


The Shop Around the Corner

by DownworldShadow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Books, Bookstores, Drinking, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Happily Ever After, Healing, Humor, Kissing A Stranger, M/M, New York City, Romance, Sex, Sexual Tension, True Love, malec feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 75,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownworldShadow/pseuds/DownworldShadow
Summary: After a sudden and tragic accident Alec Lightwood unexpectedly finds himself the reluctant owner of a New York City bookshop. Working alongside his best friend Maia Roberts, the two are committed to keeping the doors open despite the steady decline of small family-owned businesses in the area.  They manage to keep the store afloat for several years, until a high-profile real estate developer named Magnus Bane has other plans for the neighborhood.





	1. The Awakening

 

 

Alec Lightwood had always been a dreamer.  As a child he would often get in trouble with his teachers at school. They’d catch him doodling in the margins of his homework, or absentmindedly staring out the window during class when he should have been paying attention. They’d tell him to turn around, face front, and _get his head out of the clouds._ But Alec always thought the clouds seemed like a much more interesting place to be. 

Things didn’t change much as he got older. In high school he’d been a bit of a loner, choosing books and his telescope over parties and basketball games. He had retained a couple of close friends from childhood, but even they were kept at arm’s length. He liked to consider himself too intelligent and self-aware to be sucked into teenage drama and peer pressure, but the truth was he really never felt like he quite fit in. 

After dropping out of college mid-semester of his freshman year Alec had shamefully tucked his tail and run back home to his parents, promising to help them run the family business instead. They owned a small bookshop in the West Village which was much-beloved by many New Yorkers, as well as visiting book lovers alike. But sadly, six months after his return, Alec’s parents along with his younger brother Max, were tragically killed in a boating accident. This left him and his younger sister Isabelle alone to run their parent’s struggling business all by themselves.  Faced with an enormous amount of difficult circumstances to overcome, Alec was forced to pull himself out of his aimlessly drifting nature and dedicate his life to being a small business owner. Not only to honor his parent’s memory but also to keep their life’s work from closing its doors forever. 

 

* * *

  

Alec poured yet another cup of strong black coffee, willing himself to stay awake just another three hours so he could finally close up shop for the day. 

“If someone cut you I’m pretty sure you’d bleed Sumatra,” Maia quipped as she walked by carrying a stack of books that reached up underneath her chin. 

“Would you rather I just go to the back and take a nap?” Alec replied grumpily before lifting the mug to his lips. 

“Well you really aren’t doing anything out here anyway, other than rounding off our daily quota of moody hipsters.” 

“Wha-!” Alec scoffed, taking offense. “I am _not_ a hipster!” 

Maia stopped and dropped the stack of books on the counter with a loud _thwack._ “Dude, you’re moody as hell, you have a beard, and you work in a bookstore guzzling coffee all day. Not to mention your obscure taste in music and those angsty Polaroids you’ve been taking that you think I don’t know about.” 

Alec blushed. “Stop snooping into my personal life, you’re my employee, not my therapist.” 

“Well thank God for that,” Maia laughed. “Because you don’t pay me enough to delve into the mysterious inner workings of your tragically misguided soul.” 

“Oh, you’re so funny,” Alec gibed trying to suppress his lopsided grin. He hated the thought of fitting into such an embarrassing stereotype, even though everything she’d just said had actually been true. 

“Hey, what’s that envelope? Did that come today?” Maia asked, spying a FedEx Express Overnight envelope sticking out from a pile of mail behind him. The front of it marked as “urgent” in bright orange letters. 

“Uhh, yeah, just a bit ago,” Alec responded pushing it further under the stack. 

“Nope, no, don’t try to hide it from me now. Hand it over!” She ordered, thrusting out her open hand and giving Alec a threatening look. “Part of our deal is that we handle this business together. If it’s something bad I need to know. Ignoring it isn’t going to make it go away.” 

Alec’s shoulders slumped as he reached to pull the envelope from the bottom of the stack, then handed it to Maia very reluctantly. 

She snatched the envelope from Alec’s grasp giving him a look of reproach and tore open the seal with a flourish. 

“Just don’t tell me what it says,” Alec grumbled. “I’m already in a foul mood and I can’t take any more bad news.” 

Maia withdrew a single sheet of crisp white paper and began reading it in earnest.  “Alec, how long have you known about this?” She asked, her eyes blown wide with shock. 

“Not long,” he groaned, wishing he would have hidden the envelope somewhere safe as soon as it had arrived. 

“This is serious Alec,” Maia sighed as she continued reading. “This letter says you only have 14 days to comply.” 

“I know.” 

“Were you even going to tell me?” Maia asked with exasperation. 

“Yeah, but I was hoping maybe a stray meteor might hit Manhattan first, or if we’re lucky a zombie apocalypse.” 

“This isn’t funny,” Maia chastised him flipping the letter over to see if there was anything else on the back. “It says they’ve already purchased every piece of property they need except for _your store._ To build a "luxury residential tower over a high end designer shopping district" according to this. Jesus, they're going to tear down the whole block!” 

Alec exhaled gloomily and took a long, slow sip of his coffee. He wished he could make this entire conversation disappear. Hearing Maia read the facts out loud suddenly made them seem all the more real. A wave of crushing guilt and disappointment washed over him as he realized he’d officially failed his parents and ruined everything they’d worked their whole lives to build. Their entire legacy was literally about to be demolished. 

“You need to respond to these people Alec, it says here, MBAD Architects, on West 27th Street, and there’s a phone number with an extension that’s been penciled in by hand.” 

Alec grabbed the paper from Maia’s hands and angrily ripped it in half. “I don’t care what they want. They’ll just have to demolish this place with me inside!” 

“I’m googling this company right now,” Maia huffed, pulling her phone from her back pocket. “Let's see, M… B… A… D Architects. Hmmm… ah, here it is, look.” 

Alec refused to look at her phone and put his hands over his ears like a stubborn child. “I’m not looking and I’m not listening. I don’t care who they are.” 

“Fine,” Maia groaned. “Don’t look. But I found a story in the Post and I’m reading it out loud, rather you want to hear it or not.”      

 

 

 

> _“MBAD’s founder, Magnus Bane, a rare high-profile architect who is also a developer, is a Yale-educated designer who has worked around the world building resorts in Bali, Singapore and Kuala Lumpur, just to name a few, finally brings his luxurious designs to New York City. He has won awards from the likes of the Royal Institute of British Architects and has had his work published in such illustrious outlets as Architectural Record and the Architectural Review. Now he plans to bring a “contemporary Asian sensibility to New York,” making his US debut with an impressive residential tower, where 16 of the 31 units will have their own private pools. “It will be my vision fully realized,” Bane says of this building, which he’s both designing and co-developing. This impressive venture lands him in the top 10 biggest power players of New York City real estate.”_
> 
>  

“He sounds like a first class prick to me,” Alec mumbled. 

“Oooo there’s a picture too. Damn, he’s really handsome,” Maia added, bringing her phone even closer to her face.

Alec sighed seeing her reaction, it only caused him to be even more annoyed. “Just another wealthy, pretentious asshole," Alec surmised, hating every word the article used to describe this man who was dead set on ruining his life. 

“Oh wait, there’s more!”      

 

 

 

> _“My designs strive for tranquility and calmness using space, light and structural order.”  His architecture and interiors are inspired by the cultural and climatic nuances of his Asian heritage, integrating landscape, water features and blurring the distinction between interior and exterior designs. Spaces are often characterized by lush gardens, water courts and air wells, engendering a sensuous engagement with the elements. His projects display sensitivity to the inherent beauty of natural materials expressed through clarity in construction details and elemental architectural expression.”_  
> 
>  

Maia’s reading was suddenly interrupted by a bell chime, signaling customers at the front door. 

“Saved by the bell,” Alec grumbled. “Go greet whoever’s at the door and see if you can talk them into buying something.” 

Maia rolled her eyes, tucked away her phone, and then turned around dramatically knocking over the stack of books she had placed on the counter. They toppled over into another pile of books Alec had just alphabetized minutes ago. “Oops,” she said with a devious smirk, before heading off toward the door. 

“You’re lucky I don’t fire you,” Alec complained, setting down his cup of coffee to begin straightening up the mess she’d made. 

“You’d be lost here without me!” Maia called back from behind him as she walked away, clearly not worried her job was in any jeopardy. 

She was right though, Alec would be lost without her. Not only was she a hard worker and always on time, but she’d read almost every book in the shop. She was, without a doubt, the smartest person he’d ever known. Her depth and knowledge was staggering and she could easily assist anyone who walked through the door. Rather they were looking for mass-market bestsellers, classic literature, 18th century French poetry, or the latest self-help book, she knew them all and could rarely be stumped. Alec of course knew she could have worked anywhere, but her parents had been bringing her to this very bookshop ever since she was a little girl. They’d had Storytime every Sunday back then, and Alec’s mother would read to the neighborhood children while his father put on silly puppet shows in the background. Alec always felt embarrassed by their act, he thought his parents were ridiculous, but Maia had cherished those Sundays as a child. She felt just as at home in the bookshop as Alec did, and together they’d somehow managed to keep things afloat through the decimation of almost every family owned business in the neighborhood. 

Less than a minute later Maia came storming back from the entrance, walking right past the counter and towards the back room. 

“What happened?” Alec asked, seeing she was visibly upset. 

“It wasn’t a customer,” Maia huffed. “It was a public nuisance! I’m going in the back to sort the new shipment of children’s books, let me know when he leaves.” 

Alec didn’t even have to turn around to know exactly who _“he”_ must be, and sure enough coming right behind her was the living, breathing thorn in her side. 

“Alec!” Jace bellowed, walking towards him with a huge smile plastered across his face. “How’s it goin’ man?” 

“Fine,” Alec moaned, knowing his exaggerated smile and overly cheerful disposition could only mean one thing. Jace wanted something. 

“Wow, nice greeting. You two have really stepped up your customer service around here,” Jace teased, jumping backwards to sit up on top of the counter, knocking over the books Alec had just begun to sort for the second time. 

“What do you want?” Alec clipped, not in the mood for one of Jace’s sassy commentaries when he was already feeling particularly miserable today. 

“Is that anyway to greet your best friend?” Jace said with a wink. 

It was true, they’d been friends since they were 5 years old. And because of that, Alec knew as soon as he saw Jace’s Cheshire Cat grin, he’d come with an agenda. 

“Listen Alec, its open mic tonight at The Hunter’s Moon, and I really need you there man. I’ve got this new set I’ve been working on, it’s sort of got a Clapton vibe, and I really think it’s gonna kill.” 

Alec rolled his eyes. “Ugh, not tonight Jace, I’m so freaking exhausted. I can’t go out, I really can’t. I just need sleep.” 

“Sleep is for the weak!” Jace exclaimed raucously. “Plus the bar owner said if I can fill the place tonight then drinks are on him! So I need you to call everyone you know and try to talk them into coming.” 

“News flash Jace, I don’t have any friends,” Alec mocked, leaning against the counter to get back to his now room temperature coffee. 

“Call Simon, he loves you, I’m sure he would come,” Jace suggested eagerly, clearly not taking no for an answer. 

“Nah, he’s got some gallery opening tonight on the Upper East Side, his mom got him on some exclusive guest list. There’s no way he’ll miss it.” 

Jace pouted, then picked up a tattered copy of _The Grapes of Wrath,_ eyeing it like it was an alien artifact, then tossed it back on the counter. “What about miss grumpy pants back there in the back? Can’t you make her come?” 

“Ha!” Alec burst out. “You think I can make Maia do anything? Clearly you are delusional.” 

“Come on Alec, I need your help with this. You’ve gotta know someone who’s free tonight.” 

Alec put down his mug and reached both hands up into his hair, grasping it in frustration. “Ugh, fine. I’ll see if Simon can come after the opening.” 

“That’s my boy!” Jace declared, his beaming smile back again. “I knew you wouldn’t let me down!”  Then he jumped down off the counter, knocking more books in the floor and pulled a pack of cigarettes from his front left pants pocket. 

“Don’t even think about it,” Alec threatened, extending one finger at Jace accusingly. 

“I wasn’t, I wasn’t, don’t worry,” Jace chimed. “I’ve gotta run now anyways. My amp is all fucked up and I’m borrowing one from this guy over in Murray Hill who plays in a club on Third Ave. He’s a douchebag, but he’s got really nice equipment.” 

Alec couldn’t care less, he nodded and pretended to be listening as he pulled out his phone and fired off a text to Simon hoping he’d save him from having to go alone tonight. Maybe if he came early enough he could talk Maia into joining them. Simon was one of the few people she actually liked. 

“Ok, so I’ll see you tonight, Hunter’s Moon at 10pm, don’t forget! Oh, and there’s a five dollar cover, sorry forgot to mention that. But I’m gonna get you guys drinks for free so it’s a good deal!” 

Alec rolled his eyes yet again and wondered what he’d ever done in a past life to be saddled with the most irritating best friend that any human has ever had to endure.  “Yeah, Ok. See you then.” 

“You’re the best!” Jace proclaimed, placing a cigarette into his mouth as he headed for the door.  Looking at his worn out jeans and faded leather jacket you would never have known he was from one of the wealthiest families in Manhattan, but such was the story with so many of his childhood friends. Wealth and privilege had spawned an entire generation of writers, musicians, and starving artists who really never knew what it was like to actually live without something they needed.  Sure Jace liked to pretend he was all grown up and on his own, but Alec knew he still made weekly trips to dear old mom and dad just so they’d keep paying his rent and credit card bills. 

“Is he finally gone?” Maia asked, sticking her head out from the back room. 

“Yeah, he’s gone.” 

“Honestly Alec, I don’t know how you put up with him. He is literally the most cocky and arrogant person I’ve ever come across in my life. You deserve so much better.” 

Alec shrugged and began sorting through the toppled books for the third time in the last ten minutes. “He’s not as bad as he seems,” he mumbled, knowing Maia had her reasons to scrutinize him.  But as much as he felt he should defend his friend he really didn’t want to get into the details. He didn’t really feel comfortable telling her that Jace had stuck by him through some of the most difficult times in his life. He’d been there through his entire childhood including his awkward teen years when he didn’t have anyone he felt he could turn to. And he’d been there when his parents had died, taking him in and giving him a shoulder to cry on when he felt completely alone in the world. Those kinds of friends weren’t easy to come by, and their relationship had stood the test of time.  Alec knew when it came down to it Jace would do anything for him, and even though he was sometimes selfish and often annoying, he was always loyal and never dull. 

Alec’s phone vibrated in his pocket, looking down as he pulled it out he saw Simon’s name and had a sneaking suspicion this wasn’t going to be good. 

“Please tell me this is a joke!” Simon barked into the phone causing Alec to abruptly pull it away from his ear, squinting from the noise. 

“Hey Si,” Alec replied sheepishly, still holding the phone a few inches away, knowing he was about to get an earful. 

“You _know_ tonight is one of the biggest nights of my entire life! Literally _everyone who’s anyone_ is going to be at this opening Alec! And the owner, by some _freaking miracle_ , has agreed to let me bring my portfolio with me! _Do you know what that means?_ It means other gallery owners are going to see my work! Oh! And I left out the best part! Somehow I’ve got to get it down to eight shots! _EIGHT!_ How am I going to do that, huh? Please tell me how? I don’t even know how to choose! I’ve never carried less than 12 with me anywhere I go. This is a total disaster in the making!” 

Alec was pretty sure Simon didn’t even take a breath during his entire rant. He waited until he was sure he was done with his tirade before calmly answering back.  “Si, first of all, take a deep breath and relax. You know I can’t handle it when you get like this.  Second, it doesn’t matter which photos you choose, you could show them eight shots of a toilet bowl and they would still be the best pictures they’d ever seen in their lives. So calm down.” 

Simon exhaled into the phone, letting out a long ragged breath. “I’m sorry, I’m just freaking out right now. And the thought of even trying to get down to Houston tonight to meet you by 10:00 makes me want to have an even bigger panic attack!” 

“It’s Ok if you’re late, just come whenever. I’m gonna try to get Maia to come too, so she can keep me company until you get there.” Alec heard Simon give an audible gasp on the other end and he knew he’d piqued his interest. 

“Maia is coming too?” Simon asked, trying to play it cool. 

“Yeah, probably, you know she loves live music.”  

Alec thought he could hear Simon’s wheels turning as he processed this new development. It was a sneaky maneuver, but Alec was desperate. 

“Ok Alec, 10:00, I’ll be there.” 

“Great,” Alec responded, trying to stifle a laugh. Simon was just too easy to manipulate and for a minute he even felt bad for doing it. Hopefully he could somehow convince Maia to come, otherwise he was going to look like a real jerk. “Thanks Si, see you there.” 

Simon had also been a childhood friend of Alec’s. Both of them growing up with a deep love of reading, they’d bonded at a young age over shared interest in books.  In elementary school they’d both been volunteers in the school library during lunch period, opting out of recess on the playground.  Together they’d hurry to shelve as many books as they could so they’d have time left to read in one of the giant brightly colored beanbags before the bell rang. Simon would usually pick up any Harry Potter book he could find, while Alec often went for nonfiction retellings about the Titanic disaster or World War II.  Sometimes they’d even sit together and hold one the huge Guinness Book of World Records anthologies. Laughing at each absurd record, trying to find the most unusual feat, then make plans to break it together one day.  They were two peas in a pod.  Jace of course had always loved the playground, he was usually team captain for dodgeball and kickball, always coming back inside after recess completely soaked in sweat.  But somehow these three had remained friends over the years and now at age 23 they were really just as close as ever. Although Jace would never admit Simon was equally his friend too. His favorite line to misquote was, “the best friend of my best friend is my enemy.” Which Alec never found funny, but Simon seemed to have accepted. 

Plucking up the courage to go talk to Maia about tonight, Alec meandered back toward the children’s section where she was busy putting away a new shipment of picture books. 

“Sooo,” Alec said, trying to act nonchalant. “Got anything going on tonight?” 

“Puh-lease, are you kidding? My exciting night begins with feeding my cat and ends with me falling asleep with a book on my face. Come on, you know me,” Maia jeered, not bothering to stop what she was doing. 

Alec did know her, and that sounded just about right. But he was hopeful he could find a way to convince her to break out of her normal nightly routine, and accompany him to Jace’s gig. 

“So I was thinking, maybe if you wanted to, we could go have a drink or something? You know, just to get out.” 

Maia immediately picked up on Alec’s odd behavior, set the book down she was holding, and turned to look at him suspiciously. “A drink?” She said, peering up at him with her deep brown, skeptical eyes. 

Alec felt himself begin to sweat. He was literally the worst liar in the known universe, but he held firm to his story and didn’t break. “Yeah, a drink. You know, just to do something different for a change.” 

“Is this another attempt at setting me up on a blind date?” Maia countered, obviously not falling for his lame reasons. “Because the last time you asked me to go get a drink we ended up at some gastropub in Chelsea sipping weird ass cocktails with some sleazy friend of your sister!” 

Alec winced, he remembered the night well. His sister Isabelle had been home for a visit, she went to college out in California, Stanford Law, and insisted Maia was the perfect girl for one of her old school friends, Jordan Kyle. But the entire night had been a disaster. Jordan had quickly become sloppy drunk and started grabbing Maia’s ass right in front of everyone. Alec had flown into a rage, grabbed him by the collar of his pretentious linen shirt, dragged him outside and thrown him into a cab. Maia had been grateful for his help but swore he’d better _never_ try to set her up with anyone again. 

“No, it’s not a blind date, I promise,” Alec said, holding both palms up in front of his chest, trying to look innocent. “This would just be me and you, and possibly Simon, chilling out and listening to some music. That’s all.” 

Maia narrowed her eyes and studied his face, looking for the telltale signs that he was lying.  She knew Alec had a habit of lifting one corner of his mouth ever so slightly anytime he tried to tell a lie. It was a dead giveaway. 

“Hmmm, well, I guess we could do that. As long as you _swear_ this isn’t a fix up!” 

“I swear,” Alec replied, crossing his finger over his heart. “Besides, I forgave you when you tried to set me up with that weird guy from your yoga class. What was his name?” 

Maia broke out into a fit of laughter. “Oh my God, Raj!” She howled, practically doubling over at the mention of what was no doubt one of the funniest nights of her life. 

“It was _so_ not funny,” Alec sneered, wishing he hadn’t even brought it up. 

“Oh no, it is _so funny!_ Are you kidding me? I can’t believe that idiot thought I was inviting him for a threesome! What an asshole! He took one look at you and me sitting at that table in the corner of Pandemonium and thought he’d hit the jackpot! Drool was literally dripping out of his mouth!” 

Alec grumbled and blushed bright crimson. “He asked me how much I could bench. Ugh, it was literally the worst night of my life.” 

“But you’ve got to admit its funny now! Come on!” Maia was still laughing, tears forming in the corners of her eyes as she playfully punched Alec in the arm causing him to only grow more and more embarrassed. 

“Alright, OK, enough,” he grunted miserably. “Now you are definitely going with me tonight.” 

“Fine, fine. I’ll go. But only if we take a cab. That Uber driver we had last weekend has permanently scarred me for life.”

 

 

* * *

 

Alec walked briskly down the sidewalk towards Maia’s building, not realizing it had turned so much colder than it had been when they’d left the shop.  Mid-October usually wasn’t quite this cold, but the chill in the air had Alec seeing his breath and he realized immediately he hadn’t dressed for it.  Dashing up the front stoop of Maia’s old brownstone apartment building he quickly pressed the buzzer to let her know he’d arrived. 

 _*Buzzzzzz*_  

“Alec?” 

“Yep it’s me, hurry up, I’m freezing!” 

Alec bounced up and down with his hands jammed firmly into his pockets trying to stay warm.  Luckily Maia appeared at the door in less than two minutes and they were immediately on the move to go hail a cab. 

“Oooo you trimmed your hobo beard, it looks so much better,” Maia praised, clapping Alec on the back. “Very GQ.” 

“I should have kept it for warmth,” Alec muttered under his breath, feeling like he might actually freeze to death. 

“Although I have to say, dressed all in black you look like you’re going to a funeral.” 

“I am,” Alec said dryly. “My own.” 

“Ha, ha. Well I guess we are both in mourning, so it fits. What are you wearing under that jacket anyway?” Maia asked, noticing Alec was trembling like a leaf. 

“Just a t-shirt, and yes I know I should have dressed warmer. But it’ll be hot inside the bar. I’ll be fine.” 

“Are you sure you don’t want to go back and get a sweater?” Maia asked, looking perfectly warm in her puffy jacket with a long scarf looped around her neck several times. 

“I’m fine, come on, let’s go.” 

 

* * *

 

Once they arrived at the Hunter’s Moon Alec had never been so glad to finally be back indoors. The bar was crowded, packed with warm bodies, and he happily volunteered to squeeze his way up to the front and buy their first round of drinks, while Maia scanned for a table. 

“What’ll you have?” Asked a surly bartender covered in tats, looking like he wished he could be anywhere else. 

“Uhhh, yeah, Grey Goose and cran with a lime, short glass. And a Coors Light draft.” 

Alec of course knew Maia’s drink order. When she’d first started working at the bookstore two years ago they’d spent most of their nights in local bars commiserating about their shitty lives and wishing they could go backpacking across Europe like so many of their other friends. It was strange how quickly they’d bonded and become close. Alec usually didn’t let people into his life so easily, but Maia had been like a missing piece of himself he never knew he needed. She was smart and witty, but also sarcastic and funny as hell. The two of them could spend hours talking about politics, current events, religion, any sort of taboo subject and they never argued. Sure they’d sometimes express opposing opinions, but they both really enjoyed a passionate and heated debate. Their stubborn and strong willed nature played perfectly off one another, plus they were both deeply compassionate and caring people, so it was the perfect combination. 

Using every bit of his six foot four height, Alec leaned up on the balls of his feet to spy Maia’s beautiful head of curly dark brown hair in a booth over against the far wall.  Luckily with a pretty decent view of the stage they’d be able to see Jace and he would see them, filling Alec’s requirement of being a friend he could count on. 

“God I need this,” Maia sighed, taking her drink out of Alec’s hand as he joined her at their table.  “And I have a feeling I’m gonna need a lot of these after reading that letter earlier.” 

Alec grimaced at the thought of the letter, he’d tried to put it out of his mind. “Don’t remind me,” he complained, chugging down about half of his beer in the first gulp. 

“You know I meant what I said earlier, you really look great tonight. Hell, you could be a model. You should get up and mingle, see if you can meet anyone interesting,” Maia suggested, doing her best as a wing man. 

Alec frowned. “That’s the last thing I need right now,” he grumbled, having no desire to hook up with anyone in this bar. Or any bar for that matter. 

“Throw caution to the wind and do something unexpected! You’re never going to find someone if you don’t stop being so damn guarded and put yourself out there.” 

This was Maia’s monthly pep talk, Alec could almost recite it word for word. “The same could be said for you, you know. I don’t see you trying to get up and mingle.” 

Maia rolled her eyes and took a long swig of her drink. “I’m on asshole detox right now, thanks. But hey, at least I’ve had some dates! You need to loosen up and take a chance Alec. You know you’re never gonna find happiness without taking a risk.” 

Alec knew she was right, of course, but it was all easier said than done. Right now the only thing he had time to focus on was trying to save the bookstore. Any chance for love was going to have to wait until he resolved that catastrophe first.

 

* * *

 

They hadn’t been sitting there long before Simon finally showed up, breathless and looking as stressed out as ever. 

“I made it!” Simon exclaimed, sliding into the booth on Maia’s side holding three very dangerous looking shots. 

“Ooohh you come bearing gifts,” Maia praised, helping take the over filled glasses from Simon’s hands. 

“After the night I’ve just had, I need to get drunk as quickly as possible,” Simon declared, lifting his shot glass to the center of the table.  “L'chaim!” 

“L'chaim!” Alec and Maia replied and the three clinked their glasses and slammed down the burning concoction. Alec thought it tasted like a dangerous mix of Jägermeister and something cinnamon. He immediately knew this was going to be a crazy night. 

“Whew, that’ll do the trick,” Maia said, sucking an intake of breath through her clenched teeth, trying to extinguish the burn. 

“I didn’t miss him did I?” Simon asked, straining his neck to see the small stage up front. 

“Miss who?” Maia asked, confused. 

“Ahhh, no,” Alec replied, realizing he still hadn’t told Maia the real reason they’d come here tonight. 

Just then there was a high pitched ring through the bar’s sound system like someone was switching on a mic.  Then a crackle and pop of someone hooking a guitar to an amp.  

Maia was the first to raise up from the booth to get a better look. “Oh for fuck’s sake!” She swore, seeing Jace taking the stage, his guitar strapped across his chest.  “Oh hell no,” she sighed, sitting back down looking extremely pissed. “Damn it Alec! I should have known you dragged me out here for some stupid reason!” 

“Uh oh,” Simon muttered. “Sorry man, I didn’t know that she didn’t know.” 

Alec reached one arm across the table to try and stop Maia from literally jumping out of the booth to leave.  “Wait, stop. If I would have told you then you wouldn’t have come.” 

“Damn right I wouldn’t have come. I’d be home, reading, or better yet, sleeping! Anything but this _torture!”_  

Simon turned and put one hand on Maia’s shoulder, helping Alec to calm her down. “It won’t be that bad, we’ll just get some more shots, and we won’t even have to know he’s here.” 

Alec and Simon both smiled with their best puppy dog faces, trying to convince Maia not to leave.  Together they were a pretty lethal combination of cute, and they knew she’d have a hard time resisting them. 

“Ugh, fine. Get us another round of whatever those shots were. Maybe they’ll numb my ears and I won’t have to listen to his ridiculous squalling.” 

Alec signaled to a waitress who was standing nearby, feeling relieved Maia was staying and hoping they’d all find a way to make the best of it. Jace was actually a pretty talented singer, and his guitar skills were nothing to sneeze at either.  Maia had her own personal reasons for hating him and Alec knew it had nothing to do with music.  But since both she and Jace meant so much to him he was always hoping to find a way they could all be friends again.  He missed how much fun the four of them used to have before things had gotten awkward. It was bad enough Jace and Simon were constantly at each other’s throats, Alec just wanted them all to get along. He felt lucky to have three best friends, but putting them together in various combinations always proved to be a challenge. 

 

* * *

 

After Jace had finished his set, and Alec had finished off at least six more shots, Alec realized his head was swimming and he desperately needed to go the bathroom. 

“I’ll be back in a minute,” he slurred to Maia and Simon, realizing neither of them were actually listening to him since Simon currently had his arm draped over Maia’s shoulder, whispering something in her ear. “OK, so yeah… I’m going now.” He said again, but neither of them responded. 

Alec scooted himself out of the booth and felt his knees wobble as he tried to stand up and get his bearings.  He knew the bathrooms were toward the far back corner of the bar, so he slowly started making his way in that direction, trying not to trip or fall. 

The place was even more packed than it had been when they first arrived and what looked like some sort of bachelor party had taken up almost every table in his path. Alec bobbed and weaved his way around the cluster of tables packed with a bunch of guys in dress shirts, laughing raucously. It wasn’t unusual to see this kind of group in the bars and clubs along Houston, it was a pretty popular street for any sort of bar crawl. 

As Alec got closer he noticed a crowd had formed in the narrow hallway where the bathrooms were.  He tried to squeeze his way through. 

“Sorry dude,” a guy in a Hunter’s Moon shirt said, stopping Alec from going any further.  “Men’s room is closed, some dumbass projectile vomited all over the urinals. It’s gonna take me some time to get it cleaned up. If you can’t wait you’ll have to piss out in the alley.” 

Alec dropped his head backwards and let out a long, annoyed exhale. _Of course,_ he thought to himself. _Just my luck._  

Pushing his way through the rest of the crowd Alec found a large metal door with a red and white sign marked “exit”.  He threw his body weight against the waist-high bar and shoved it open immediately filling his face with a puff of frigid night air. The effect of which was slightly sobering. 

Staggering outside into the cold, Alec was surprised to find the alley was drenched in a strange sort of purple and pink neon glow. The light was coming from a hidden shop behind the bar with a sign offering “psychic readings” with a large glowing blue hand. Alec found it odd, wondering how anyone would even find the place. Then quickly discovered he in fact was not alone. 

“Oh,” Alec sputtered, not expecting to see someone else in the alley. “Sorry.” 

A man turned around abruptly and Alec saw he was on the phone, which immediately made him feel even sorrier to have disturbed him with what looked like an important call. 

“Oh shit, sorry,” Alec blurted out, realizing right after he spoke again he shouldn’t have continued to interrupt him a second time. 

The man narrowed his eyes quizzically at Alec causing the shimmering neon lights to reflect across his gaze like purple flames set against volcanic glass. Alec felt the ground shift beneath him. 

“I’m going to have to call you back,” the man said to whoever he was talking to, and he ended the call, dropping his phone into his jacket pocket, looking pleased. 

“You didn’t have to do that… I uhhh… was going back… uhhh… inside the bar. I just took a wrong turn,” Alec stammered, definitely not wanting this shockingly good looking man to know the real reason he’d come out to the alley. 

The man’s smile widened. “That’s quite alright, it was a tedious business matter that I really didn’t want to deal with anyway. You actually helped me, so I should be thanking you.” 

Alec’s jaw fell slack as he stared at the man’s brilliant smile. Something about the way he stood there, the soft-hued light drenching him in a radiant pool of pastel tones, made his heart flutter.  He was finding it very hard to breathe. 

The man took two steps closer to Alec, closing the distance between them. “It’s a nice night for a breath of fresh air, don’t you think? That bar is a bit too crowded for my taste.” 

Alec knew he was shamelessly ogling the man, but he couldn’t help it. He somehow managed to look away from his stunning face for just a moment and noticed he was wearing a very fine charcoal gray, almost black, suit. He realized he must be part of that bachelor party he’d seen inside. “Uhh, yeah, a nice night,” Alec replied, immediately closing his mouth with a snap, feeling his drunken words were coming out like gibberish. 

The man seemed amused by Alec’s inability to form any coherent sentences and his stifled laughter caused tiny crinkles to form in the corners of his eyes.  Alec felt weak. 

“My colleagues dragged me out here after work to celebrate closing a particularly arduous deal, but it seems coming outside to take that call is turning into the highlight of my evening.” 

Alec was speechless. Did he mean what he thought he meant? Surely not. Suddenly the chill Alec had felt against his skin turned into a warm, radiant heat as a fiery blush blossomed across his cheeks. 

The man smiled knowingly and took yet another step closer. “I’m sorry, am I embarrassing you?” He asked flirtatiously, focusing his glittering eyes on Alec’s lips. 

“Yeah… I mean no… no, of course not,” Alec said as he stumbled over his words, absolutely failing to keep his cool. The man was so close to him now he could feel his warm breath as it danced across the exposed skin just above the collar of his t-shirt. 

“Good,” the man approved, reaching up to place one wind-chilled palm against Alec’s burning cheek. “Because you are the most beautiful sight my tired eyes have seen in an awfully long time.” 

Alec was stunned. 

“Are you here alone?” the man asked, moving his thumb minutely against Alec’s heated face. 

“Uhhh, my friends are inside,” Alec managed to mumble in response, though his tongue felt numb and swollen from the panic that was currently coursing through his veins. 

“Did you come out here looking for something? Because, if it’s alright with you, I’d very much like to kiss you right now.” 

Alec’s heart was hammering out of his chest. It felt like a caged bird was flapping its wings vigorously against his ribs, trying desperately to beat its way out. He didn’t know what to say, or what to do, so he just opened his mouth and let the first word that came to mind escape on one shuttering exhalation of breath. _“Ok.”_  

The man gently took hold of Alec's left arm and leaned in. Alec closed his eyes in response and the man placed a tender, yet surprisingly passionate kiss against his lips. The feel of this stranger's mouth on his own was warm and inviting. His lips were soft as silk, flavored with gin and night air. It sparked a flame deep within Alec that he’d never felt before. His knees buckled as his toes curled, and suddenly, for one fleeting moment, everything in his life made sense. 

 

“Thank you for that,” the man replied as their mouths disconnected and his palm slowly slid away from Alec’s face. “You are lovely.” 

Alec stood motionless, his mouth agape, feeling as floored by what had just happened as he’d ever felt by anything in his entire life.  Paralyzed, he watched the man slowly walk backwards away from him, step by step. It wasn't until a car’s revving engine snapped Alec out of his daze and he turned to see a shiny black town car pulling into the alley. When it came to a stop just in front of where they stood the driver hopped out and opened the rear passenger door, extending an arm in welcome to Alec’s mysterious stranger. With one hand casually tucked into his pocket, and a genuinely soft and delicate smile illuminating his face, the man turned and headed toward the car.  Alec was screaming at himself internally, he couldn’t believe he was going to let this extraordinary person slip away from him into the night. 

When he reached the car, the man stopped just before entering and turned to face Alec again. "Have a wonderful evening," he stated politely with another drop dead gorgeous smile, then he lowered himself inside and the driver shut the door.

As the car pulled away Alec reached up to touch his own lips, still shocked, wondering if he’d just had some sort of alcohol induced hallucination. As he slowly came to his senses he realized he hadn’t even told the man his name, or asked for his either. There’d be no way to ever find out who he was, or to even see him again, and the thought of that was soul crushing.

  

* * *

 

 “There you are! Where the hell have you been?” Maia exclaimed as Alec shuffled his way back to their table, feeling as though he’d had the wind knocked out of him. 

“You OK buddy?” Jace asked, apparently having joined them after his set was finished. 

Alec sat down, still unable to process what had just happened. “I can’t breathe.” 

“Are you sick? Get him some water Simon!” Maia insisted, pushing Simon up and out of the booth. 

“I don’t know what just happened,” Alec muttered under his breath, feeling confused and disoriented. 

Simon came back with a full glass of water and put it down in front of Alec, sloshing some of it across the table. 

“Drink that,” Maia instructed, feeling quite worried about her friend. 

Alec picked up the water and took a long sip, willing himself to snap back to reality. But all he could see in his mind were two shimmering dark eyes and a flawlessly exquisite face, bathed in a soft purple glow. 

“Are you gonna be OK?” Simon asked, looking equally as concerned about Alec as Maia was.

 “I honestly don’t know,” Alec replied, feeling the unbelievably perfect moment he'd just experienced had completely turned his entire world upside down.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! :) Welcome to my new multi-chapter Malec fic! Don't worry, I'm still working on finishing up Bitter Sweet Symphony, but this story just needed to come out because my brain was getting too full to hold it all in while trying to write the other one. ;)
> 
> Each chapter will be titled after an important book in literature. Or a personal favorite. This chapter is the "The Awakening" by Kate Chopin.
> 
> As always I appreciate your comments and kudos so much!!  
> I hope you guys will enjoy this story, and thanks so much for reading! :)


	2. Catch 22

Morning sunlight was streaming through the floor to ceiling windows behind Magnus Bane’s desk with unrelenting brilliance. The huge expanse of glass that wrapped around his spacious corner office offered the perfect panoramic view of New York City and the Hudson. The ultra-modern furnishings all in various tones of gray with silver accents, accompanied by bright green potted plants and a wall of cascading water, gave the office a light, clean feeling. Reminiscent of a spa more than a workplace, it was the envy of everyone in the building. The tranquil sanctuary built right in the middle of urban chaos, designed by the city’s newest and most highly sought-after architect, was as beautifully unique and inspiring as the man himself. 

Even his desk was a work of art. Beveled glass sitting atop stainless steel legs that curved around both sides like some sort of futuristic spacecraft. Topped off with a 27” iMac with retina 5k display, it merged the simplicity of his design with impressive new technology, suiting a man like Magnus Bane to a T. 

“I can’t find the file with the updated M&A transactions,” Magnus grumbled to his assistant, his body slumped lifelessly in an ergonomic swivel chair. He stared vacantly at his computer screen through bloodshot eyes and wished he would have installed the remote operated blinds he’d contemplated months ago. That way he could have blocked out the merciless sunshine without having to actually stand up. 

Finishing off the last of his morning coffee, Magnus was uncharacteristically grumpy and tired today. He’d been tempted to go downstairs and fetch his sunglasses from his car, which was parked 42 floors beneath him, but he didn’t have the energy to move. 

“I have it, don’t worry,” Clary responded, pulling out her iPad to email him the file again.  She’d already picked up on Magnus’ unusual demeanor and was concerned there might be some sort of bad news coming. Any bad news for Magnus meant bad news for Clary as well, so her nerves were slightly on edge as she kept the mood light. “There you go, check your inbox.” 

“Ah, my angel of mercy,” Magnus declared, relying once again on his trustworthy and invaluable assistant. “What would I do without you?” 

“I shudder to think,” Clary mused, sitting down in the chair in front of Magnus’ desk for their daily briefing of his itinerary. With her slate gray pencil skirt, white linen blouse, and high, tight ponytail, she looked every bit the quintessential New York businesswoman. Hungry for career advancement and fearless in the face of any competitors who dared threaten her position, her fiery red hair matched perfectly with her ambitious nature. She’d only been working with the practice for a few months but she’d already proven herself to be a huge asset. First in her class at Cornell’s prestigious College of Architecture, she and Magnus had instantly hit it off and become not only a great team at work but also friends. 

“Should I get us more coffee before we begin?” Clary offered kindly, noticing Magnus’ empty mug and ragged appearance. 

“I’m a mess aren’t I?” Magnus sighed, sinking back into his chair, realizing he wasn’t going to be able to fool anyone today. There was no chance he could go through the motions of his normal work schedule feeling as bad as he did. 

“Well…” Clary said cautiously, not wanting to offend him. “I wasn’t going to say anything.” 

“It’s my own fault,” Magnus moaned. “I let the interns talk me into going out with them last night. A terrible mistake.” 

“Oh no, did you drink too much?” Clary assumed, judging by the dark circles under his glassy, red eyes.

"That, my dear, was only the half of it.” 

“I see.” Clary raised her eyebrows suspiciously, not used to hearing her boss admit to having regrets or making mistakes of any kind. He’d always been a pillar of strength and fortitude. She’d never seen him hungover or anything less than perfectly well rested and focused at work. He looked so tired and vulnerable now, it was shocking to see. She really couldn’t even picture him hitting a bar with interns or allowing himself to get into any sort of trouble, so her curiosity was definitely piqued. “Well if you want to clear your conscience I’m all ears.” 

Magnus didn’t talk about his personal life often, but he was too exhausted to fake his way through the long work day pretending nothing had happened. Right now he really just needed to tell someone about last night, then maybe he could put it all behind him. “Well, the night started off rather boring. A lot of long winded toasts congratulating ourselves on being masters of the universe. Typical shop talk really. I tried my best to stay interested in their conversations without yawning too much. Thankfully the bartender knew how to make a decent dry martini or I probably would have gone home early.” 

“How late were you out?” Clary asked, thinking he looked like he hadn’t even slept at all. 

“Luckily I received a call from Singapore just after midnight, so I ducked out to the alley behind the bar to take the call and texted Raphael to come rescue me.” 

“Midnight? You know by most people’s standards that would be considered an early night. Seems like someone is losing their edge,” Clary taunted him, enjoying seeing a more human side of Magnus for a change. 

“Believe me, the hour of my departure last night is not the reason I feel like death today,” Magnus lamented, squinting against the cruel, blinding sun. “It’s the fact that once I got home I couldn’t sleep. I was awake the whole night, just tossing and turning. It was absolute torture!” 

“Why?” Clary puzzled, still unsure of what exactly had been the problem. “Are you concerned about one of the acquisitions? Is that why you were looking for the file?” 

“No, it wasn’t anything related to business,” Magnus admitted, pausing for a moment before deciding if he would divulge the truth of what exactly had happened in the alley. But he trusted Clary and he knew he needed the cold, hard reality check only she could give him. “It was a person actually.” 

“Oh…” Clary pondered, allowing the facts a chance to firmly sink in before a lightbulb clicked in her head. “Oh!” 

“Now, now, don’t get too excited,” Magnus interrupted, extending an open palm to settle her down before she started letting her mind run wild. “It was just one of those chance encounters with a stranger at a bar. Nothing to get worked up over.” 

“What sort of stranger?” Clary asked, anxious to hear more about this mystery person. 

Magnus’ face softened as he gazed at a spot on the wall behind Clary. It was like he could see someone standing there. “A tall, dark, and handsome stranger,” he sighed, the corners of his mouth lifting into a gentle smile. “A beautiful, young bohemian who wandered out into the alley like a mirage coming into view across a blazing desert. He had a face that could launch a thousand ships, and a smile that could melt the coldest of hearts. He quite simply just took my breath away.” 

“Magnus!” Clary gasped. “That sounds absolutely poetic! Who is he? What does he do? Is he local?” 

“I don’t know,” Magnus exhaled, the smile disappearing from his lips as his mirage evaporated. “I didn’t even get his name.” 

“What? Why?” Clary exclaimed, bringing one hand in front of her mouth to hide her shock. 

“Young, good looking, kind and carefree, all the ingredients for a disastrous fling. I’ve given my heart to too many beauties like him. All it can bring in the end is heartbreak,” Magnus informed her, denouncing the idea completely. 

“But he kept you up all night? That sure sounds like he left a lasting impression on you!” Clary surmised, loving the thought of someone rousing Magnus’ interest. In the many months she’d known him the only piece of his love life she’d managed to discern was a salty ex-girlfriend named Camille who had smashed a vase in his office on the first day Clary started working there. She was absolutely terrifying and Magnus deserved so much better. She’d even tried to play matchmaker a few times, with no success. 

“Hmmm, yes, that he did,” Magnus agreed, his mind wandering back to the alley and to the pair of golden, green eyes he’d allowed himself to fall into so easily. “It seems I’ve overestimated by ability to kiss and run.” 

“Wait! You kissed him!” Clary burst out, completely caught by surprise to hear this development. 

“Don’t act so shocked. I have been known to have fun on occasion,” Magnus clipped, feeling defensive at first until he realized just how long it had been since he’d had a date, or even a conversation that wasn’t work related. Maybe it was shocking, shocking and out of character for him these days when all he ever seemed to have time to do was work. He missed the fun-loving side of his personality he’d kept buried ever since he came to New York to design and construct a massive real estate project. 

“I’m not shocked I’m just pleasantly surprised that’s all,” Clary beamed. 

“Well, like I said, I don’t know his name so there’s no point discussing it further. I just thought it was best to be honest so we can put this drama aside and get on with more important matters.” 

“What was the name of the bar?” Clary asked as she pulled up a fresh browser tab, ready to Google the location. “I could call and give them his description, maybe he hangs out there on a regular basis? Someone might know him.” 

“No, absolutely not,” Magnus asserted, having no intention of giving Clary any additional details of the strangers physical description. “The last thing I need right now is any kind of distraction from our project on West 10th. I can’t afford to lose focus just as we’re about to break ground. It’s too important.” 

“Speaking of,” Clary remarked, temporarily pulled back to matters of business. “As much as I hate to say this, we might have to delay the groundbreaking again if we don’t hear from that last business owner by the end of next week.” 

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Magnus groaned. “This Alexander Lightwood person is turning out to be the biggest pain in the ass I’ve ever had to deal with in my entire career thus far. I can’t believe my US debut is riding on the owner of some dilapidated old bookstore. Does anyone even buy books anymore? _Honestly.”_  

“I love books,” Clary admitted sheepishly, unsure of how Magnus would react to her disagreement. “There’s just something about the weight of a book in my hand, the smell of the pages, curled up in a blanket on a rainy Saturday afternoon. I can’t imagine my life without them.” 

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Well, we’re going to have to imagine life without investors or profits if we don’t get this project underway soon.” 

“Maybe you should go talk to the owner yourself? Face to face,” Clary suggested, knowing they’d almost run out of options. 

“Miss Fray, I specifically hire people to deal with these situations just so I can avoid any chance of confrontation. I’m a designer, not an arbitrator,” Magnus declared sternly, having no intention of going to meet some moron who thought he could stall a two hundred million dollar real estate development project because of some pointless sentimentality. 

“Kindness goes a long way Magnus. Maybe if you sit down with him, explain your ideas and visions for the property, he’ll be more receptive. I’ve done a background check you know. He’s very young, and he’s only running the place because he inherited it from his parents. I bet you could easily work your magic.” 

Magnus folded his arms behind his head, leaning back to think over Clary’s proposal while she got up to pour them both more coffee.  Standing near the window she could see his reflection and the tension he was holding in his back and shoulders. She’d never seen him so rattled. 

With two full mugs of coffee and her iPad tucked under her arm Clary walked toward Magnus’ desk just as he sprang up from his chair nearly causing both coffees to spill. 

“What we should do is invite him here!” Magnus proclaimed, pointing his finger at the floor. “We can show him the designs, all the modern technology and conveniences, then offer him a discount on commercial space in the new building. That will prove how generous we are and how much this project will not only improve the neighborhood but also his business as well. Surely he’d see reason.” 

Clary set the coffees down and checked her blouse for any stains. “I don’t know how easy it will be to get him here. He has yet to respond to any of our letters.” 

“He probably just thinks if he ignores us we’ll go away,” Magnus discerned as he gratefully picked up his much needed second cup of coffee. “You should call him. Turn on the charm. You’ve got a talent for getting people to eat out of your hand. You do it to me all the time.” 

“Well I learned from the master,” Clary winked, having witnessed firsthand the way Magnus charmed influential people to cultivate business relationships. He was very genuine but also very efficacious. 

“Touché,” Magnus said as the two of them tapped cups. 

“When should I schedule the meeting?” Clary asked. 

“Let’s allow him to decide. Phone him and let him know we’re at his disposal anytime he’d like to meet. Let him feel like he has the upper hand.” 

“What if he refuses?” Clary asked as she tilted her head skeptically. 

Magnus narrowed his eyes and cocked his head to the side giving her a sly grin. “Then tell him he’d better have a damn good lawyer.”

 

* * *

 

“Why don’t you just eat the grounds? Wouldn’t that be faster?” Maia said sarcastically, watching Alec hover over the coffee pot refilling his mug for the third time. 

“Shhh,” Alec shushed her, his head pounding with a killer hangover that literally felt like his brain was splitting in two. 

“You look like hell. Why don’t you just go back home and go to bed? I can handle things here,” Maia suggested, taking out a new filter to make a fresh pot of coffee. 

“I’ll be fine.” 

“You sure as hell don’t look fine,” Maia fired back. 

“Gee thanks,” Alec groaned, hating the fact he couldn’t hide how miserable he was, knowing he probably looked even worse on the outside than he felt on the inside. 

Maia busied herself making coffee while thinking of ways to make Alec talk. “So when are you going to tell me what the hell happened to you last night? You’re being awfully secretive,” Maia inquired, having already asked him countless times last night and this morning about his strange behavior at the bar. 

“There’s nothing to tell.” 

“Bullshit,” Maia objected. “This is me Alec, I know something is wrong with you. You went to the bathroom last night and came back looking like you’d had some kind of near death experience.” 

“I wish it would have been.” 

“OK, that’s it. If you won’t tell me what happened then we’ll just talk about the letter that came yesterday instead. What do you plan to do about it? Because this problem isn’t going away by itself,” Maia countered, knowing full well Alec would resist this line of questioning even more than the first. 

“You don’t play fair.” 

“I know,” Maia grinned. “Now spill it Lightwood!” 

“Ok, Ok,” Alec sighed, finally giving in. “So there was this guy…” 

“I knew it!" Maia exclaimed excitedly, clapping her hands. 

Alec gave her an annoyed look. 

“Sorry, I won’t interrupt, please continue,” Maia smirked devilishly, relishing the fact that she could read her best friend's mind so well. 

Alec rolled his eyes and let out an irritated exhale. “So I went out into the alley behind the bar to uhhhh… get some fresh air, and there was this guy out there talking on the phone.” 

“Mmm hmm, was he cute?” Maia asked, her eyes twinkling. 

“You said you weren’t going to interrupt.” 

“Sorry, but this is an important question so I can visualize.” 

Alec let out a ragged and frustrated breath. “Yes, he was very good looking.” 

“I knew it!” Maia exploded again, loving every delicious detail. 

Alec rolled his eyes again, feeling even more aggravated by her bubbling excitement, but he knew there was no turning back now. “So anyway… he started talking to me and he was very… uhhh… I guess you’d say forward.” 

“Oh really?” Maia trilled excitedly. 

“Not in like a sleazy pervert way but in a nice way… like a gentleman,” Alec confessed timidly. 

“A gentleman?” Maia cooed, incapable of containing her enthusiasm. “Well, well, he sounds intriguing!” 

“Oh, he was,” Alec said as he eyed the fresh pot of coffee debating a fourth cup. “I’ve never met anyone like him before in my life. He was confident and suave as hell. And he said I was… _a beautiful sight.”_  

“Oh shit!” Maia reacted, pounding her fist on the counter in shock. 

“Yeah, oh shit is right. And then afterwards he said I was lovely.” 

“Wait, wait, backup,” Maia interrupted again, raising both hands to stop him from continuing. “ _Afterwards?_ After what?” 

Alec blushed. 

“Oh. My. God, what did you do?” Maia howled, punching Alec playfully in the arm. 

“It all happened so fast,” Alec responded in a daze, his face completely zoned out as his mind drifted back to last night. 

“What? What happened so fast? Don’t leave me hanging here!” 

“I don’t know he just kept walking closer and closer, and I was frozen in place like a complete dumbass. But he just kept walking until he was right in front of me. We were literally like inches apart.  And then he put his hand on the side of my face and asked if he could kiss me.” 

“Holy shit!” Maia swore, clasping both hands over her mouth in shock. 

“Yeah, exactly.” 

“No wonder you were freaking out." 

“That’s putting it mildly,” Alec scoffed, feeling he still hadn’t gotten over the shock of it all. 

“So you let him?” Maia came right out and asked, her eyes blown wide in wonderment.   

“Obviously.” 

“Was he good?” 

“Maia…” Alec groaned, rolling his eyes once again. 

“Don’t Maia me! Not when you’re just getting to the best part, damn it!” 

Alec was so easily embarrassed. He smiled innocently as another warm blush spread across his face casting it into a lovely shade of pink. In that moment of remembering the kiss he could almost feel the strangers lips brushing against his mouth again, so soft and warm. The thought of it made his heart flutter. “It was the best kiss I’ve ever had in my life.” 

“Damn!” Maia said in awe. “That’s amazing. It sounds just like something out of a romance novel. I mean, who does that? Honestly?” 

“I don’t know, part of me thinks maybe I dreamed it,” Alec frowned, feeling the memory was really too good to be true. 

“So, when will you see him again? Does he live nearby?” 

“That’s the thing. We didn’t give our names or exchange numbers.” 

“What?” Maia gasped, shocked once again by the way the story was progressing. 

“He just kissed me and then left,” Alec shrugged, his shoulders slumping in defeat. 

“Wow,” Maia exhaled, feeling let down that this didn’t have a better ending. 

“Yeah,” Alec sighed as he grabbed the coffee pot. 

“So what are you going to do now?” 

“What can I do?  I mean, there are millions of people in this city, he could be anywhere,” Alec muttered gloomily before taking a sip from his mug. 

“But you can’t just give up! This guy could be _the one._ Like your soulmate!” 

“Come on, don’t be ridiculous,” Alec moped, not in the mood to fantasize about what could have been with a man he clearly would never see again. 

“Hey, you know I’m as cynical as they come where love is concerned, but part of me likes to believe there could be someone out there for each of us,” Maia said dreamily, letting her tough exterior fade just a bit as she admitted this hidden part of herself. Down deep she was someone who believed in romance and fairytale endings, though she tried hard to deny it. 

“You’ve officially read too many books,” Alec grumbled, growing tired of this conversation and how miserable it was making him feel. 

“You really think this is a coincidence?” Maia chided him. “I mean, this amazingly perfect guy just happened to be in the alley behind a bar at _the exact same time_ as you? Doesn’t that seem like a million to one odds?” 

“And the odds of ever finding him again are even worse,” Alec whined. 

“Don’t be such a downer. I can help you! I’ll call the Hunter’s Moon, see if anyone remembers seeing him. He sounds like the type of guy that would stick out in a crowd.” 

“Yeah, and he said he was there with a big group.” 

“Even better,” Maia beamed. “The bartender is sure to remember a huge tip.” 

Just as Alec was pondering the idea of calling the bar to try to track down this mystery man the phone on the wall next to him rang. Not even thinking to look at the caller ID Alec answered. “Shop Around the Corner, can I help you?” 

“Hello, yes, I’m calling for Mr. Alexander Lightwood,” a woman’s voice requested. 

“Uhhh, who is calling?” Alec asked confusedly, caught off guard by hearing someone ask for him specifically. 

“My name is Clarissa Fray, is this Mr. Lightwood?” 

Alec gulped. “Yeah…” 

“Fantastic! I was so hoping I could reach you directly Mr. Lightwood because I have some very exciting news to share. You see I work for MBAD and we’ve been very anxious to speak to you for quite some time about an amazing opportunity for your business.” 

“Opportunity?  Wait, MBAD? Aren’t you the assholes trying to tear down my shop?” Alec snapped, finally realizing through his foggy, hungover brain who was calling. 

“Sir, I know it might seem like that at first, but trust me, you really should take just a bit of time to meet with us and hear what we have to say. There are a lot of important details you may not be aware of, information that is critical to the outcome of this matter. We’d love to get together at your convenience, any day or time that will work for you, so we can discuss this.” 

The woman’s voice was kind and friendly. Alec could picture an eager, young up-and-comer sent to do the boss’ dirty work for him. She was probably supposed to lure him in with her sweet, demure voice like a moth to a flame. He chuckled to himself as he realized they had absolutely no idea who they were dealing with. 

“Listen, I really have no desire to hear your plans for replacing my bookstore with some trendy, organic juice bar. So trust me, it would be a wasted trip,” Alec snapped, quickly shutting her down. 

Clary felt a tinge of guilt. She actually agreed with him in many respects but still felt hope there was some way to acquire the shop without causing too much collateral damage. “Won’t you please just come in and speak with us face to face? We really want to work _with you,_ not against you.” 

“If you want to tear down this shop then believe me, you’re definitely against me.  And bringing me to your office to make some bullshit offer isn’t going to change anything,” Alec fired back. 

“Alright, I understand Mr. Lightwood, it’s your choice. But I feel I should tell you that the next phone call you receive from us will not be as pleasant,” Clary informed him, her voice shifting to a more serious tone. “So I recommend you find yourself a good attorney.” 

Alec closed his eyes and pulled the phone away from his ear for a moment. _Attorney?_ He thought to himself, knowing without a doubt he didn’t have the money for something like that. There was no way he could wage war against a billion dollar real estate developer, no matter how desperate he was to keep his parent’s legacy alive. When he opened his eyes he saw Maia staring at him questioningly, and he knew her life was just as tied to the bookstore as his was. Maybe he was being too stubborn. Maybe he should make the trip uptown and at least hear what they had to say. Didn’t he at least owe Maia that much? 

“Are you still there?” Clary asked, hearing nothing but silence on the other end. 

Alec cleared his throat. “Yeah, sorry, I’m still here.” 

“I apologize if I’m keeping you.” 

“No, it’s fine. I was just thinking I guess I could come by tomorrow. But it would have to be after I close up at 8:00, probably closer to 9:00.” 

“No problem at all,” Clary answered with a bubbly sweetness. “We’d be happy to meet with you after closing time. Do you have our address?” 

Alec thought of the clump of letters from MBAD stashed in the backroom behind a stack of damaged books. “Yeah, I have it.” 

“Fantastic! So we’ll plan to see you tomorrow then.” 

“Yeah, OK.” 

“Oh, and Mr. Lightwood, I promise you we are not your enemy. We really have your best interests at heart.” 

Alec felt a lump swell in his throat as he disconnected the call without saying goodbye. He felt like he’d just completed step one of losing everything he’d worked so hard for the last five year. It was an awful, sickening, dejected feeling that combined with his headache and made him feel like he might collapse right where he stood. 

“You OK?” Maia asked, seeing the anguished look on Alec’s face. 

“No, but I’m going to have to find a way to be,” Alec mumbled as his developing sadness wrapped itself tightly around his body, encasing him in a heavy, weighted sorrow. 

“I’m so sorry Alec.” 

“Yeah, me too.” 

Taking what was left of his coffee Alec silently headed toward the backroom. He felt an overwhelming urge to completely break down and he didn’t want Maia to see. “Are you OK out here for a while if I go back and work on those special orders?” 

“Of course, yeah, go ahead,” Maia reassured him, reaching to place one hand on Alec’s arm patting it gently as a sign of solidarity and support. 

“I’ll be back out here in a bit.” 

“Take your time.” Maia said with a kind smile. 

“Thanks.” 

When Alec felt the swinging door to the backroom thump against his back he let out a long exhale of stress and grief. Knowing he was finally alone, the tears he’d been fighting back since he’d hung up the phone began to roll down his heated face. He kicked over a pile of empty cardboard boxes Maia had stacked by the door, feeling just as angry as he did sad. The entire situation felt completely unfair, especially after he’d worked so hard and come so far. It was impossible to accept that there was no solution, that no matter what he did now he couldn’t change anything. He didn’t like being helpless, it wasn’t in his nature to give in to threats or intimidation. 

Sitting down at the old, rickety desk in the corner of the backroom, the same desk where his father had spent so many long hours each night balancing the books and completing all the ordering by hand, he reached to open the bottom desk drawer.  It squeaked from age and rust as he pulled the handle until light revealed an old family photo in a broken wooden frame, the glass cracked in one corner.  Alec took the broken remnants of his family and placed it on his lap. His tears splashed against the dusty glass like raindrops as he gazed down on four faces that meant the world to him.  In the center was his mother and father, young and full of life, smiling back at him with so much hope and joy.  On the left was his sister Isabelle, smiling awkwardly with glasses much too big for her face, and her hair in two braids. He could barely remember her ever looking like that, it seemed like a lifetime ago. On the right, next to his former self, was the beaming smile of his little brother Max. Round cheeks sprinkled with freckles with his hair long and curling over the tops of his ears, he looked like a tiny cherub. Alec felt a pain shoot through his chest like an arrow to the heart thinking about his little brother. His sparkling eyes and infectious laugh, and how his whole body would shake from any stupid joke Alec would bring home from school. He missed him so much, and no matter how many years went by time hadn’t eased the pain. 

Alec wiped his hand across the glass smudging the muddy tears, feeling about as low as he’d felt in years. Somehow losing this shop was like losing his family all over again. He knew there was no way to preserve the years of memories that lived within the bookstore’s walls. And no way to keep this last surviving piece of his parents alive in the face of insurmountable odds. It was a truly hopeless situation with no other outcome than total devastation. 

But as hopeless as the situation was Alec didn’t want to go down without a fight. Maybe it wouldn’t do a bit of good, and maybe he’d only end up looking like a fool to these people, but at least he could say that he’d tried.  

Reaching behind the stack of damaged books along the wall, Alec grabbed the fistful of stashed letters he’d wanted so desperately to forget existed.  Tossing them on the desk he took the envelope on top of the pile and angrily ripped it open.  Unfolding the single sheet of paper inside his eyes went to the very bottom of the letter where the name, address, and phone number were listed. “Magnus Bane, founder and design director,” Alec muttered spitefully, having never felt such a raging fury down deep in his soul just from speaking a person’s name aloud.  “I know there’s a special place in hell for someone like you Mr. Bane. Someone cruel and heartless who would force people to give up their livelihoods all for the sake of your own selfish objectives. And I’m gonna tell you that right to your stupid, pompous, ugly face.” 

 

* * *

  

“Are you sure you don’t want me to go with you?” Maia asked for the tenth time in the last five minutes as Alec turned the key to lock the front door of the shop. 

“Yes, I’m sure,” Alec replied. “There’s no reason we both have to suffer.” He was already sweating in the new dress shirt he’d bought last night, but he was determined to at least pretend to look the part of a business owner. 

“Well I really don’t mind, you know I’d love to have your back if it comes down to a fight. I can be pretty tough you know,” Maia said, raising her fists into a fighter’s stance. 

“I know, and I appreciate it. But I have a feeling I might say some shit that will probably get me thrown out on my ass, so I don’t want you going down with me.” 

Maia spread her arms wide apart to offer Alec a hug. They usually weren’t the mushy type, but in this situation, with so much on the line, they both really needed it.  “Good luck, and if you need me tonight, you know to talk or anything, just call me.” 

“Thanks,” Alec muttered, appreciating her support. 

The two parted ways, walking in opposite directions. Alec decided to take a cab, he was much too anxious to deal with a crowded subway or bus right now. He needed some alone time to think, and a chance to build back the anger he’d tried to squash all throughout his workday.  It didn’t take much effort on his part, simply thinking about his family and everything he was about to lose took him right to the tipping point once again.  His buried rage slowly grew within him like creeping fields of hot, molten lava.  It continued to build and intensify as he focused on the enemy approaching. 

The cab ride had been short and when the driver pulled up in front of the Rothman Building Alec took one last deep breath before setting off to find the offices of MBAD. As he entered the building the lobby was empty except for one security guard sitting behind a highly polished marble desk. 

“Sir, can I help you?” He questioned Alec suspiciously. 

“Uh, yeah, I have an appointment at MBAD,” Alec mumbled, already feeling intimidated. 

“Mr. Lightwood, I presume?” The guard asked and Alec shook his head to confirm.  “Yes, they’re expecting you. Right this way, sir.” 

The guard walked Alec back to a bank of elevators and pushed the button for him. The doors immediately glided open soundlessly and the man reached inside to insert a keycard into the slot that would allow him access to the 42nd floor. Which, Alec quickly learned, was all the way to the top.  

“Good luck,” the guard said dismissively as he turned on his heel and walked away. 

Alec entered the elevator with caution as the man retreated. Once inside the doors slowly closed sealing him in the shiny silver box like a tomb. As he began his upward assent Alec’s heart was hammering against his ribs, making it very difficult to breathe normally. He was sweating profusely and the collar of his new dress shirt felt like it was shrinking around his neck like a noose, he honestly felt like he might pass out.  The elevator moved so quickly his stomach did a flip and his ears popped. 

When the doors finally dinged to signal his arrival to the 42nd floor Alec frantically tried to regain his composure.  _“Come on Lightwood, pull yourself together,”_ he muttered to himself. Then before he could even take the first step off he saw a young woman was standing right in front of the doors smiling enthusiastically.  Alec immediately assumed she was the person he’d spoken to on the phone yesterday. 

“Mr. Lightwood, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Clarissa Fray, we spoke on the phone yesterday. But please call me Clary. I am Magnus Bane's creative design assistant,” Clary instructed him, giving Alec her most warm and welcoming smile. 

“Hello,” Alec managed to squeak out, still feeling lightheaded and as nervous as he’d ever been in his life. 

“Mr. Bane is waiting for you in his office, if you’ll just follow me please.” 

Alec nodded and the woman’s smile widened. She seemed nice enough, but Alec wasn’t going to let her phony act deter him from the brewing hate and venom he’d been looking forward to spewing all day. 

“Can I get you a drink? Pellegrino?” She said, pausing at a refreshment area that was well stocked with all types of drinks and fancy bottled waters, even champagne. 

“No thanks,” Alec replied, thinking to himself the champagne was probably to toast the acquisition of yet another small business, namely his. That thought churned up his already boiling anger to the point that he balled his hands into tight fists at his sides. His arms trembling. 

Alec continued to follow Clary down a long corridor lined with offices until they reached a set of double doors at the very end.  Placing her hand on the doorknob Clary turned to Alec with an excited look. “Ready?” 

“Uhh, yeah,” Alec answered, feeling ready to get this nightmare over with, and hopefully not end up at the police station being booked for assault. 

The door to Magnus Bane’s office swung open revealing the most impressive surroundings Alec had ever laid eyes on. The office was more like a haven than a place of work, and he stood there slightly dumbfounded before even noticing there was a man lingering by the window. His back was turned and he appeared to be staring out over the skyline of city lights. 

“Mr. Lightwood is here for you,” Clary called out to the man at the window and as he slowly turned to face them Alec felt the floor beneath his feet give way and his knees buckle from shock. He reached out to grab the edge of the open door behind him to catch himself and after blinking several times to make sure he wasn’t seeing things he gasped aloud. Standing right in front of him was the absolute last human being on the planet he was expecting to see on the other side of the door. All of the anger and rage he’d been feeling moments ago had drained from his body as well as all the blood, leaving him chilled like a corpse submerged in a frozen lake.  _This can’t be happening,_ Alec thought to himself. _There’s no fucking way._  

Clary had already made her way into the office, not paying any attention to Alec behind her, leading him towards an empty chair. But Alec couldn’t move to follow her, he just stood frozen like a statue, his eyes locked on the man in front of him. A man who also looked equally as shocked as neither of them said a word to each other. 

“You can have a seat right here,” Clary said kindly toward Alec, noticing he was still at the door. “I’ll leave you two alone to get acquainted then I’ll come back in a little while to guide you on a tour of our designs.” 

Somehow Alec managed to shuffle his feet forward, still not taking his eyes off the man he now knew to be Magnus Bane. When he finally made it to the chair he sat down slowly, grasping the chair arms in the hope it would keep him from sliding right out onto the floor. 

Clary smiled sweetly again, noticing Alec’s nervous appearance, then turned and made her exit, closing the office door behind her.  The two men were silent another few seconds, the air between them supercharged with an electricity that was palpable, until eventually one of them spoke. 

 _“You,”_ Magnus uttered breathlessly, looking at the man who was sitting right in front of him, never feeling so lost for words before in his life. “I can’t believe it. _You’re_ Alexander Lightwood.” 

“And you’re Magnus Bane,” Alec murmured in response, struggling to convince himself of this inconceivable truth. 

 _“You_ own the bookstore on West 10th?” Magnus asked, clearly hoping maybe there’d been some sort of mix-up or maybe there was a logical explanation as to why the man whose face had kept him awake for the last two nights was suddenly right in front of him under the most awkward and unbelievable set of circumstances. 

“I do,” Alec confessed, having snapped out of his stupor enough to now fully realize the man he’d encountered in the alley two nights ago was the same man who was forcing him out of business. He couldn’t even process the confusing array of mixed emotions swirling around in his mind. 

“I don’t know what to say,” Magnus replied, walking forward to take a seat at his desk, looking stunned. “I never thought I’d see you again.” 

“Yeah, well that makes two of us,” Alec responded, feeling slightly stung by the apparent fact that Magnus Bane had never intended to see him again after their kiss. Plus he was probably concerned now that Alec was here he’d want to pick up where they left off. 

“I appreciate you coming here to meet me,” Magnus told him quite honestly as he scooted his chair underneath his desk and folded his arms across the glass top. 

“Well I didn’t have much of a choice,” Alec scoffed with an air of bitterness to his voice. 

Magnus winced, suddenly overcome by a wave of guilt. “I’m sorry, truly I am. If I would have known—" 

“If you would have known what?” Alec interrupted, his dulled resentment peeking back up through his lessening shock. 

“Well obviously I didn’t have any idea _you_ were the person being affected by this project,” Magnus explained, trying to make his case. 

“Well you knew you were doing it to _somebody._ The facts don’t change just because we’ve met before,” Alec rebuked, allowing his anger to surge forth while his body was already beginning to tremble and sweat again. 

“I know that—” 

“So get on with it! Tell me this _amazing opportunity_ your partner out there was gushing about on the phone,” Alec challenged, interrupting Magnus again. 

“Listen, I understand you’re upset. Really I do.” 

“Do you? Do you understand? Because I don’t think you do.” Alec’s voice was rising in pitch and getting more anxious and aggressive. “This business is my entire life, it’s my family’s legacy and life’s work. And you want to come in and smash it into a pile of rubble! That’s what I understand.” 

Magnus took a deep breath to steady himself. He could hear the fear in Alec’s voice as well as the desperation. He knew he had to find a way to keep the conversation from turning into a fight. “The city is constantly growing and changing. Old buildings come down, new ones go up, it’s happening every day. That’s progress, and it’s what this country has been built on.” 

“I don’t care about progress! I care about my bookstore! And you can call me selfish, or naive, or just a stupid kid with a stupid dream, but I haven’t given up my entire life for this shop so I can watch you tear it down!” Alec bellowed, letting Magnus Bane know exactly how he felt about his so-called progress.

“Alexander—" 

 _“What?_ What did you just call me?” Alec sputtered incredulously. 

“I’m sorry, that’s your name isn’t it?” Magnus questioned, wondering if he’d made a mistake. 

“Don’t call me that!” Alec shot back. “I don’t know you, I don’t even _want_ to know you. You’re just some rich asshole who thinks you’re better than me and I’m not going to sit here and let you tell me about what this country has been built on! I don’t care about your freaking tower of wealth and excess! You can take the whole thing and stick it up your ass!” 

Magnus sighed and put his head in his hands. “We aren’t getting anywhere with this conversation.” 

“You know what, you’re right. We aren’t,” Alec agreed. “So I’m just gonna go.” Alec huffed, launching himself from the chair so quickly he almost tripped over his own feet. 

“You’re making a big mistake,” Magnus muttered with exasperation, watching Alec leave knowing there wasn't anything he could say that would make him feel any better about the plans that were already set in motion. 

“No, I think _you’re_ making the mistake, because my shop means something to my community and it does a lot of good for people! Honest, hardworking New Yorkers, not rich snobs who want private pools and stupid waterfalls,” Alec snarled, pointing to Magnus’ cascading wall of water. “That crap isn’t what this country was built on either!” 

Magnus exhaled sharply and stood up from his desk with a dramatic flourish. “Very well, I think you’ve made your point Mr. Lightwood.” 

“Good, I’m glad you can see my point _Mr. Bane.”_  

The two men stood staring at each other in silence as if both were waiting for the other to say something else. Alec felt his anger ebb slightly as he focused his gaze on two deep brown eyes that reflected the light of the room like shimmering tide pools dancing in moonlight. Those were the same eyes he’d first met in the alley, and that he’d been thinking about for two days. Their beauty ensnared him as swelling waves pulled at his body like the unrelenting force of the ocean’s undertow. He felt himself slipping as time momentarily stood still. 

Just then the office door popped open. “How’s it going in here?” Clary called out in a sing-song voice. 

“I believe Mr. Lightwood was just leaving,” Magnus replied, his voice flat and emotionless. 

“Before the tour?” Clary pouted, having no idea what had just happened between the two before she’d arrived. 

Alec managed to break away from Magnus Bane’s intoxicating presence and he turned and headed toward the door. “Yeah, I’m outta here.” 

Alec stalked right past Clary and through the open door without daring to turn back to say goodbye. He just walked with purpose as quickly as he could back down the hall and toward the elevators from which he’d came. His heart was fluttering with anguish and his breath was coming in short, quick bursts. He knew he had to get out of this building as fast as he could before he really did something he would regret. 

“What was that all about?” Clary asked Magnus, feeling completely confused by Alec’s sudden and swift departure. 

Magnus folded his arms tightly across his chest as his eyelids fluttered rapidly. “That, my dear, was definitive proof that I am the architect of my own destruction.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, these two are having some problems aren't they? ;)  
> It's going to be interesting to see how this all shakes out. I'm excited!!
> 
> As I said in the last chapter, each chapter title will be based on a famous literary work, or personal favorite. This time it's Catch 22 by Joseph Heller. And I think we can all agree Magnus and Alec are definitely caught in a catch 22 right now.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you'll take a moment to leave comments and kudos. They mean so much to me! :)


	3. Persuasion

Alec sprinted from the Rothman building, taking the front entrance steps two at a time, until he was back on the city sidewalk headed toward home. He artfully dodged between strolling tourists and piles of stinking garbage bags, not daring to slow down in his attempt to flee the scene. The cold October night air was stinging his lungs as he drew long, ragged breaths in through his nose and out through his mouth. He didn’t want to think about what had just happened, he only wanted to run as fast as his feet could carry him. The meeting at MBDA had been a complete disaster thanks to a shocking revelation he hadn’t been prepared to face. The identity of his mysterious stranger confirmed to be none other than the very person his fear and loathing had been focused on. It was like two worlds colliding, one filled with hope and excitement crashing head first into another filled with hate and mistrust. Even as he continued to run, visions of Magnus Bane’s deep, penetrating eyes swirled relentlessly through his mind. Eyes that had once held so much beauty and intrigue were now darkened by a terrible truth. Alec dashed across busy streets, block after block, desperate to escape his fate. Narrowly avoiding being hit by the taxicabs that zoomed past, the drivers shook their fists and shouted profanities at him. Alec didn’t hesitate, he needed to get home and that was all he could focus on now. So he ran as fast as he could away from MBAD and their aesthetically perfect offices, and away from Magnus Bane and his inexplicably perfect features, back to his tiny, little apartment where he’d finally be safe. 

Alec liked living alone. He liked the quiet solitude and especially the guarantee of privacy. After his parent’s accident he had briefly lived with Jace, which had turned out to be a total nightmare. Jace was a slob, plain and simple. On a daily basis they were drowning in overfilled ashtrays and empty beer bottles, not to mention the constant perfume of greasy pizza boxes that never seemed to find their way into the trash. But even worse than the smell was the incessant noise. Jace was always in perpetual songwriting mode which usually ended up being hour after hour of the same three chord progressions with no resolution. It had been 6 months of hell that nearly ended their friendship.  Alec swore when he moved out he would never have a roommate again, even if that meant he had to live in a broom closet, and he’d stuck to his word. His apartment now was so small he could almost stretch his arms across the width of it. One large room with a bed and desk on one side and a makeshift kitchen and dining table on the other. It was tiny, but it was his.  The life insurance from his parents had been enough to keep his head above water. Of course the bookstore had its good and bad months, but for the most part he wasn’t making enough money to live on. Maia had helped keep finances in order, and Isabelle did her best to pitch in when she was back home, but things were tight. Of course now, standing on the cusp of losing everything, Alec felt it had all been for nothing. All the careful saving and frugal spending, all the blood, sweat, and tears, none of it had really made any difference. The feeling of utter and complete failure loomed over him as he struggled to come to terms with reality. 

Turning the key to unlock his apartment door Alec let out a long, grateful exhale, feeling glad to be back home at last. As he carefully locked the door behind him a huge amount of pent up stress and tension radiated through his back and shoulders. All he wanted to do now was just take a hot shower and go to bed. Maybe then he could forget the events of this terrible day and try to come up with some sort of game plan for his future.  If not a plan then at least a next step, some sort of goal to focus his energy and frustration on. Kicking off his shoes and unbuttoning the sweat soaked dress shirt he’d bought for his failed meeting, Alec headed to the bathroom, his body riddled with exhaustion. 

The hot water from the shower quickly filled Alec’s tiny bathroom with steam, the moisture clinging to his skin as he stepped into the tub. Under the limp jet of spray he was reminded of the fancy schmancy waterfall Magnus Bane had in his office and how it silently cascaded down the wall. The pretentiousness of it made Alec chuckle out loud to himself. “What a jerk,” he mumbled bitterly, trying in vain to convince himself that were actually true. But the voice in Alec’s head piped up to immediately disagree. Magnus wasn’t really a jerk at all, as much as Alec wanted him to be. He actually seemed to be a genuinely kind person and he’d been nothing but nice to him, even when faced with Alec throwing a hissy fit. He was a successful designer and a smart businessman who unfortunately just happened to have his sights set on Alec’s bookstore. It wasn’t personal. He hadn’t intended to hurt him. But the pain was still acute. 

So what did Alec expect Magnus Bane to do? Cancel his entire construction project just for him? That seemed like a very silly and childish demand. But Alec’s rational, intelligent side couldn’t seem to win out over his impassioned, emotional side. Not in this case anyway. Even as naïve as it may seem to hope for a positive solution he couldn’t allow himself to simply rollover and let Magnus take his shop. No matter how brilliant and beautiful he was.  

 _“Beautiful,”_ Alec repeated out loud to himself, his memories of Magnus’ stunning face crystal clear in his mind. He could see his glimmering eyes and full lips, his sculpted cheekbones and angular jawline, every flawless piece of him perfectly crafted as if Alec’s own heart’s desire had been cast into human form. This revelation made him blush causing the tiny droplets of water to feel cool against his heated skin. Magnus was beautiful there was no doubt, probably the most beautiful person he’d ever seen, but admitting that to himself only made his heart heavier. How could a person who made him feel so alive also make him feel so utterly hopeless at the same time? Earlier today he would have been thrilled for the chance to reconnect with his mysterious stranger, but now, only a few hours later, it felt like he’d been cursed. It was like being given everything he always knew he wanted, then having it ripped away just as quickly. It was a cruel twist of fate. 

Alec turned around to put his hair underneath the streaming showerhead which caused water to trickle down the length of his face and across his lips. The gentle flow of warmth over his mouth triggered a memory, and for just a brief moment he swore he felt the touch of Magnus’ kiss. Caught off guard, Alec had an immediate visceral response. His stomach muscles tightened, his neck tilted slightly back, and his lips parted just far enough to let out a low groan. Allowing himself to slip further into the daydream he tried to imagine what it might be like if Magnus were with him now, stepping into the tub from behind him, wrapping his arms around his body. The gentle and familiar touch of his hand against his face.  Alec reached up and touched his own cheek wishing he would find Magnus’ hand there, his smooth, creamy skin drenched wet from the shower. His imagination was running wild as his heartrate began to increase. Part of him hated what this man was doing to him, how he’d allowed him to weave his way into his thoughts and wreak havoc on his emotions. But another part, a more greedy and lustful side of his consciousness, loved every minute of it. _What’s the harm, really?_ He innocently asked himself as the memory of Magnus’ face bathed in a soft purple glow came tumbling back to the forefront of his mind. The alley had been illuminated in such a strange incandescence, it only added to the illusion that this life altering kiss had never actually happened. That it had purely been a fabrication of Alec’s deepest and most hidden desires. But the annoying voice in his head returned for a second time, reminding him it hadn’t been a fantasy at all, it had been real. And that very real person he’d kissed was the same person closing in on his bookstore. This reality check put a damper on his sex driven hallucination and Alec grumbled angrily to himself, realizing not even in his fantasies were things allowed to go well. 

After drying off and slipping into a clean pair of knit pajama pants Alec switched off the light and climbed into bed. Checking the time on his phone, which was on the small table next to him, he saw it was only 11:00pm. Gazing up at the ceiling, into the darkness, he wondered what Magnus Bane was doing right now. Was he home alone… was he upset by how the meeting had gone… and most importantly, was he thinking of him. Alec rolled over onto his stomach and pressed his face firmly into his pillow wishing he could empty his mind of all these confusing thoughts, at least long enough to get a good night’s sleep. But apparently his brain had other plans because the highlight reel of Magnus’ every move played on a continuous loop, promising another long, sleepless night.

 

* * *

  

Magnus Bane stood on the terrace of his luxurious new penthouse at 15 Central Park West, gazing out over the city wondering where he’d gone wrong. Up until just a few days ago his work had been going perfectly according to plan. His designs had been approved, his construction timeline was in place, and he felt confident his latest business venture would be a huge success.  That was before the events of Tuesday night when he’d found himself magnetically drawn toward a handsome stranger in a dimly lit alley. A powerful force had pulled him into making a colossal mistake, one he felt sure he was about to pay dearly for.  Lifting a chilled glass of bourbon to his lips Magnus closed his eyes and allowed the slow burning liquid to coat the inside of his mouth. The warmth spread down through his chest and radiated heat to his extremities. He desperately needed the booze to numb his mind and erase the misery he was currently wallowing in. His meeting with Alexander Lightwood just a few short hours ago had been a total disaster, one he hadn’t been prepared for and had no way of navigating. That was hard for him to admit, priding himself on his ability to solve problems and negotiate terms, but there was no clear cut solution to the affairs of the heart. And right now, his heart was what was in jeopardy. Kissing a stranger should have been a temporary high, but there was something about Alexander that wasn’t easy to dismiss. Magnus’ personal mantra had always been _never mix business with pleasure_ , and he never allowed himself to get emotionally involved with colleagues or clients. But it was too late for that now, one foolish moment of weakness had resulted in a personal and professional catastrophe. He’d never felt so confounded. 

After the explosive end to their meeting Magnus had asked Clary to share with him all of her research into Alec Lightwood’s personal life. She was very thorough and had left no stone unturned, never knowing what they might be able to use to manipulate him. The thought of which now made Magnus’ stomach turn.  As he sifted through various documents, he found an article from the _Times_ detailing the events of the Lightwood family’s tragic boating accident. Alec’s parents and younger brother had been killed leaving him and a younger sister alone. Magnus felt a tightening in his chest trying to imagine this 18-year-old boy suddenly head of the household and running a business all on his own. There was a photo with the article and Magnus gently glided his thumb over a younger version of the man he’d met, wishing he could have been there to help him. 

Aggravated with himself, Magnus tossed the folder down on a low-lying teak coffee table, then finished the rest of his bourbon in one gulp. He hated this overwhelming feeling of vulnerability and he wished more than anything he’d never gone to that ridiculous bar in the first place. He had no one else to blame for this mess but himself and the only idea he had for a possible solution was to throw as much money at Alexander Lightwood as it took to make him go away.  Whatever the amount, it would be worth it.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Alec awoke feeling anxious and exhausted. Another endless night of tossing and turning had resulted in very little sleep and not a single plausible idea of what he could do to save his shop. Filling a large thermos with coffee he donned an oversized sweater with matching beanie Izzy had insisted made him look “adorable”, and headed out into the crisp autumn air. The trees along his route to work were blazing bright orange, yellow and crimson in the early morning sunlight, their dried leaves crackling underfoot. Alec kept his head down as he scrolled through dozens of missed texts Maia had sent last night, and a few from Jace and Simon as well.  Evidentially she’d told them something because their cryptic inquiries about how he was feeling and what he was up to, were completely out of character. He contemplated a response that might keep his friends from pursuing further interrogations as he made the last turn onto 10th Street oblivious to his surroundings. 

“Hey man,” a voice called out, startling Alec away from his phone. 

“Simon, what’re you doing here?” Alec asked, completely surprised to see his friend standing in front of him. 

“I just thought I’d swing by, since I was in the neighborhood, and I brought bagels!” Simon responded cheerfully, holding up a large brown paper sack. 

“Wow, thanks,” Alec said, eyeing Simon suspiciously knowing he’d come a hell of a long way across town this early in the morning just to bring breakfast. 

“I’ve got coffee!” Maia chimed in, walking up from behind Simon with a huge smile plastered across her face. Alec noticed she was carrying a drink holder with four venti cups from Starbucks and before he could do a headcount he saw Jace come around the corner behind her. 

“The gang’s all here,” Jace grumbled, looking half asleep with a cigarette bobbing from his bottom lip. “Please tell me one of those is mine,” he said to Maia, looking at the coffee expectantly. 

“Let’s get inside, it’s freezing out here,” Maia said to Alec, completely ignoring Jace as if he hadn’t even said a word to her. 

Alec pulled the keys from his front pants pocket and unlocked the bookstore to allow them all inside. Clearly this had taken some organizational efforts, and Alec guessed it was Maia’s doing.  He held the door open for everyone as Maia and Simon made their way inside with the bagels and coffee first. Then he made sure Jace disposed of his cigarette before following them in empty handed. 

“I got a bunch of different kinds… plain, poppy seed, blueberry, onion, so you guys can take your pick,” Simon informed them, setting the bagels down on the counter next to the coffee. 

Alec stood back and watched the group dive in, not feeling a bit hungry as he nervously waited to hear whatever speeches they’d all rehearsed. It felt like an ambush and his stomach was drawn into a tight knot. 

“So, the three of us were talking last night,” Maia began as she nonchalantly spread cream cheese across a plain bagel, avoiding eye contact. 

“The three of you?” Alec questioned, trying to imagine his three friends actually having a conversation without him present. 

“Yeah, we went to the Hunter’s Moon for a drink,” Maia responded cautiously, still avoiding meeting Alec’s gaze. 

“You three went out for a drink? _Together?”_ Alec gasped, feeling this was surely a sign hell had frozen over. 

“Don’t act so shocked. We can go places without you, you know.” 

Alec couldn’t even imagine these three sitting together at a bar without him there to be the common denominator. Maia hated Jace, Jace hated Simon, and Simon barely tolerated Jace. Saying it would’ve been an awkward situation was the understatement of the decade. 

“We all care about you Alec, you’re our best friend,” Maia admitted sweetly, giving him a caring look. “I told the guys about the shop, and the buyout. We all just want to help you, whatever needs to be done. We want you to know you aren’t alone in this.” 

“Yeah man, anything you need, anything at all, I’m here,” Simon offered sincerely, stepping forward to pat Alec on the back. 

“Same brother, you say the word and I’ll get somebody to break this asshole’s kneecaps,” Jace offered very matter-of-factly as he shoved a large chunk of bagel into his mouth. “I know a guy.” 

Alec cringed, feeling embarrassed by their offers to help and at the same time slightly terrified to learn Jace apparently knows a hitman. “Uhh, thanks guys, but really, there isn’t anything you can do.” 

“We can fight this!” Jace mumbled aggressively through his overstuffed mouth. “My dad’s got a dozen lawyers on retainer. We can make hell for this guy easily. Zoning violations, missing paperwork, enough shit to delay the project indefinitely!” 

Alec nodded appreciatively but knew in his heart that would only prolong the inevitable, plus it could possibly get them arrested in the process. He couldn’t stoop to that level and live with himself, no matter how badly he wanted to keep his bookstore alive. “Thanks, but I think we’d better stay within the confines of the law.” 

Maia rolled her eyes in Jace’s direction, already way passed annoyed with him and his ridiculous ideas. “Listen, maybe this is a good thing Alec. You gave up everything to take over this business, and now it can finally be your turn. To do what you’ve always wanted to do.” 

Jace and Simon simultaneously looked at Maia with surprise realizing they had absolutely no idea what their best friend had always wanted to do. Whatever it was, it was going to be news to them. 

Maia continued with her pep talk as Alec stared at the floor. “I’m sure their offer is substantial, seeing as they’re so anxious to get moving on this. That money could be the first step in—” 

“Stop,” Alec interrupted her, his voice shaky and emotional. “Please… just stop.” 

Maia, Simon and Jace all exchanged concerned looks, taken aback by Alec’s outburst. They weren’t used to seeing him like this. He’d always been the calm, level headed, unemotional member of the group. Seeing him this upset, knowing he was probably hiding just how truly devastated he was, made them all realize the gravity of the situation. 

“Hey, it’s OK,” Simon responded, his voice soft and reassuring. “Maia was just trying to make you feel better. Heck, we all were. Even Jace, in his own very _special_ way.” 

“Hey!” Jace chided him, looking offended. “I’m the only one who actually had some good ideas! You guys never listen to me!” 

“Oh sure, hiring thugs to break the dude’s kneecaps seems like a totally awesome idea. Way to go!” Simon said sarcastically. 

“Well it’s better than sitting around here crying about it!” Jace countered, his voice getting louder. 

“Hey! Enough!” Maia bellowed, getting extremely aggravated with the way this conversation was taking a turn for the worse. “Why don’t you two just say your goodbyes and let Alec and I get to work. You’ve been so incredibly helpful.” 

Alec slumped back behind Maia letting her do the talking. He didn’t feel like getting in between a Jace and Simon argument, he was too exhausted to deal with their crap. 

“Fine, we’ll go,” Simon answered gruffly, upset at being sent away but not wanting to make a big deal about of it. 

“Whatever,” Jace mumbled, taking two more bagels and shoving them into the pockets of his jacket. “Alec, just call me later. I can’t deal with these two know-it-alls.” 

Alec nodded, breathing a sigh of relief to see Jace and Simon both heading toward the door. Any other time he would have easily refereed their squabble, but not today. 

“Sorry,” Maia whispered, realizing her plan to rally support for Alec had totally blown up in her face. 

“It’s OK, you meant well.” 

Maia gave Alec a sympathetic pat on the shoulder then headed off to begin her normal morning routine of opening up the shop. There was a lot to be done and the two could easily work side-by-side in silence while the tension of the morning had a chance to dissipate. 

Alec reached for one of the Starbucks cups Maia had brought and took a sip. The scalding black coffee was much hotter than he’d anticipated which caused him to accidentally dribble it down the front of his heather gray thermal henley, soaking the material through. “Damn it, what else!” He swore, knowing it was bound to leave a terrible stain, and he didn’t have time to go home and change.  Picking up a fistful of paper napkins he dabbed at the wetness cursing under his breath. 

“Oh no! What happened?” Maia asked, seeing Alec wiping the front of his shirt with frustration. 

“Nothing, nothing, I’m fine, it’s OK.” 

“Alec, look at me,” Maia uttered softly, taking him gently by the arm, noticing he was shaking. “Don’t shut me out, not now. We’ve been through too much together for you to close yourself off to me.” 

“I’m not,” Alec mumbled, looking at his soiled shirt and feeling like he wanted to cry again. 

“You are, I can tell.” 

Alec felt tears stinging his eyes and he clinched his teeth to fight them back. He hated how emotionally weak he’d been the last few days. It made him angry to feel so vulnerable. All this attention from his friends, their eagerness to help, even the gesture of bringing him bagels and coffee, all of it was only making him want to cry more. 

Maia could read him like a book. All the pain and fear he was trying to hold inside was just too much, his whole body was trembling from it. She couldn’t simply turn a blind eye and leave him to suffer. She cared too much. “Listen Alec, I know you feel like you’ve let your parents down, but that’s not true. You’ve worked so hard, I’ve been here, I’ve seen it. And I know they would’ve been proud. But I also know they’d want you to be happy, and this bookstore was their dream, not yours. This could be an amazing opportunity and a new beginning for you, to take this money and invest it in your own future. You know as well as I do you’ve just been hiding from your life here, living with ghosts instead of going out into the world and finding your own way.” 

Alec didn’t want to listen, but her words rang through the air with too much truth. She was so damn smart, sometimes it felt like she knew him better than he knew himself. It was impossible to lie to her, or even attempt to hide anything. 

“Just tell me what you’re thinking, please?” Maia begged. 

“I think,” Alec started, his voice catching on unsteady breath. “I think this is all I have left of them,” he confessed, barely able to verbalize through the pain of his crushing loss. “All I have left of Mom… Dad… and Max.” 

Maia hadn’t heard Max’s name come from Alec’s lips in years. He never talked about his brother. Not at all.  Hearing him say his name now, with so much reverence, helped Maia understand better than ever exactly what the problem was. “Your family is not living within these walls Alec, they’re living inside your heart,” Maia said with a smile, raising one hand to point at Alec’s chest. “And no matter where you go, or what you do, they’ll be with you every step of the way. _I promise.”_  

Alec felt one single tear spill down his cheek as he kept his eyes averted in hopes of not completely breaking down. 

“We only get this one life Alec and you have to live it for yourself, not for them.” 

“I don’t know how,” Alec whispered under his breath. 

“Just listen to your heart. And we’ll all be here to help you. Me, Isabelle, Simon, even Jace. We are your family and we love you.” 

Alec knew deep down she was right. His parents had never asked him to run their shop, they were so young those kinds of conversations just never came up. But after dropping out of school he’d felt like such a failure, he wanted this to be a way of somehow making it up to them. So maybe he wouldn’t feel like such a disappointment. 

“We’re going to do this together, OK? Me and you.” Maia reached forward and wrapped her arms around Alec’s waist pulling him into a tight hug.  He stood paralyzed for a moment before allowing himself to let out a long, slow exhale and return her embrace. He didn’t know what he’d ever done in his life to deserve this kind of love and support, but he was so thankful for Maia’s friendship, now more than ever.

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus sat at his desk, the chair spun around to face the windows, staring vacantly out over the city. He’d been at work for several hours but had accomplished absolutely nothing. He’d canceled his first meeting that morning claiming to have a headache and now he was debating canceling another meeting chalking it up to the flu. Anything to escape work and all of the painstaking responsibilities that rested firmly on his shoulders. Right now all he wanted to do was go back home and crawl into his bed.  Three nights without sleep had finally taken its toll and he was quite literally a walking zombie. With dark circles under his baggy eyes Clary had actually gasped aloud when she’d first seen him come in. He was sure she’d readily believe he was sick and honestly that wasn’t far from the truth. In addition to not sleeping he hadn’t really been eating either. Last night he’d had a liquid dinner consisting of bourbon and later brandy, neither of which put him to sleep. He was completely miserable, both mentally and physically, and had zero hope of getting anything done today. 

Picking up the phone on his desk he buzzed Clary in her office. 

“Hey, what’s up?” She asked, answering the phone in her usual bubbly way. 

“I think I have the flu,” Magnus groaned, his voice low and gravelly. 

“Oh no! What can I do?” She asked sympathetically. 

“I need to go home, so please, just cancel the rest of my day. We’ll pick back up on Monday, I’m sure I’ll be better by then.” 

“No problem, I’ll call Raphael and have him bring the car right to the basement elevator so you won’t have to walk far. Don’t worry about a thing, I’ll reschedule all your meetings for next week.” 

“You’re an angel,” Magnus sighed appreciatively, already thinking about his soft fluffy pillows and warm inviting bed.  He couldn’t wait to get back home and collapse. 

 

* * *

 

Later on, after several hours in bed, Magnus finally awoke feeling fairly refreshed. It wasn’t the same sort of feeling as having a full night’s sleep, but it was enough to give him a boost of energy.  Looking at his phone he saw it was almost 6:30pm. “Hmmm, dinner,” he said to himself, feeling his appetite had finally returned. Thinking now about what he wanted to eat a crazy idea popped into his head. It was so silly in fact he almost burst out laughing. It was the best he’d felt all week.  Smiling, he threw back the covers and hopped out of bed, giddy with a ridiculous plan in his mind, which started with a much needed shower. 

 

* * *

 

  

“Hey, if you want to take those deposits to the bank you can go ahead and go,” Alec muttered from behind the counter, feeling guilty Maia had been stuck babysitting him all day. 

“You sure?” Maia asked, hating to leave Alec alone when he was so depressed. 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. It’s almost 8:00 and I’m not expecting a mad rush for books on a Friday night. I can handle closing up.” 

Maia smiled, gathered her things and said goodbye. Her eyes giving away just how concerned she was. Alec made his best attempt to return her smile, hoping to put her mind at ease. He hated to drag Maia down in this sinking ship, but as much as he wanted to cling to her like a life preserver he knew he was alone in this mess. 

Closing out the register and shelving the last few stray books Alec paused to look at the photo of F. Scott Fitzgerald that hung on the wall behind the counter. It was in a cluster of famous American authors synonymous with New York that his mother had proudly arranged as a tribute to the city. Staring at the picture he was reminded of a quote… 

 _“The loneliest moment in someone’s life is when they are watching their whole world fall apart, and all they can do is stare blankly.”_  

These words resonated deeply within Alec in a way they never had before. He’d already survived his world falling apart once, but he’d had Isabelle and his friends to lean on for support. As devastating as it had been, and continued to be, there was also this sense of togetherness. Alec had relied on so many people during those first few difficult months he never had to worry about being alone. He’d thrown himself into work and used it as a way to handle his grief. Now he was watching the fragile skeleton of his reconstructed world begin to buckle and he knew this time he’d have to face it all by himself. The bookstore was his now, and he felt a tremendous responsibility to his parents’ legacy. Not only that, but it had become his legacy as well. Having left school and given everything he had to the success of the shop, he didn’t know how to start his life all over again from scratch. 

Just then the front door chimed, the ringing bell a signal that someone had entered. Looking down at his watch Alec saw there were only ten minutes left until closing time. He let out a frustrated moan hoping maybe it was just Maia coming back for something she’d forgotten and not a browsing customer who would cause him to close up late. He bent down below the counter to stash the register till from sight and he heard careful footsteps approaching him. 

“Excuse me,” a warm buttery voice called out from the other side of the counter. “Mr. Lightwood?” 

Alec quickly popped up from behind the counter to confirm the identity of the voice he already recognized without question. “Mr. Bane,” he replied, not knowing what else to say, his body gripped with a sudden panic. 

“I’m sorry for dropping in unannounced just as you’re about to close, but I was hoping we could talk for just a moment,” Magnus innocently requested with no sign of wanting to argue or fight with him again. 

Alec was frozen, his mouth agape, staring at this breathtaking man in front of him, bundled in a navy wool car coat with classic check cashmere scarf looking like he just walked off a Paris runway. There was just the hint of a smile on Magnus Bane’s lips and Alec found himself unable to look away from their luscious familiarity. “Uhh, OK, what did you want to talk about?” 

Magnus pulled off his leather gloves and stuffed them into the pockets of his coat looking like he planned to stay a while. Alec could feel his heart hammering in his chest as he watched every graceful move the man made, hoping he didn’t notice the ugly brown coffee stain spilt down the front of his shirt. The thought of it made Alec blush and he knew he looked a mess compared to Magnus’ walking Burberry ad. 

“I wanted to apologize for how things went at our meeting yesterday,” Magnus said quite sincerely. “I feel I was rude and insensitive, which you did not deserve. I admit I was caught off guard to see you again and my kneejerk response could have been better worded. I hope you’ll understand and find a way to forgive me.” 

Alec felt his blush deepen. He hadn’t been prepared to hear such a heartfelt apology from a man he was trying his hardest to hate. He nervously bit down on the inside of his lips praying he could say something polite in return that wouldn’t come out completely moronic. “It’s OK, I was surprised too, and I’m sorry I lost my temper. I should’ve given you a chance to speak.” 

Magnus smiled and nodded then took a step closer toward the waist high counter that stood between them. “It wasn’t that I didn’t _want_ to see you again,” he admitted honestly. “I just didn’t think it would be a good idea for me right now. I have a lot going on at work, as you know, and I have to stay focused.” 

Alec felt Magnus’ words sting the edges of his fragile heart. He pulled his eyes away from the man’s captivating face in hopes of keeping his emotions under control. Magnus was clearly trying to let him down easy and Alec needed to accept that.  “Look, you don’t owe me any explanations. I know I probably look like a kid to you, but I get it. I had no idea you were the person I was going to meet last night, and I can promise you I’m not looking to take up any of your valuable time. I know you’re a busy man.” 

The air between them stood quietly still for a moment as Magnus seemed to be pondering what to say in response. Alec wasn’t the best at reading people but if he had to guess he’d say the man looked torn. 

“I meant what I said last night, if I would have known it was you I would have handled things differently. And yes, maybe that makes me an ass, but it’s the truth.” 

Alec resisted the strong urge to roll his eyes. The hypocrisy of it all made this seemingly perfect man appear somewhat flawed, which in many ways helped level the playing field. “Now it’s time for me to tell you the truth as well,” Alec bravely stated. “You need to know that there’s nothing you can say that will change the way I feel about your project. There are no amazing opportunities, or large amounts of money that will ever make it OK.” Alec’s voice trembled as he fought back his swelling emotions. “This bookstore is a part of me and if it dies then a part of me dies too.” 

Magnus felt the weight of Alec’s words as well as his passion, which was impossible to ignore. But instead of feeling threatened he felt proud, which was an odd sensation considering he was the one Alec was speaking up against. He thought back to the article in the _Times_ and to the then 18-year-old Alec Lightwood who’d had so much taken away from him. “When I said I understood why you were upset I wasn’t trying to downplay your feelings. I only meant that I too lost my parents at a very young age and I know what it feels like to want to honor them and make them proud. I wasn’t trying to make light of your situation.” 

“Oh,” Alec answered, not expecting to hear Magnus open up about his own past. Maybe he did understand his feelings more than he’d counted on, and the thought of their shared experience made him feel a bit closer to him. Which was comforting in a way, but also made Alec want to fortify the protective walls he kept around his heart. His love for his family was the most personal and closely guarded aspect of his life. He didn’t like to talk about them, not even with Maia. 

Magnus could see he was making Alec uncomfortable. He felt guilty to be the cause of another great loss in this young man’s life. But at the same time, business was business, and as cruel as it might seem there was no way to change the fate of Alec’s bookstore. It would have to come down, along with the rest of the block, no matter what. “I wish I could help you, honestly I do, but my hands are tied. There’s just too much at stake with this project, and if I told you there was a chance of saving this place… I’d be lying.” 

The cold, hard truth hit Alec in the chest like a cannonball. Even though he already knew as much, hearing those ill-fated words from Magnus’ own mouth made his anger and resentment resurface. Here was a person who had it all; wealth, charm, good looks, and intelligence telling him he would lose everything. It didn’t seem fair. 

Not knowing what else to do Alec let his rage flicker back to life, igniting like a pilot light that sizzled and sparked. It’s blue flame fully blossoming with a sharp crack. “Then why are you here?” He erupted, growing anxious by Magnus’ presence. “Just to rub it in my face? Because I promise you, I already feel bad enough!” 

“No, of course not,” Magnus softly responded, seeing he’d only made things worse. “I just wanted to be up front and honest. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“Then what do you want from me?” Alec exploded, his hand empathically gesturing as his voice echoed through the empty bookstore. 

“I wanted to see you again,” Magnus confessed, his eyes soft and shimmering under the yellowish glow of the bookstore’s cheap commercial lighting. 

Alec narrowed his eyes quizzically feeling utterly confused as to what was going on. “Why? I thought you said it wasn’t a good idea? That you needed to stay focused on your work?” 

“That is what I said, but one of my many imperfections is that I rarely listen to myself," Magnus mused. "Besides, I’ve only been focused on one thing for the past few days, and it’s standing right in front of me.” 

Alec’s heart did a somersault in his chest as he realized Magnus Bane had been thinking about _him._ This gorgeous man who could have anything in the world with the snap of his fingers wanted to see _him_. Alec was truly shocked. 

Magnus clasped his hands in front of him as if preparing to make a statement. “Would it be possible for us to put aside our differences for a moment?” 

“What do you mean?” Alec asked skeptically. 

“Could we just pretend you are not the owner of the property I’m acquiring, and I’m not the developer taking away your business?” Magnus suggested with a glimmer in his eye. 

Alec was confused. “So who are we?” 

“Just two people alone in a bookstore on a Friday night.” 

“And what good would that do?” Alec wondered, his hands and feet beginning to tingle with anticipation. 

“Well," Magnus crooned, clearly enjoying where this was going. "We can see that the shop is about to close, so maybe I’d ask you if you’d like to have dinner with me.” 

“Dinner? Like a date?” Alec scoffed, feeling this was surely some kind of joke. 

Magnus grinned, his eyes twinkling. “Would that be so terrible?” 

Alec pouted and shook his head. “Isn’t it a well-known fact people should never mix business with pleasure?”  

“What if I promise not to mention anything related to work for the rest of the night?” Magnus proclaimed happily, having an answer for everything Alec threw at him.

“Humph, so what would we talk about, the weather?” Alec grumbled finally rolling his eyes, unable to stop them this time. 

“We could start by talking about that amazing kiss we shared," Magnus said, knowingly dropping a bomb. "Because I can’t stop thinking about it.” 

Alec felt his throat constrict as the memory of that perfect kiss made his frantically pounding heart feel like it might leap right out of his chest. “I’m… uhh… not really dressed for dinner,” he managed to reply, crossing his arms across his chest to block the embarrassing coffee stain. 

“No problem, we can swing by your place first and you can change. My driver is right outside.” 

 _His driver_ , Alec thought to himself, remembering the man who’d whisked Magnus out of the alley Tuesday night.  Alec felt flattered by the offer but his gut told him to say _hell no!_   He knew this was a bad idea, every fiber of his being was telling him to refuse. Nothing good could possibly come from this, of that he was quite certain. “Listen Magnus, I… I wish I could, I just—“ 

“I understand,” Magnus interrupted, his mouth drawn into a sly grin. “This is a difficult and strange situation, I agree. But I’ve tried to put you out of my mind and I haven’t slept for days. So really I had no choice but to come here and hope to persuade you.” 

Alec suddenly felt like he had the upper hand for a change, seeing Magnus so desperate to talk him into going on this dinner date. He paused for a few moments to enjoy watching him sweat, wondering if he could somehow use this influence to sway his building plans.  “Hmmm, what if I agreed to go as long as we consider this a business meeting.” 

“A business meeting? Really?” Magnus looked pleasantly surprised to be challenged, and he cocked his head to one side approvingly. 

“Well, as it stands, you are currently in _my bookstore_ , which I am still the owner of. And people have accused me of being an incurable dreamer. So maybe there’s still hope?” 

Magnus seemed intrigued by Alec’s playful defiance. 

 _“It's the possibility of having a dream come true that makes life interesting.”_   Alec added, hoping to throw Magnus even more off guard.

“Ah, The Alchemist, of course,” Magnus replied, easily identifying the quote. 

Alec was flabbergasted, his mouth falling loose from its hinge. 

Magnus chuckled. “Don’t look so shocked, I’ve been known to read books from time to time.” 

“I didn’t take you as a reader of allegorical fantasy novels, but OK, sure."

“There are many things you don’t know about me Mr. Lightwood. All the more reason to accept my invitation to dinner," Magnus cooed amusingly, raising one finger into the air as if stating the very obvious. 

Alec felt his strength slowly coming back to him after a long, stressful day. He walked around the corner of the counter to come face to face with Magnus, his eyes once again falling upon his irresistibly kissable lips. They were turned ever so slightly into that sly little hint of a smile that made Alec’s knees weak. His resistance was failing as he struggled to remember even one reason why he should say no. “I guess I could eat something,” he finally conceded, unable to refuse. 

Magnus’ grin bloomed into a full and radiant smile that was as bright as the sun. His face was illuminated with a look of pure joy that gleamed with such brilliance Alec couldn’t help but feel its warmth. 

“Shall we then?” Magnus proposed, extending one hand gracefully toward Alec as if asking him to dance. 

Alec placed his hand atop Magnus’ open palm, remembering the words Maia had spoken to him just a few hours ago, feeling like this was the first step in finally following his heart.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay! Long story short, I took a trip and it totally threw off my writing schedule. Even once i got home I had the hardest time getting back into the swing of things. But hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and I promise the next update won't take as long. (ok I shouldn't make promises that I can't keep HA HA HA) xD
> 
> This chapter is named after Persuasion by Jane Austen. I have updated pics on IG: downworldshadow if you'd like to see what this world looks like through my eyes. ;)  
> Thank you so much for reading, your comments and kudos mean the world to me!! :)


	4. The Heart is a Lonely Hunter

Alec nervously stared down at the menu he held tightly between his thumb and forefinger trying to think of what he could order for dinner that would cause the least amount of personal embarrassment. He quickly ruled out lobster and crab, not wanting to eat anything that was too messy, as well as everything with garlic or onions, thinking in the back of his mind that fresh breath might come into play later tonight. If he could be so lucky. Having the chance to get close to Magnus again, close enough to maybe even kiss him, made Alec’s stomach do a flip. The anticipation triggered his memory of a dimly lit alley and a pair of warm, soft lips causing him to involuntarily lick his own. It was at that exact moment he knew this meal was going to be much more difficult than he’d bargained for. Anxious and a bit giddy he glanced down at his watch, noticing it was already close to ten o’clock. Magnus had taken him by his apartment to change clothes first and then the driver had dropped them off at a very posh restaurant overlooking Central Park. Their table, the best in the house, was right against a huge expanse of windows offering a beautiful view of the curving ribbons of brightly lit trails that cut across the park. Thankfully Alec had dressed appropriately, taking cues from Magnus’ impressive attire, and for once he didn’t feel he was sticking out like a sore thumb.  He loved the clean, contemporary elegance of the restaurant’s dining room and the glow of candlelight, mingled with the reflection of the night sky, was casting a golden hue across their bright white tablecloth. As pleasant as the surroundings were Alec was still feeling out of his element, as well as a long way from his usual part of town. He wondered what would happen after they finished eating, and where the night would take them. 

Curious to how Magnus was handling the situation Alec slowly dropped his menu, one millimeter at a time, until he could just peer over the top of it. Immediately his eyes were drawn to Magnus’ bottom lip, which he was currently biting down on as he contemplated what to order. He appeared to be completely at ease, exuding a quiet confidence that made Alec feel jealous.  _Why is he so relaxed when I’m on the verge of a breakdown?_ He thought to himself, wishing he could get it together, if only just enough to do a better job at faking it. Annoyed by his own inadequacies, he raised his menu back up in front of his face hoping he hadn’t been caught peeking. Maybe obstructing his view of Magnus’ bewitching features might actually help him be able to think and function semi-normally. 

“See anything you like?” Magnus asked with a mischievous lilt to his voice which immediately caused Alec to flinch and bobble his menu, dropping it on the table in front of him.  Magnus stifled a laugh. “On the menu, I mean.” 

“Uh, yeah, I’ll just have the filet,” Alec replied awkwardly, feeling his telltale blush blaze across his face, knowing Magnus had seen him ogling yet again.  It was becoming a habit every time they were together and he didn’t seem to be able to control himself. There was just something about Magnus’ face… his skin as smooth as silk, his eyes so dark and smoldering, his lips soft and inviting… Alec couldn’t tear his gaze away. 

Looking rather pleased with himself, Magnus closed his menu and gestured to the waiter. His lips curled playfully to hide an impish grin. Flirting had always come second nature to him, but there was something deliciously wicked about exposing Alec’s bashful side. 

After they placed their order and Magnus had chosen a very expensive bottle of wine for them to share, the two were forced to engage eye-to-eye, with no menus to use as barriers. 

“So, Alexander, tell me about yourself. Other than the fact that you own a bookstore.” Magnus asked, swirling his wine slowly in front of him, causing the deep red liquid to cling to the sides of the glass. 

“Myself? Uh, well, there really isn’t much to tell,” Alec mumbled, feeling even more embarrassed by his lack of personal accomplishments or accolades. His mind was drawing a complete blank on anything even remotely interesting to share. 

“I find that hard to believe,” Magnus rebutted, tilting his chin down to gaze at Alec through the fringe of his eyelashes. 

Alec gave a tiny, inaudible gasp then looked away quickly to try and contain his telling reaction. “Uhh, I pretty much just work at the shop every day and then go home, that’s about it.” 

“No hobbies? Interests? _Passions?”_ Magnus asked, teasing Alec with the third one in the hopes of getting under his skin. 

Alec began tensely picking at the damp cardboard coaster under his water glass wishing they could change the subject. “I don’t know, I guess I like to read… and take pictures of things that interest me.” 

“Oh really!” Magnus beamed. “Like what?” 

“Nothing in particular, just stuff that catches my eye. And I have a telescope. Sometimes I take it to the roof of my building when I know we’re gonna have a clear night.” Alec involuntarily turned to check his view of the sky and noticed tonight would have been the perfect night for stargazing. 

“You’re interested in astronomy? How wonderful!” Magnus’ voice was cheerful and encouraging, hoping Alec would feel comfortable to continue opening up. 

“Well, I was, I mean, I went to school for it, but I dropped out.” Alec’s voice faded off towards the end of his shameful admission, wondering if it were even possible to feel any worse about himself at this moment. 

“Why did you drop out?” Magnus asked, seemingly unfazed by this new information. 

“I don’t know, I guess I just wasn’t ready to be responsible. Like getting up and going to class.” Alec’s shoulders slumped. “I was lazy, or maybe too immature, or both.” 

“Hmmm,” Magnus pondered. “So maybe you should go back? Now that you’re older and you’ve learned how to be incredibly responsible, having owned a business after all. I’m sure you’d handle the work load easily.” 

Alec shook his head. “It’s too late now, plus I don’t have the time.” 

Magnus almost responded, _‘Now you’ll have plenty of time,’_ but thankfully he caught himself before the words came out, raising his fist in front of his mouth to fake a cough instead. The sudden and unexpected pause in their flow of conversation caused an awkward tension to build in the air between them and Alec nervously began twirling his fork in circles on top of the crisp ironed linens. 

Magnus quickly recovered. “I’ve actually been to the Ishigakijima Astronomical Observatory in Japan. I find astronomy fascinating,” he added with a reassuring smile. 

Alec stopped twirling his fork and looked across the table at Magnus in awe. “Wow, that must have been incredible,” he sighed, feeling slightly humiliated he’d never even been outside of the US, except one trip to the Canadian side of Niagara Falls when he was a kid, if that would even count. 

“Oh it was, you would love it!” 

Alec’s awestruck face fell into a look of despair. “Yeah, well, I won’t be going to Japan anytime soon,” he grumbled, realizing more than ever just how truly different his life was from Magnus’. “To Japan, or anywhere else cool like that.” 

Magnus reached across the table and laid his palm overtop of Alec’s nervously twitching hand. Candle flame glinted sparks from his coal dark irises as he looked at Alec intently. “I don’t see why not. You’re a young, single man, you could definitely take time to travel and see the world. Maybe it would inspire you to go back to school and pursue something you can be passionate about.” 

Alec jerked his hand away, clearly taking offense to Magnus’ comment. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

Feeling rejected, Magnus’ eyelids fluttered rapidly as he withdrew his empty hand and placed it back in his lap. “I just meant finding the path you’re meant to be on, to pursue your dreams.” 

“Are you saying I’m not on the right path _now?”_ Alec’s voice was beginning to raise in pitch, as it always did when he started to become upset and defensive. 

“No,” Magnus corrected him. “I was merely pointing out that you _could_ do anything you wanted with your life.” 

Alec sucked in an aggravated breath through his nose, his lips pursed tight. Then exhaled what was intended to be a cleansing breath to calm himself but instead came out like an angry huff. “I am. I’m running a bookstore!” His voice now much too loud for the quiet restaurant drew attention from strangers sitting around them. They whispered amongst themselves and pointed. 

Magnus noticed the staring and leaned forward across the table to speak to Alec in a more hushed voice. “Alexander, don’t take offense, but I think we both know the real reason why you’re running a bookstore.” 

“Oh, do we?” Alec bellowed. “Well why don’t you enlighten me then? What’s the _real_ reason I’m running a bookstore?” 

Now it was Magnus’ turn to feel embarrassed. He glanced over his shoulder at the onlookers knowing he’d pushed this conversation too far to make a point. He needed to reign it in before they caused an even bigger scene. “Listen, I don’t want to argue with you. I was merely making conversation. Let’s just change the subject, shall we?” 

Alec felt his anger bubbling like an unwatched kettle, something that was becoming an all too familiar occurrence when he was in Magnus Bane’s presence. Not wanting to draw anymore unwanted attention it was his turn to lean across the table and keep his voice down. “You think I should do what? Just sell my store to you? Take the money and travel the world? Then come back here and find a _real_ job. Is that it?” His voice was quiet but full of bitter resentment. He couldn’t believe Magnus had actually found a way to make him feel even worse than he already did. 

“I wasn’t implying you didn’t have a _real_ job,” Magnus insisted, feeling Alec was taking everything to heart the wrong way. “I was only pointing out that you have options. And it certainly isn’t too late to give up on your dreams.” 

“Wow,” Alec fumed, crossing his arms in front of his chest defiantly. “You’ve met me _three times_ and suddenly you know what my dreams are? As well as everything I should be doing with my life? I guess I must have missed your crystal ball and tarot cards.” 

Just then the waiter arrived with their entrees and both Alec and Magnus straightened up in their seats, attempting to act as if nothing had been interrupted. 

“Thank you, this looks divine,” Magnus said, smiling graciously at the waiter. 

Alec looked at his steak and realized he’d completely lost his appetite, his stomach now thoroughly tied in knots. He didn’t even look up to acknowledge the conversation between Magnus and the waiter, he just sat there stewing. 

“What’s the matter? Steak not prepared to your liking?” Magnus asked once they were alone again, noticing Alec wasn’t reaching for his fork. 

“I’m not hungry,” Alec muttered, pushing his plate a few inches out in front of him so he could fold his arms across the table, pouting like a stubborn child. 

“Oh come on, we were just having a lively conversation, surely you aren’t that easily upset?” Magnus challenged, picking up his fork to dive into his angel hair pasta with gusto. 

“I’m sorry, but when someone basically tells me I’m a loser it sort of puts a damper on my desire for food,” Alec snarled, narrowing his eyes indignantly. 

Magnus chuckled. “Suit yourself, but this pasta is _scrumptious,_ and your steak looks simply heavenly.” He was brazenly taunting him now, slowly taking an over exaggerated bite from his fork, then sucking one stray piece of angel hair pasta through his puckered lips while winking at Alec devilishly. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Alec grumbled, pulling his plate back in front of him and grabbing his fork. “I’ll eat, but not because you want me to.” 

Magnus gave a triumphant smirk as he spun his fork in the center of his plate, winding the pasta round and round until it couldn’t hold anymore. He loved this cat and mouse game far too much for his own good, and Alec was making it so easy. 

“What?” Alec mumbled through a mouthful of steak. “Why are you looking at me like that?” 

“Oh, nothing. You’re just cute when you’re mad,” Magnus declared, with a teasing twinkle in his eye. 

Alec’s blush deepened realizing he was letting every little thing Magnus said get to him when he should have been playing it cool. He wondered why he had to be so gullible, always wearing his heart on his sleeve. He guessed a man like Magnus Bane had years of practice learning how to navigate his way through sensitive subjects as well as deflecting personal probing questions. Alec’s inexperience was getting the best of him for sure. 

“Alright, no more talk of jobs, school, or future plans. Why don’t you tell me about your friends?” Magnus suggested, keeping his eyes on his plate hoping Alec would calm down. 

“My friends?” Alec clipped, not liking where this line of questioning was going either. 

“What? Is that another forbidden topic?” Magnus mused, fighting the overwhelming urge to giggle at the absurdity of their entire dinner conversation. 

“No… we can talk about them I guess.” Alec realized Magnus had his mind set on delving into his personal life, one way or another. Probably to gain leverage for his emanant hostile takeover. Suddenly he felt a strong urge to put his walls back up and protect his cherished relationships with his friends. They were as close as family to him now, and they didn’t deserve to be fodder for more of Magnus’ advice and scrutiny. 

“I’m sorry,” Magnus replied, sensing the hostility that was radiating from Alec across the table. “I’m being too intrusive, and I don’t mean to be. I admit I was very excited when you agreed to have dinner with me tonight and I guess I’ve let myself get carried away. I just want to learn more about you, that’s all.” 

Alec averted his eyes, regretting his unfriendly behavior. He hadn’t intended to argue with Magnus tonight, he’d been so eager to spend time with him. But he knew now that it was going to be damn near impossible for the two of them to ever have a civil conversation due to the very large chip Alec was currently carrying on his shoulder that had Magnus’ name written all over it.  He didn’t know how to let it go and just be normal around him.  Part of him wanted to set business aside so they could talk and laugh like two people on a date, but the angry and bitter side of him wanted to fight and scrap for what he’d worked so hard for.  The struggle between the two sides was tearing him apart, and he just couldn’t take it anymore. 

“You have nothing to apologize for, I’m sorry I was such an asshole tonight… you didn’t deserve it.” Alec took the napkin from his lap and tossed it across his dinner plate. “I think it’s best if I just go. You and I both know this isn’t going to work.” 

Magnus gave Alec a heartbreaking look of disappointment, his eyes flickering down to Alec’s discarded napkin like he was looking at his own heart that had been thrown away.  “Of course, I understand. If that’s what you want I’m not going to force you to stay.” 

Alec pushed his chair back away from the table wishing more than anything he could come up with just one valid reason this impossible relationship with Magnus could ever have a snowball’s chance in hell of working out, but sadly he couldn’t think of a single one.  Resolved, he slowly rose to his feet. “Thank you for dinner,” he muttered feeling every eye in the restaurant was boring into his flesh with hate, including Magnus’. “This is really for the best, I think, for both of us.” 

Magnus’ jaw clinched tight, holding back the bitter sting of tears. His glimmering eyes danced in the dim candlelight as they searched Alec’s face for any sign of hope. “Yes, I can see you believe that to be true,” he responded icily. “Even I know when I’ve played my last hand.” 

Alec stood still for a few seconds letting Magnus’ words soak in. He felt he was past the point of no return, having made up his mind to go. 

“Goodbye Alexander,” Magnus replied resolutely, as Alec turned and slowly walked away. He was unable to look up from his wine to watch him go, feeling sure their first date had also just been their last.

 

 

* * *

 

“Where have you been!” Maia hollered through the cold morning air as she finally caught a glimpse of Alec jogging toward her down the bustling New York City sidewalk. 

He was nearly out of breath having run all the way from his apartment to work. “Sorry, sorry, I overslept,” he apologized, fumbling with freezing cold fingers to dig the keys to the shop out of his jacket pocket. 

“Well you should have called me! I’ve been out here freezing my ass off for 20 minutes!” Maia berated him through her chattering teeth. 

“Sorry, I forgot my phone. Didn’t realize until I was almost here that I’d left it at home. And I didn’t want to waste more time by turning around to go back and get it.” Alec explained as he unlocked the entrance. 

“Well thank God you didn’t, or I’d probably be frozen solid by now!” 

Alec pushed open the door to the shop and ushered them both inside. But what should have been an immediate burst of warm air against their chilled faces was a surprisingly frigid gust of wind that felt nearly as cold as it was outside. “Something is wrong,” Alec speculated. 

“Why is it so freaking cold in here?” Maia snapped, exhaling a puff of breath into the air that billowed around her head like smoke. “I can see my breath! Did you turn the furnace down when we closed up?” 

“No, I didn’t touch it,” Alec insisted, rushing to the back of the store to check the thermostat. 

Maia rewrapped her scarf tightly around her neck and shoved her gloveless hands into the front pockets of her jeans. “This is ridiculous, we can’t work like this, we’ll turn blue!” 

Alec popped off the cover to the thermostat and saw that the temperature was set just as it always was, nobody had turned it down. Then he reached over to test the light switch next to it and upon flipping it up he immediately had his answer.  “Power is out!” 

“What?” Maia questioned, turning the switch on the lamp next to the register in disbelief. “Ugh,” she moaned seeing the proof for herself. “Perfect.” 

“It must have gone off sometime last night after we left, everything in here is practically frozen.” Alec lifted the cover of the book closest to him and the binding made an ominous crack. “We need to get the heat back on quick, before we have damage.” 

“Call ConEd,” Maia advised, jumping up and down in place to stay warm. “Maybe someone already reported the outage?” 

“I don’t have my phone, remember,” Alec replied grimly, feeling like a failure already at just seven o’clock in the morning. 

Maia rolled her eyes. “Fine, I’ll call them. You go check the fuse box in back and make sure nothing was tripped.” 

Alec turned and headed toward the back room, not daring to defy Maia’s orders. He stumbled through the pitch dark trying to find his way, banging into rolling carts and empty display cases. Without lights and without his phone he could just barely see from the tiny bit of light that spilled from a transom over the back-alley door. Stretching his arms out in front of him to feel his way across the room he tripped over piles of discarded boxes until he finally came to the fuse box. Luckily it had a flashlight balanced on top of it, put there years ago by his dad.  With a flip of a rusty slide lever, and one solid bang against his leg, the flashlight flickered on dimly. It cast a dull yellow glow which was barely an improvement over the light from the alley. Not even sure what he was looking for, Alec peered inside the box. _“Nothing tripped, hmm,”_ he mumbled to himself, seeing all the switches were still set to their on positions. _“Must be the whole building.”_  

Alec tinkered around, flipping random switches on and off again, having absolutely no idea what he was doing, when he heard the door to the backroom swing open wildly. 

“You’re never going to believe what ConEd just told me!” Maia shouted as she came storming into the back room, angrier than Alec had ever seen her. “The power has been shut off by request from the building’s _‘new owner’!_   In preparation for impending demolition!” 

Alec froze. This couldn’t be happening, not yet anyway. He still had several days left on his 14 days to comply. There had to be at least 7 or 8 days remaining, he knew it. This was surely some kind of mistake, it had to be, time couldn’t have run out already. 

“What are we gonna do?” Maia asked, seeing Alec frozen in place with his mouth hanging open. 

“I… I don’t know,” he stammered, searching his brain for answers until a lightbulb finally clicked inside his head. “But I have a damn good idea where to start.” 

Maia stepped out of the way as Alec tromped off clearly set on a mission to remedy the problem. “Do you want me to come with you?” She asked, not sure where he was going but feeling she should at least offer. 

Alec hung his toe in the top of another cardboard box nearly falling flat on his face. Cursing, he grabbed hold of a bookshelf to steady himself, knocking over a large stack of books that cascaded to the floor like a thundering avalanche. “No! I need to go alone. But keep your phone close in case you have to bail me out of jail.” 

“Alec! That’s not funny!” Maia scolded him, flipping the flashlight on her iPhone to light his path back to the door. “Jesus, be careful. You’re going to break your leg!” 

Alec didn’t slow down or respond, his growing rage propelled him right out of the shop and directly toward the source of all of his pain and misery.  

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus Bane sat at his desk, both fists propped under his chin, staring gloomily at his inbox full of dozens of emails he had no desire to read. Unable to concentrate on any of his work, he let his mind wander back to the events from Friday night and his disastrous date with Alec Lightwood. In all his dealings with people over the years, be it for business or pleasure, he’d never felt so completely dissatisfied and dejected. How had things gone so horribly wrong? He’d been replaying it over and over in his mind wishing he could go back and start again. Maybe talk about himself more, give Alec a chance to feel more comfortable before interrogating him with too many personal questions. Or maybe he should have started with a funny story, or some mundane conversation about the weather or the news, really anything would have been an improvement over his chosen course.  He sighed heavily dreading a long day full of arduous meetings with clients and investors.  Maybe Alec was the one who had it right after all. Working in a bookstore, greeting customers and sipping coffee all day, it had to be a lot less stressful than managing billion-dollar real estate ventures.  This revelation suddenly made Magnus feel the weight of the world on his shoulders. He grabbed his coffee and slugged down the last lukewarm mouthful wanting nothing more than to go back to bed. 

Suddenly Magnus’ morning stupor was interrupted by a loud outburst coming from the hall outside his office. 

“Stop! Mr. Lightwood, wait! Mr. Lightwood, please! MISTER LIGHTWOOD!” 

Bursting through Magnus’ office doors like a Spanish bull just released into a fighting arena, Alec Lightwood rushed into his office, arms flailing wildly, with a look of fury behind his eyes.  “HOW COULD YOU?” He shouted, his face bright red and beyond enraged. 

Magnus jumped from his chair, completely taken aback. “What? What has happened?”  His face locked in a shocked expression. 

“Don’t you play dumb with me! You know exactly what you did! I can’t BELIEVE you would stoop this low!” 

Clary was standing at the door behind Alec, trembling like a leaf.  “I’m so sorry Magnus, I tried to stop him.”  Her voice was breathless and terrified. 

“It’s alright, you can go, I’ve got this.” Magnus reassured her as his eyes flitted back to Alec skeptically.  He honestly didn’t know if he had this, but he knew Clary couldn’t do anything to help.  She nodded thankfully and backed out of the office, closing the door. 

“Was this my punishment for walking out on you Friday night? Some kind of sick, twisted idea for revenge? So you could have the last word?” 

Magnus turned back to face Alec feeling as though he’d just been closed inside a lion’s cage.  “Alexander, I swear to you, I honestly have no idea what’s going on. Please, just take a deep breath and tell me what’s the matter.” 

Alec raised one shaking finger and pointed it directly at Magnus’ face. “I know you shut off the power at my shop! So, don’t even try to lie to me now! You’re just trying to force me out early, and I’m _not leaving!”_  

Magnus furrowed his brow, he understood now why Alec was so upset but he didn’t have an answer as to why it had happened.  “I’m sorry to hear that, I really don’t know anything about this. Maybe someone in construction made a mistake. There are a lot of people working on this project, and often miscommunication happens between the different subcontractors. I assure you this was not intentional.” 

“Oh, come on!” Alec huffed. “You must think I’m stupid or something! You came down to the shop in your fancy clothes with your dinner plans… and y-your _smile_ … and y-your… _eyes!_   I know what you did!” 

Magnus held back a strong urge to grin hearing Alec get so worked up about the way he had looked that night, and even though he did feel bad he was so upset he took his frustration as a sign he might not be as finished with him as he’d stated at dinner. Watching him stammer and sputter through his explanation was just too adorable not to immediately love him for it.  Magnus knew then exactly what he had to do. “OK, I understand, and I can fix this, don’t worry.” 

Alec watched Magnus retreat to his desk and pick up his phone. 

“Miss Fray, could you please get Bob Landry on the phone for me? Thank you.” 

Alec stood silently, with only the sound of his own heartbeat pounding against his eardrums, wondering who Magnus was calling and how he intended to fix it. 

“Bob, it’s Magnus, so sorry to bother you but I need a favor.  Do you have a minute?  Great! Can you check an order for disconnect on my project on West 10th? Yes, I can hold.” 

Alec didn’t move a muscle; his entire body was completely locked in its current position. He could only keep his eyes on Magnus as he waited patiently for the person to return to the line.  Neither of them spoke a word during the silence. 

“Yes, I’m still here. You did? Great! Can you get that power back on ASAP for me? I’d really appreciate it. 5 minutes? Perfect. Thanks Bob, send Nancy and the kids my love.” 

Magnus hung up the phone and looked at Alec with his most kind and sincere expression.  “All fixed! The power should be restored in just a few minutes.” 

“Who was that?” Alec asked, practically in a state of shock. 

“That was Bob Landry, president and CEO of ConEd. He’s a good friend of mine, we golf occasionally, and his wife thinks I’m her personal savior ever since I designed some indoor hydroponics gardens for their penthouse in midtown. She’s a real health nut.” 

Alec was speechless. He knew his mouth had fallen open, but he couldn’t seem to find a way to close it. 

“I apologize again for this error, I’m sure it was just an oversight. I really hope you know I would never do something like that to your business, or to you,” Magnus confessed as he crossed from his desk back to where Alec was standing all the while keeping him engaged in an intense eye lock. When he was finally standing right in front of him he reached down and gently took hold of one of Alec’s hands. “I’m not the monster you think I am.” 

Alec immediately felt remorse for busting into Magnus’ office and accusing him.  He hadn’t even hesitated to assume the worst, which literally made him feel like the worst human being on the planet. Shame filled him up inside as he struggled with how to respond. Drawing a blank, he looked down at his left hand which was currently held warmly in Magnus’ grasp and he knew the only thing he could do was apologize. “I’m the one who should be sorry Magnus, I shouldn’t have come here like this… making a scene… there’s no excuse for that kind of rudeness.” 

Magnus squeezed Alec’s hand, enjoying this small moment where they could be connected again. They’d not been this close to each other since the alley last Tuesday night and there was something about being together that felt so right. Maybe not logically, but in his heart he couldn’t think of anything he wanted more than to hold Alec’s hand and never let go.  “You’re forgiven,” he said with a sweet smile. “As long as you forget about the way I behaved Friday night at dinner and give me a second chance.” 

“Magnus I—” 

“Shhh,” Magnus interrupted him before he could give the laundry list of reasons why they couldn’t be together. He lifted his other hand and placed his palm flat against the center of Alec’s chest while gazing into his eyes. “I know what you’re going to say, that this is a hopeless situation, that we’ll never be able to make it work, that there are too many odds stacked against us… but I’m sorry, I can’t accept that. And I _won’t_ accept it. Not when everything I want is right here within my reach.”  And with that said Magnus leaned forward and placed a kiss against Alec’s slightly parted lips, seizing the opportunity to show him exactly what he was pushing away. Wanting Alec to feel what Magnus himself already knew. 

Alec didn’t move at first, his stunned lips caught completely by surprise. But a rush of blood right to the center of his heart quickly consumed him with desire and his instincts took over. The warmth of Magnus’ breath against his lips ignited their kiss with an explosion of insatiable passion neither of them could contain. Mouths open and gasping, their tongues plunged deep to invade and explore with wanton hunger. Surging forward they intertwined, lavishing one another with tender, wet sweetness. It was a miracle really, a shared dream for an impossible union, finally set free after six excruciating days of torturous longing. Now that they’d tasted this alternate reality they couldn’t get enough of it. 

Alec raised two quivering hands to touch Magnus’ face, framing it delicately between his long, agile fingers. His skin felt soft, like rose petals, as he glided featherlight strokes across its surface. He continued to worship his mouth with velvety kiss after kiss while his hands slowly gravitated toward the back of Magnus’ head. Soon buttery locks of his jet-black hair were threaded between Alec’s fingers just begging to be grasped tight. Alec couldn’t resist fisting handfuls of the softness, his fingernails grazing against Magnus’ scalp as he swallowed his blissful moans. 

Euphoric and in a state of disbelief, Alec used gentle pressure to pull Magnus’ head backward exposing his slack mouth and kiss-swollen lips. He wanted to look at him, his face a mask of lustful yearning, panting for breath, it made Alec’s heart ache and his groin twitch. “You’re so beautiful,” he murmured, just barely above a whisper, pausing to take in the sight of this incredible man before him. Desperate to reconnect, Magnus lunged forward to chase Alec’s mouth and as their lips touched the world melted away. 

Soon their bodies were tumbling backward toward Magnus’ desk, propelled by the urge to be closer.  Stumbling over each other’s feet as they traveled the short distance they stopped abruptly when the backs of Magnus’ thighs banged against the desktop. Alec hummed approvingly then pushed Magnus over and off his feet, pressing his body firmly between his spread legs. Instinctively Magnus wrapped his legs around Alec’s hips and pulled him even tighter against him. Once this close it was easy to tell just how much they were both losing control.  “You’re incredible,” he sighed, feeling the weight of Alec’s body smashing him against the cool glass surface. The overwhelming release of pent up sexual tension had worked them both into a frenzy. Greedily biting and sucking one another’s lips, wanting to savor every bit of their sweet perfection, the passion escalated toward a point of no return. 

 ** _*knock knock*_** “Magnus?” 

“Oh fuck,” Alec swore, jumping off Magnus’ body like he’d heard a gunshot. 

“The members of the investors board are here! And waiting for you in the conference room,” Clary informed him from the other side of the closed office door. 

“Be right there!” Magnus quickly called back to her, bouncing back to his feet as quickly as Alec had, smoothing his shirt front back into the waistband of his pants. “Two minutes!” 

Alec wiped his mouth across the back of his sleeve, then staggered backward feeling lightheaded and dizzy. “What did we do?” He muttered confusedly, his eyes darting back and forth as he tried to process what had just happened. 

“I’d say we just proved that we’re much better together than we are apart,” Magnus quipped. His eyes sparkling deviously knowing Alec wouldn’t be able to put up a fight this time. “And I’d very much like to pick up where we left off as soon as possible, let’s say dinner tonight? I’ll pick you up at eight for a much-needed do over.” 

Alec blushed, his cheeks flushed pink and his stomach fluttering with the wings of a thousand trapped butterflies. “As long as this time _I_ get to pick the place,” he countered playfully, giving Magnus his best flirtatious grin. 

“Hmmm, you drive a hard bargain Mr. Lightwood,” Magnus cooed, walking over to place his hand on Alec’s fiery cheek.  “But I will accept your terms and consider myself lucky.” 

The two shared one last kiss, their lips pulling away slowly, relishing one last taste of each other. Alec smiled sappily to see Magnus’ eyes were closed, and he felt himself falling, and falling hard. 

“Until then,” Magnus purred sweetly, dropping his hand and turning to go. “Oh, and tell Miss Fray to have my driver take you back to work. It’s the least I can do for your inconvenience.” 

Alec nodded, feeling slightly embarrassed, hoping Magnus’ assistant didn’t know what had just happened between them. Realizing if she would have opened the door she might have gotten the shock of her life.  The thought of which made their risk seem dangerous. Alec straightened his clothes and tamed down his disheveled hair, then made his way out of the office, trying to look like he hadn’t just groped the president of the company on top of his own desk. 

 

* * *

 

“Bane, you’re late!” Bellowed a broad shouldered, intimidating man in a three piece suit. 

“I beg your pardon sir, I was briefly indisposed,” Magnus replied as he glanced around the conference room at a dozen stern faces staring back at him. 

“Well I can assure you we are all very busy, but have taken time out of our schedules to be here at precisely ten o’clock as you instructed.” 

Magnus felt his skin breakout in a cold sweat. “Yes, you’re right, of course Mr. Morgenstern, and I appreciate your timeliness. Please do forgive my incredible rudeness.” 

“Yes, well, let’s not waste any more precious time,” Valentine Morgenstern replied venomously, taking his seat at the head of the table. “We have a lot of ground to cover today.” 

Magnus took the last remaining chair available at the long, narrow boardroom table, hoping that was the last of his admonishment. 

Valentine then continued to lead the meeting. “You know my Senior Vice President Victor Aldertree of course, and on his left are Samuel Blackthorn and Emil Pangborn, my chief financial advisors. And here on my right, my Managing Director Mr. Malachi Dieudonné, and of course on my left, my son Sebastian, who is acting as a liaison between my firm and Graymark Construction.” 

Magnus looked around the table, taking time to nod appreciatively at each member. 

“Now, Mr. Bane, I would never scrutinize your talents as a designer or developer, your work is nothing short of remarkable, but when it comes to financial matters I strongly encourage you to heed my advice.” Valentine's voice was direct yet ominous as his eyes narrowed at Magnus threateningly. 

Magnus swallowed a lump of anxiety that was lodged tightly in his throat, feeling the eyes of everyone in the room were locked on him. “Of course, I would never question your area of expertise.” 

“Good, because this project of ours is dragging and it’s costing me a bloody fortune. And there’s nothing in the world I dislike more than losing money. Understand?” 

“Yes sir,” Magnus responded on cue, not daring to disagree. 

“Good, so I want you to do whatever it takes to have this building vacated and ready for demolition by the end of the week. My patience has worn thin and I’m no longer interested in hearing any excuses.” 

Magnus nodded silently as Valentine eased back into his highbacked chair clearly declaring himself the man in charge, highly skilled at laying down the law. 

“My son has been assisting me by using strong measures of persuasion to ensure the construction team makes this project their top priority, and I feel his methods have been highly successful.” 

Magnus glanced over at Valentine’s son and saw a sickening smile spread across his face as he exchanged devious looks with his father. Clearly, they both took great pleasure from bullying the construction crew into submission. 

“With the investors and builders all on the same page we now turn to you Mr. Bane. To close the deal using whatever means necessary,” Sebastian sneered. It was the first time Magnus had heard his voice and the sickening sweet tone made a chill run up his spine. 

“I’ll do my best,” Magnus affirmed weakly, feeling this father and son duo were not people you wanted to cross.  He knew he couldn’t risk getting on their bad side.  

“Excellent,” Valentine piped in, obviously proud to see his son following in his intimidating footsteps. “Let’s move on to the list of brokerages jockeying for position. I believe Victor has some good news on that end.” 

Magnus’ mind wandered as Victor began filling everyone's head with countless facts and figures. He thought immediately of Alec and how he was the last remaining obstacle standing in the way.  Getting him to vacate his shop by the end of the week would no doubt mean relationship suicide.  He knew he would be furious and probably never forgive him for playing a part in all of this mess. Magnus felt sick to his stomach at the thought of hurting him again, and even more distressed about the thought of losing him just when he was starting to believe maybe they had a chance. Sitting at a crowded table of the most powerful men in New York City he'd never felt so utterly alone. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, just when things were finally starting to improve it looks like trouble is on the horizon yet again! Can these two just catch a break?
> 
> Thanks for being patient for this update, I'm sorry it took so long. I spent an unusually long amount of time writing and posting the last chapter of Bitter Sweet Symphony, just trying to make it as good as I could, so this had to go on the back burner. But now I'm back and working hard to move this story along. I really hope you guys will enjoy it. :)
> 
> As always, thank you so much for taking time to comment with your thoughts and opinions, they are a HUGE help to me. And your kudos also mean so much. If you don't have an ao3 account you can come talk to me on twitter: @malec_immortal
> 
> Continuing with the theme of famous book titles this chapter is named after The Heart is a Lonely Hunter by Carson McCullers.


	5. In Search of Lost Time

Alec rode silently in the backseat of Magnus’ town car as his driver sped through the streets of New York rushing him back to work. Gazing out the window he watched the buildings rapidly flicker by like an old-fashioned movie projector, his mind replaying the events that had just taken place in Magnus’ office. He could visualize a pair of dark, penetrating eyes, he could feel the pressure of two strong hands clutching tight to his back, and he could taste deliciously warm, moist lips crashing against his open mouth again and again. Their tenderness so sweet and luscious, he could still feel the tingle of exhaled breath dancing across his own lips as he nervously licked them with anticipation. The memory of their encounter was sending his whole body into overdrive as he desperately tried to pull himself together before arriving back at the bookstore. He couldn’t help the fact that his mind was being pulled into a dreamlike state, thoughts of reuniting with Magnus again later that night consuming him. He was more than anxious to pickup where they’d left off, hoping next time there’d be no interruptions.  Shocked by his own uncharacteristic eagerness, Alec felt completely undone by this beautiful and amazing man. Nothing else seemed as important to him now, not even the fate of the bookstore. He just needed Magnus in his arms again, his body pressed tight against him, and that passionate, wanton look in his eyes, like Alec was everything he’d ever wanted in the world and more. Nobody had ever looked at him like that, or made him feel this way. All sense of reason and his normal cautionary hesitancy were slipping through his fingertips, along with his grasp on reality. Right now, there was nothing else that mattered. 

As the car pulled up in front of the bookstore Alec caught the steely-eyed gaze of the driver looking at him through the rearview mirror. “Thanks for the ride,” Alec muttered, feeling a bit awkward knowing the driver had probably put two and two together realizing he was the same person from the alley as well as their date last Friday night. 

“My pleasure,” Raphael responded dryly, clearly not much of a talker. 

Alec hustled into the shop realizing as soon as the door opened the heat had been restored. Although still a bit chilly it had warmed up considerably, and he felt a rush of relief knowing Magnus had delivered on his promise. 

“Hey!” Maia called out joyfully having heard the bell signal Alec’s arrival. “You’re back!” She beamed, a wide and welcoming smile spreading across her face. “I have to admit when you stormed off I didn’t think you had a prayer of getting the power back on, but you did it!” 

Alec’s famous lopsided grin pulled one corner of his mouth back, giving away how pleased he was with himself. “You never give me enough credit.” 

“Oh come on!” Maia jeered. “You can’t blame me for having my doubts. What did you have to do anyway? Give someone at ConEd a kidney?” 

Alec blushed, knowing of course that Maia had absolutely no idea where’d he’d gone or what he’d done, and the thought of her finding out the truth embarrassed him. He quickly redirected the conversation. “I can be very persuasive when I need to be.” 

Maia narrowed her eyes and smirked, her arms crossed defiantly across her chest. “Really?” She knew Alec was probably one of the least persuasive people on the planet, always choosing to lay low versus confronting anyone. Especially when it came to business. She then thought of the pile of ignored letters from MBAD he had stuffed behind his desk and hoped maybe he’d use this newfound bravery to tackle those next. “Well, I have to say I like this new, bolder Alec Lightwood. I always knew you had it in you.” 

Hearing Maia point out this sudden change in his character knocked Alec off-balance for a moment. Had he really made such a dramatic turnabout these last few days that it was enough for Maia to notice? Inside he could feel the transformation happening, but he wasn’t sure he was ready to admit it to his friends. It was shocking enough to deal with all of his emotions privately, many of which he couldn’t fully process yet, let alone put them into words. “Don’t get too excited, I’m sure I can still fail at something before the end of the day.” 

“Well for now, you’re my hero,” Maia praised him. “I even cleaned up that disaster of a mess you made in the back.” 

Alec smiled and bashfully looked down at his feet, remembering the stacks of books he’d knocked to the ground as he barged off to confront Magnus. “Thanks,” he muttered, appreciating Maia’s kindness. She was always willing to go the extra mile for the sake of the shop even when Alec was less than helpful. She’d been the only mature, responsible one for long enough and Alec knew he owed her so much. 

Punching Alec lightly in the shoulder Maia turned to head back behind the counter while Alec flipped the _‘Open’_ sign hanging in the front window back around to face the street, ready to fall into their normal work day routine. Maybe that would somehow take his mind off what was in store for later that evening, when he would see Magnus again. Even just the brief thought of it made Alec’s heart beat faster. He looked at his watch knowing the hours were sure to crawl by. Maybe he’d close up shop early to give himself extra time to get ready, it wasn’t like business really mattered at this point anyway. 

Walking back to the counter he saw Maia counting the money in the register and a fresh pot of coffee brewing just behind her. He felt compelled to discuss their inevitable future, leaving out the juicier details. “I’ve been thinking about those letters, and you know, the other stuff that’s probably going to happen next week.” 

Maia stopped counting and looked up at Alec, her mouth slightly agape. “And?” She asked timidly, almost afraid to know what he was thinking. 

“And I think we both know we haven’t got a leg to stand on. As much as I want to keep the store open, I have to face the fact that this building is being torn down, and I can’t stop it from happening.” 

Maia put the money back in the drawer and pushed it closed with her hip, then walked around to the front of the counter to place one hand reassuringly on Alec’s forearm. “You know if there was anything I could do, anything at all, I would do it. I love this place, probably even more than I’d like to admit.” 

Alec lifted his hand and put it over the top of Maia’s. “I know you would.” She really was amazingly supportive, and he felt guilty he hadn’t told her about Magnus yet. Maybe after their date tonight he’d feel more confident about where they stood. He was hopeful, again, even though their last date had been a disaster. “I was thinking about what you said the other day, about how I’ve been living with ghosts, and that this could be a good thing for me.” 

“I still feel that way,” Maia responded sympathetically. “And I hope it didn’t sound disrespectful, I just want the best for you… and for you to be _truly happy.”_  

Alec swallowed hard against his building emotions, Maia was just too good to him. “I think maybe…” Alec paused a moment. “Maybe I can be.” 

Maia smiled and patted him tenderly then the two set to work, side by side, as they always did every day. The mood in the air between them was bittersweet, both of them knowing their days together like this were numbered. They’d had some difficult years, but it had brought them closer and no matter what happened after next week life wouldn’t be the same for either of them without each other’s daily presence. They’d turned out to be much more than coworkers and friends, they were family in every sense of the word, and the fate of the shop would never change that.

 

* * *

 

“How did the meeting go?” Clary asked, sticking her head through the crack of Magnus’ office door, noticing he hadn’t closed it all the way. 

“Don’t ask,” Magnus grumbled, sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. 

“That bad?” 

Magnus didn’t even look up at her. “Well it didn’t help matters that I was late.” 

“I’m sorry, I tried everything to stop Mr. Lightwood from barging in here, he just wouldn’t take no for an answer,” Clary explained. 

“Yes, well, that was an important matter which needed to be handled quickly and discreetly,” Magnus told her, not getting into the steamier details of course. 

Clary stepped into the office and closed the door behind her. “Were you able to appease him?” 

Magnus fought the strong urge to laugh out loud. “I think I managed to smooth things over.” 

“Good, with only about a week left to comply hopefully he’s seeing the big picture by now.” Clary crossed the room to Magnus’ desk and grabbed his empty coffee cup for what she felt was a much-needed refill. 

“Things are more difficult than we originally anticipated on that front,” Magnus mumbled grumpily, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders. 

“I’m sure it will all work out,” Clary insisted, her back to Magnus as she fiddled with the coffeemaker brewing him a fresh cup. 

Magnus thought of Valentine’s latest demands, wanting the building vacated and ready for demolition by Friday, and a panic began to build somewhere deep in the pit of his stomach. “Let us hope,” he sighed, thinking he’d need a miracle at this point for any hope this would work out. He wasn’t going to tell Clary about Valentine’s change in plans, not until he was sure how to handle it himself. He knew he’d see Alec again in just a few hours, and there had to be a way to make him understand. He needed to convince him to move out of the building immediately, either that or they’d both be facing the wrath of the Morgensterns. Although Magnus was relatively new to the city he was aware of their reach and influence. They definitely gave off the vibe of an old school New York mob family, and Magnus had seen enough episodes of The Sopranos to know he didn’t want to end up at the bottom of the river. As he’d told Alec days ago, there was no way to stop the project at this point, millions of dollars had already been invested. 

“Here you go, drink this, you’ll feel better,” Clary instructed, placing the steaming cup right under Magnus’ nose. The aroma gave his mind a jolt and he sat up quickly, eager to gulp it down. 

“Thanks, you always know what I need,” Magnus praised her, willing the coffee to stimulate his brain into coming up with some sort of idea. Even as intelligent and successful as he was he still felt completely helpless to change Alec’s circumstances. 

“You’re welcome, and right now I need you to pull yourself together because you’ve got another meeting in fifteen minutes,” she informed him, turning on her heel to stride out of his office, her long, red ponytail whipping behind her as she left. 

“Great,” Magnus groaned, dreading the rest of his long work day.

 

* * *

 

Alec paced the floor of his tiny New York apartment, anxiously awaiting Magnus’ arrival.  He’d told him he’d pick him up from his building at eight o’clock, but it was five minutes after and Alec hadn’t heard from him yet.  Fidgeting with his shirt collar and nervously touching his hair he stared at the clock hoping Magnus hadn’t changed his mind about their date. Or worse, forgotten him.  Looking out the tiny window of his apartment he could see a light mist of rain had started to fall. He’d planned to take Magnus to The High Line for stargazing but with the rain now steadily increasing he’d have to come up with something else on the fly. He decided to book a table for two at a little seafood place he liked not far from his apartment. It was cozy and usually not too loud, so they’d be able to talk easily. He felt pressure to choose a place with decent culinary chops since Magnus’ palette was no doubt in tune to the exemplary fine dining options the city had to offer. Being a native New Yorker, Alec had learned a white linen tablecloth with a six-month waitlist wasn’t really the true mark of a great restaurant. He much preferred a tiny hole-in-the-wall, spread only by word of mouth, or a cluster of food trucks. But he had a hard time picturing Magnus standing outside holding his dinner in a red check paper food tray. 

Finally the buzzer sounded, and Alec bolted to the intercom practically tripping over himself with anticipation. “H-hello?” He sputtered out nervously. 

“Hello gorgeous, it’s me,” replied a sinfully melodic voice on the other end of the speaker that immediately made the hair on the back of Alec’s neck stand on end. 

“Hi,” Alec squeaked out in a pitch much to high. “Uh, be right down.” 

Taking the stairs two at a time, Alec galloped down four steep flights as fast as he could until he rounded the corner of the last flight and caught a glimpse of Magnus through the glass paneled door standing on his stoop. He was dressed in a full-length camelhair coat with yet another plaid designer scarf, looking like a million bucks. Alec pulled himself together enough to gracefully descend the last few steps, desperately trying not to look as giddy as he felt. When Magnus saw him coming his face blossomed into a dazzling smile and Alec felt his knees weaken as he turned the handle to unlock the door. 

“Magnus,” Alec proclaimed on a breathless exhale, returning his smile with one just as sincere. 

“Alexander, don’t you look dashing,” Magnus cooed, leaning in to give Alec a peck on the cheek. “Sorry I’m late, traffic in midtown was a nightmare as usual. I was going to send a text, but I realized I don’t have your cell number.” 

Alec felt the cool wind dance across the tiny wet patch of skin Magnus’ lips had left behind. He put one hand against the back of his slightly damp camelhair coat and patted him tenderly in response. “That’s OK, you were worth the wait.” 

The two stood silent for a moment, basking in the glow of each other’s warm smiles. Knowing, without saying a word, how much this night meant to the both of them. 

“Shall we?” Magnus finally said, offering Alec his elbow. Alec looped his hand through the open space and the two clutched each other tightly and hustled through the rain toward the awaiting town car. 

Once inside, the car was toasty warm and Alec saw the familiar face of Magnus’ driver.  His steely eyes flashing for a moment in the rearview mirror then back toward the road.  “Where are we headed?” Magnus asked, clearly remembering tonight was to be Alec’s choice. 

“420 Hudson,” Alec replied, and Raphael sped off apparently knowing where to go. 

Sitting side by side in the backseat of the car Magnus placed his palm on Alec’s leg and gazed affectionately into his eyes. “I’m so happy to see you again, I think this was the longest day of my life.” 

Alec smirked, his eyes crinkling as a rosy blush crept across his windchilled cheeks. “Same for me.” 

Magnus snuggled in closer against Alec, pressing the sides of their bodies tight together. The rain hitting the roof of the car helped drowned out the tiny, audible gasp Alec made as Magnus’ palm shifted from the top of his leg to his inner thigh. This was going to be the fastest Alec ever ate a meal in his life, and he hoped afterwards they’d go somewhere private to be alone. Definitely not back to his embarrassingly tiny apartment, but some place quiet, away from prying eyes. 

When they arrived at the restaurant they were seated at a table by the window which gave them a view of the rain drenched sidewalks and bundled up people scurrying by with umbrellas. Alec let Magnus order the wine, since he was far more knowledgeable, and soon they were relaxed and falling into an easy conversation. 

“I hope you weren’t too late for your meeting this morning, I felt bad,” Alec admitted, remembering how he’d busted in unannounced and messed up Magnus’ schedule. 

“It was fine, really. Plus, I have to say, it was a wonderful way to be detained,” Magnus mused, swirling the wine in his glass as a small candle in the center of their table reflected across his dark eyes. “I do wonder though, what would have happened if we hadn’t been interrupted?” 

Alec smiled sheepishly and looked down into his glass of wine. “I wonder that too.” 

Lifting his glass again Magnus took a slow sip of his wine, seductively eyeing Alec over the rim. Then he placed his drink aside and leaned in close. “Your enthusiasm was a welcome surprise, I didn’t have you pegged to be so… _aggressive.”_  

Nobody was more surprised by that than Alec. In the very limited amount of dating experience he’d had before, he’d never been one to make the first move, he’d always been slow to warm up to the idea of physical intimacy. But there was something about Magnus that brought out this other side of him, it was something involuntary and almost primal. Like he couldn’t have stopped himself even if he’d wanted to.  And he definitely hadn’t wanted to. “Well I hope I can continue to surprise you,” Alec teased, feeling this brave and fearless new version of himself ready to rise to the occasion. His nerves and anxiety had somehow dissipated, and he felt completely at ease. 

The two men gazed at each other across the flickering candlelight in another moment of wordless conversation. Already so in sync, a palpable energy flowed between them which caused Magnus’ lips to curl slightly into a small pouty grin as one eyebrow arched devilishly. Alec shifted focus from Magnus’ eyes to his pouting mouth and felt a deep exhale part his own. The anticipation of their next kiss hung heavy in the air as Alec nervously licked his lips. 

Finally their appetizer of oysters on the half shell arrived and realizing he was famished Alec dove right in. Magnus followed with gusto and soon they were slurping them down one by one in a race to see who could finish first. 

“These are good, they remind me of one of my favorite little oyster bars in the French Quarter. The place doesn’t even have a sign out front, but all the locals know they’re the best,” Magnus told him, finishing the last oyster on their platter. 

“Really? That sounds amazing,” Alec beamed, realizing maybe he’d judged Magnus too soon. Maybe he wasn’t as pretentious and stuffy as he might have seemed at first. Not if he was willing to dine at a place like that. “I’ve never been to New Orleans, but I’ve always wanted to go.” 

“Oh you’d love it. The food, the music, the people, the culture, really the city is incredible. Not to even mention the history there. It’s probably one of my favorite places in the US.” 

“I guess I thought you were more of an international traveler,” Alec replied, realizing more and more he really didn’t know anything about this man. But the more he learned the more fascinating he seemed to be. 

“Well there wasn’t much to do in New Haven over holiday breaks, so I did a lot of traveling around the country during my college years. Having spent most of my childhood in Southeast Asia and Europe I really wanted to visit as many cities as I could. Of course the architecture was usually my highest priority, but food was a close second.” 

“We didn’t really travel when I was a kid, my parents worked nonstop, they never took time off.” Alec hadn’t really thought about it much before, but suddenly he felt the tremendous sacrifice his parents had made running a business alone, never being able to take time away, always working every single day. He’d been living this way himself for so long he hadn’t stopped to think about how much of the world he’d never seen, and how many things he’d yet to experience. 

“The spring is a great time to go,” Magnus told him. “Once Mardi Gras is over, and before the summer heat sets in, the weather is perfect. Mornings at the Café du Monde with coffee and fresh beignets, dining on Creole and Cajun delicacies every night, then popping from jazz club to jazz club on Frenchman’s Street. It’s really an extraordinary experience.” 

Alec could picture it all in his mind, and as he did he could only see one person by his side. It was Magnus. Just the two of them walking hand-in-hand through the French Quarter, the sweet sounds of jazz buzzing in the air around them. It felt like an alternate universe, one he hadn’t let himself even dream for. But as he stood on the edge of his old life, his body teetering between everything that had been and everything that had yet to be, he felt that if he just took one step forward he could bridge the gap between the two. This unknown future full of possibilities didn’t seem quite so scary and unobtainable now. Anything seemed possible in the blinding light of Magnus’ beautiful smile.  “It sounds perfect,” he confessed, as he felt himself drawn into the penetrating depths of two dark, shimmering eyes. It was as if the entire restaurant fell into a hushed silence as the two joined hands across the table, leaning in so close their foreheads almost touched. 

“Where have you been all my life?” Magnus whispered, his thumbs rubbing tiny circles into the tops of Alec’s hands. 

“Waiting for you,” Alec replied bravely, a look of utterly genuine sincerity painted across his face. As inexplicable as that confession seemed, Alec felt in his heart it was true. He smiled sweetly and squeezed Magnus’ hands tightly in his own as he willingly stepped into the vast unknown space just beyond the edge of his past.

 

* * *

 

After dinner the rain had stopped so the two men decided to take a stroll through Central Park. Raphael was proving to be a huge asset and Alec realized even more what a luxury it was to have immediate transportation available anytime day or night. He imagined he could get pretty spoiled to the convenience of having the entire city at his fingertips. 

“Will you be warm enough?” Magnus asked, not thinking Alec’s black jacket looked particularly warm. 

“I’m OK, I’ve got gloves,” Alec replied, pulling them from the pockets of his coat as the car zoomed down the crowded city streets. 

“I guess I can find ways to keep you from getting too cold,” Magnus murmured low, causing Alec to chuckle softly, not wanting to draw Raphael’s attention to their backseat shenanigans. 

“Hmmm, is that so? Then maybe I should leave my jacket in the car?” Alec didn’t know where these flirty comebacks were coming from, but he loved any excuse to make Magnus smile. As the city rushed by they intertwined their arms and Magnus crossed one leg over Alec’s knee, snuggling up close. The heat was quickly building between them and Alec kept stealing looks at Magnus’ mouth, hungry for its tender sweetness. 

They arrived at the park less than fifteen minutes after leaving the restaurant and Raphael dropped them off at the entrance at 60th Street and 5th Ave. The lighted walkways were fairly empty this time of night, except for a few late-night joggers, and the moist air was cool against their skin. Arm in arm they followed the rain soaked pathway which shined in the moonlight like polished marble until they came to the rising arch of the Gapstow Bridge. 

 

 

"I love this spot,” Alec sighed as the two made their way up and across the old stone bridge taking in the breathtaking view. “The city looks so perfect from this vantage point.” 

Reaching the top of the arch Magnus pulled Alec to a stop and turned to face him. “You know what else looks perfect from here?” He whispered breathlessly, wrapping his arms around Alec’s waist, bringing his body tight against his own. _“You.”_  

Framed against the magnificent backdrop of glittering New York City lights, standing on top of a postcard perfect bridge, Alec brought his two gloved hands up to the sides of Magnus’ face and kissed him deeply and with everything he had. The moment was life altering in so many ways and as their kiss consumed them Alec felt the passionate urgency of Magnus’ fiery, wet lips completely unravel his senses. A tingling warmth spread throughout his body, igniting him from within with a burning desire to feel Magnus’ skin and explore every inch of him. He was overcome with a fierce yearning he couldn’t ignore as a group of joggers appeared on the bridge headed right for them. 

Pulling his mouth away, Alec whispered, “I know a place.” And he took Magnus by the hand and quickly led him away. They jogged down the falling arch of the bridge and around a sharp bend to another narrow dirt path between the trees.  A few steps into the darkness they reached the back of a large stone building and without hesitation Alec spun Magnus around and pinned him against the wall, diving back in for another kiss.  This time with even more passion and desperation.    

Knowing they couldn’t be seen from this hidden place, Magnus hitched one leg up behind Alec’s hip and pulled him even closer against him. His firm, muscular body crushing him into the hard-stone wall; he could feel his chest heaving with labored breaths underneath his weight. 

Alec’s mouth was open and pliant, dragging his soft, swollen lips across Magnus’ skin reveling in the ecstasy of its silky, smooth tenderness. Then he shifted to his jaw, his tongue traveling down the length of his neck parting open his coat and sinking into the warmth of his collarbone. He licked and sucked against the delicate, exposed flesh causing Magnus to moan in response. His skin was so velvety soft and sweet Alec breathed in grateful gasps of his heavenly essence, allowing the fragrance to fully envelop his mind. “I want you,” he murmured against his ear before moving back to Magnus’ slack, panting mouth to reconnect their kiss. 

Magnus’ tongue pressed deep into Alec’s warmth, worshipping him with long, slow strokes, lapping and rolling within his luxurious mouth, knowing he felt the same way. In fact, he hadn’t wanted anyone like this in ages, and the feel of losing control of his carefully guarded heart made a trickle of fear ease down his spine. The sudden chill caused his body shutter and Alec, feeling the change, released his hold. 

“I’m sorry, Magnus, I-I got carried away,” Alec apologized between gulps of frosty night air. 

“No, don’t apologize that was amazing… _you’re amazing.”_ Magnus reached out and took hold of one of Alec’s hands, reassuring him he hadn’t done anything wrong. 

“I don’t know what’s come over me, I-I just can’t seem to help myself,” Alec admitted solemnly in the darkness. His mind still swirling with the intoxicating scent of Magnus all around him. 

“It’s OK, honestly it is.” 

The two stood quietly, taking slow, deep breaths to calm themselves, realizing they’d come very close once again to passing the point of no return. Twice in the same day. 

“Maybe we should slow things down a bit? I have an idea for something fun we can do,” Magnus bubbled, reaching to take hold of Alec’s other hand. “And I think there’s still time.” 

Hand-in-hand the two men made their way back to the lighted path and back towards the park entrance. The night had turned even colder, and they could see puffs of their own breath billowing out in front of them. 

“There! Just what I had in mind,” Magnus happily exclaimed, gesturing towards a horse-drawn carriage standing idly by the curb. The horse was white with grayish spots along its back wearing a red and black studded harness. The carriage was black with a canopy trimmed in red fringe, its seat piled high with fluffy, warm blankets. 

 “Have you ever been on one?” Magnus asked, hoping Alec was game. 

“Not since I was a little kid,” Alec replied, remembering a time years ago his family had taken a ride all together for one of Izzy’s birthdays. 

“Well then, your chariot awaits good sir,” Magnus teased, bowing at the waist and playfully extending one arm.  

As Alec climbed aboard the high-level carriage Magnus spoke with the driver, appearing to hand him a very large roll of cash. Alec shifted over to make a space for Magnus next to him and arranged the blankets over his legs. He was instantly cozy and anxious for Magnus to join. 

When Magnus finished with the driver he climbed up and slid over next to Alec, nuzzling against his frame as he pulled the blankets up over his lap. “Mmmm, now this is much better,” he cooed, and Alec lifted one arm to wrap it around his shoulders. “I told you I’d find a way to keep you warm.” 

Alec chuckled and squeezed him tight as the carriage driver whistled and the horse began a slow trot. Soon the beauty of Central Park was all around them as they glided underneath darkened boughs of fall foliage, the cold wind sending down a sprinkling of dried leaves.

 

* * *

 

“Do you ever think about the night we met?” Magnus wondered aloud, his head leaning against Alec’s shoulder as they made the last turn towards the end of their ride. 

“All the time,” Alec admitted, having been plagued with many sleepless nights by visions of the alley’s neon glow dancing through his head. 

“It’s really quite remarkable when you think about it. The chances of me being there, a place I’d normally never patronize, and running into you in that strange little alley. It seems almost impossible really.” 

Alec agreed. He’d never have even gone into that alley if the bathroom hadn’t been closed. It surely felt like a bizarre twist of fate their worlds would collide in such a strange way.  If Alec had met him later, at his meeting at MBDA perhaps, they wouldn’t have had that same mystical connection, and things might never have ended up this way. “Well you know what they say, everything happens for a reason.” And as the words came out of his mouth Alec realized he’d needed this kind of significant jolt to bring him face to face with his intended destiny. Just as Maia had said, he’d been hiding from the world, living with ghosts, afraid to step away from the only life he’d ever known, to risk the chance of finding a new one. 

“Yes, they do say that don’t they,” Magnus sighed, suddenly brought back to the depressing fact he still hadn’t said anything to Alec about moving out of the building by Friday.  The thought of telling him now would completely ruin their perfect night and he frantically searched his mind for an alternate plan. 

“Hey, you OK?” Alec asked, sensing Magnus’ tense silence. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Magnus replied, lifting his head from Alec’s shoulder to sit up straight, wanting to change the subject. “Do you see that building over there,” Magnus pointed, “just at the edge of the park.” 

Alec followed Magnus’ finger toward the building just to their right, it was impossible to miss. “Yep, I see it, why?” 

“That’s where I live,” Magnus modestly confessed. 

“Wow, damn, that’s a great location! And the view,” Alec tried to imagine living at such an elite address, sipping his morning coffee on the terrace overlooking the park. It was a place only for the wealthiest New York residents, and he was reminded again just how different Magnus’ world was from his own. 

“It is quite lovely, and since I’m on the top floor, I can see the whole park from up there. I was thinking it would be nice if you could come over. I’ve got a crazy work week ahead of me, but on Saturday I’ve got the whole day free. I could give you the grand tour and then cook for us, if you’d like.” 

“You can cook?” Alec marveled, wondering if there was anything this man couldn’t do. 

“Well I like to think so, but I’ll let you be the judge of that.” Magnus smiled, his eyes twinkling in the moonlight. 

“I’d love to come, of course, yes,” Alec happily replied, more than anxious to see where Magnus lived and have the chance to spend the day with him. 

“Good, then it’s a date,” Magnus beamed. “Now give me your cell number so next time I can tell you when I’ll be fashionably late.” 

Alec laughed and typed his number into Magnus’ phone, sending himself a text. “Now I have yours as well, in case I’m the late one.” 

The carriage pulled up to the curb back to where they’d originally boarded, and the two men hopped down reluctantly, wishing they could have stayed a bit longer. But the hour was growing late, and they knew their magical night was coming to an end. 

“I guess I’d better text Raphael to pick us up,” Magnus sighed, pulling his phone from his pocket. 

Alec turned back to look towards the park entrance feeling a mix of nostalgia and newfound excitement, knowing this place would never be the same for him again. Now this would be _their park_ , and he couldn’t wait to make all new memories here with Magnus.  Not to erase the ones from his childhood, but to build upon their foundation, turning the loss and sadness into something hopeful and new. It was another step away from the past, and Alec didn’t want to look back.

 

* * *

 

Lingering on the front stoop of Alec’s building, not wanting to say goodbye, Magnus stalled his departure. He held tight to Alec’s hands while smiling into his gleaming hazel eyes, relishing their last few moments together. “Thank you again for tonight, I had such a wonderful time.” 

“Me too,” Alec grinned, squeezing Magnus’ gloved hands, equally unwilling to say goodbye.  “And I can’t wait for Saturday, I’ll be counting the minutes.” 

Alec’s excitement warmed Magnus’ heart and he couldn’t wait to make the day perfect for him. The thought of having Alec at his home, all to himself for the whole day, was sublime. “I’ll be counting the _seconds,”_ he teasingly replied, hoping the week would fly by. 

“Should I bring anything?” Alec asked kindly, his eyes crinkling from his playful grin. 

“Just yourself,” _and your toothbrush,_ Magnus thought to himself but of course didn’t say out loud. He wasn’t going to push his luck just quite yet, although he had a feeling Alec wouldn’t put up much of a fight. “I’ll send Raphael to fetch you, shall we say Noon?” 

“I’ll be ready and waiting.” 

Unable to stand another second apart the two connected for a long, slow goodbye kiss.  The rain had begun to fall again, and icy, wet droplets splashed onto their warm faces, rolling down to wash against the seal of their kiss anointing them with Mother Nature’s own personal blessing. It was sweet, and reverent, their lips pressing lightly together with feathery softness as the rain made their lips slick and smooth. They were so lost in each other they didn’t even realize they were getting wet, and soon they were drenched by the rain. Time always seemed to stand still whenever their lips touched, as if the strength of their own sheer will to be together could search out lost minutes and preserve them in a kiss. 

Pulling away first, with a lovesick grin plastered across his rain soaked face, was Magnus. “Until then,” he sighed, painfully walking backwards towards his awaiting car, refusing to even say the word goodbye for fear he’d never leave. 

Alec stood alone on the stoop, smiling sappily as Magnus drifted slowly away. “Until then,” he replied, standing in the pouring rain like it was the sunniest warm, summer day, watching this beautiful man disappear into the night. 

“Parting is such sweet sorrow,” Magnus called back to him from the sidewalk, his arms outstretched as he turned his face upward into the rain and twirled in a circle, completely drunk in love. 

Alec laughed at the sight of him, twirling in the rain towards his shiny black town car, tripping over the curb like a clumsy, sopping wet ballerina. He just stood there smiling, even after the car was gone, feeling the happiest he’d ever felt in his entire life.

 

* * *

 

Slumped in the backseat of his speeding car, Magnus was in a blissed-out state of pure joy from his date with Alec. He couldn’t seem to wipe the silly grin off his face as he replayed the events of the night, each one more perfect than the last. It really couldn’t have gone any better and his heart was soaring into the clouds, headed on a nonstop course to the stratosphere. 

On their carriage ride through Central Park a seemingly impossible idea had come to Magnus that he was very anxious to put into motion. Shaking the excess water off his head and hands, he reached into the pocket of his soggy coat and fished out his phone.  His slippery fingers sliding over the screen somehow managed to make a call to the one person who could help him. 

“It’s me, hope I didn’t wake you.” 

“You know I never sleep, what’s up?” Clary asked, fairly accustomed to late-night work calls from Magnus at this point. 

“I need you to set up a meeting first thing tomorrow morning between myself and Graymark Construction. Preferably the owner, if he’s available.” 

“That would be Lucian Graymark. Of course, I’ll get it scheduled ASAP. May I ask what’s going on?” Clary knew Graymark Construction was working at their project on West 10th, the one they’d all been frantically trying to wrap up despite the troublesome bookstore owner who’d been dragging his feet. 

“It’s a bit too early to say at this point, but hopefully I can explain more soon,” Magnus replied, not ready to talk to Clary about his idea just yet, thinking it mad enough already. It was going to be a hail Mary pass deep into the end zone with 3 seconds left on the clock. All he could do now was pray that Lucian Graymark would be able to catch the ball. 

“Alright, I’ll get back to you as soon as I know what time he can meet,” Clary responded, not pressing the issue. Although she and Magnus worked closely together, he was still the boss and entitled to deal with matters without consulting her.  She just hoped whatever it was it wasn’t something to cause another delay. Tension between the investors was already at a critical level, but she trusted Magnus knew best. 

“Thank you, I appreciate your help with this,” Magnus replied sinking back against the seat again, his emotionally overcharged body slowly melting against the smooth leather interior. 

“Are you sure everything is OK? Your voice sounds so different… _lighter,”_ Clary told him. 

Magnus smiled against the cool surface of his glowing phone feeling as light as a puff of wind. “Everything is brilliant Miss Fray, absolutely never better. I’ll see you in the morning, bright and early! Have a good night’s sleep.” 

Disconnecting the call Magnus opened his messages and found the text to Alec.  He quickly added the number to his contacts and typed _“Alexander”_ with a little red heart after his name.  Then he thought for a moment about what to write before sending him a message that said, “Missing you already.” 

Almost immediately three dots appeared as Alec was typing his response. Magnus held his breath as the dots blinked sequentially, wondering what his reply would be. Hoping he wasn’t being too pathetic. 

Finally Alec’s text came through. “388,793 seconds and counting,” with a little winking emoji face. The text sent Magnus’ heart leaping up into his throat with glee. He realized Alec had taken the time to actually calculate the number of seconds until their next date, which was the most adorably sweet thing anyone had ever done for him. 

Magnus clutched his phone tight against his chest wishing he would have blown off work tomorrow and spent the whole day with Alec instead. The week was going to be torture. Not wanting to leave him hanging he wrote back again. “You never cease to amaze me Alexander,” with a heart eyes emoji. 

Alec’s reply was quicker this time. “In good ways I hope?” 

“In all the very best ways,” Magnus sent back with a kissy face emoji, overwhelmed by the intensely strong feelings this amazing young man was eliciting from deep within his slightly cynical heart.  He could feel himself falling, and falling hard, but he was surprisingly unafraid. The future for them both seemed bright and full of hope, and Magnus was going to do everything in his power to keep it that way.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Magnus received a text from Clary letting him know the meeting with Lucian Graymark had been successfully scheduled for nine o’clock.  He decided not to even bother going into his office first, he’d just have Raphael take him straight to the meeting instead, which would save time fighting the morning rush hour.

Standing on the terrace, high above the city, the sun was shining brightly across Central Park, illuminating the red, orange, and gold leaves on the trees below him. Sipping his morning coffee, Magnus gazed down on the bustling walkways full of people scurrying like ants off to begin their work day. His heart fluttered remembering his stroll with Alexander last night and their slight detour off the lighted path and into the hidden darkness. He would never look down at the park the same again, for now it held a sort of magical enchantment over him that transformed its mundane beauty into something otherworldly. A mystical realm full of fairies and sprites, where unicorns roamed free and lovers kissed atop ancient stone bridges, sealing their fate of true love everlasting.  It was a wonderful daydream and he couldn’t help but reach for his phone to send Alec a message. Snapping a quick photo of the park below he wrote, “thinking of you,” under the picture and hit send. 

Alec quickly responded. “Can’t wait to see that view for myself,” and Magnus sighed blissfully, running his thumb over Alec’s typed words wishing he were with him now.

 

* * *

 

 

Once Magnus arrived at Graymark Construction a surly woman in a bright yellow hardhat directed him toward the boss’s trailer.  It was in the center of a cluster of work trailers surrounded by all types of heavy equipment, rebar, and supplies. Magnus wished he had on a different pair of shoes, as he wound his way across a field of muck and debris better suited for workers in steel-toed boots. It was very unlike him to go out into the field to meet with those in charge of construction, and he was totally out of his element. 

Magnus knocked on the trailer door and a booming voice called back from inside, “Come on in!” Opening the squeaky metal door, he was soon face to face with a man he assumed must be the person he intended to meet. The man stood up from behind his desk and walked toward Magnus with a wide smile and kind eyes, his muscular body broad and hulking. “Mr. Bane I presume, I’m Lucian Graymark, but please call me Luke.”  He extended a friendly hand toward Magnus and they shook warmly. 

“Pleasure to meet you Luke, thank you for seeing me on such short notice,” Magnus replied, taken aback by the man’s incredibly welcoming character. 

“The pleasure is mine, I don’t often get to meet the designer of the building I’m about to put up. Your architectural talent is the best I’ve ever seen. The composition and layout, the lines and the flow, I’m honored to have you here, please come in and sit down.” 

Magnus took a seat in the chair in front of Luke’s desk feeling very optimistic. Things were already going much better than he’d planned. “I’m here today because I have some questions I was hoping you could answer.” 

“I’d be happy to,” Luke replied cheerfully. “Fire away.” 

Magnus cleared his throat and cut right to the chase. “If I was to modify the plans, to leave the ground floor of the existing building intact, do you think your crew could handle the restoration project within the same given timeframe?” 

Luke’s jaw fell open and his eyes blew wide with shock. “Is this a hypothetical question?” 

Magnus shifted uncomfortably. “Actually no, I’m quite serious.” 

Luke eased back in his chair, the wheels in his mind turning rapidly as he studied Magnus’ face for any signs he might be joking. “Ah, well, my confidence in my crew’s abilities really isn’t the thing that concerns me about your proposal. I’m afraid a modification of that size would inevitably delay our start date… which quite frankly, just can’t happen.” 

Magnus straightened up in his chair and leaned towards Luke. “And why is that?” 

“I assume you are familiar with the Morgenstern family and their strong desire to bring that building down as soon as possible? Any delays would have serious, _serious_ repercussions for me and my entire company. That’s a risk I just can’t take.” 

“I see,” Magnus pondered, remembering what Valentine had said in their meeting yesterday, about putting his son in charge of overseeing Graymark Construction. Apparently he’d been breathing down their necks pretty affectively and Magnus could understand the fear. “If I could talk to them and get them to agree with the delay, then do you feel you could handle the changes?” 

Luke lifted one hand to the back of his head and rubbed it slowly, contemplating the idea. “I guess if you can get them onboard then sure, I’m willing to go along with whatever new plans you develop. But Mr. Bane, I strongly suggest you reconsider. I’ve been working in this city all my life and the Morgensterns aren’t people who negotiate.” 

“Yes, I’ve gathered as much, but I feel compelled to try anyway. Something has been brought to my attention concerning the importance of the original structure and I think we can protect its integrity while keeping my design concept intact. If you and I are in agreement that’s step one toward achieving this goal. And please, call me Magnus.” 

“Well, I wish you luck Magnus. I’ll just wait to hear back from you once you’ve spoken to them.” 

“Thank you so much, and here’s my card. Don’t hesitate to call me if the Morgensterns give you any trouble,” Magnus said, handing Luke his business card then extending his other hand to shake. 

“Thanks, I just might do that,” Luke replied, stuffing the card into his wallet and firmly shaking Magnus’ hand goodbye. 

As Magnus made his way back to his car he had a sinking feeling this plan of his was going to make waves that could seriously affect his future endeavors building _anything_ in New York City. If the Morgensterns became angry enough they could easily run him out of town, so Magnus figured the best way to handle this was to renegotiate their percentage of the profits in hopes that more money would appease them. Magnus was willing to take a personal hit financially if it meant keeping them happy. Right now, he didn’t care about anything except saving Alec’s bookstore.

 

* * *

 

“Father,” Sebastian Morgenstern sneered into his phone, interrupting what he knew was an important meeting. 

“Make it quick,” Valentine snapped at his son, stepping out into the hall for privacy. 

“There’s been a development at Graymark.” 

“Is that so? Tell me,” Valentine growled, knowing this wasn't going to be good news. 

“Bane went to meet with Lucian Graymark privately, just minutes ago.” 

“What for?” Valentine hissed venomously, not liking where this conversation was going. 

“He asked him if he could alter the building plans. He said he wants to preserve the ground floor of the original building.” 

“That’s absurd! What is this moron up to?” Valentine bellowed. 

“I’m not sure father, but I have a feeling he has some personal interest in the structure.” 

“Hmmm," Valentine thought for a moment. "Could this have something to do with the delay? That stubborn shop owner we’ve all been waiting on?” 

“I don’t know, but I think I can find out,” Sebastian offered, his voice dripping with malevolence. 

“Yes, I believe your talents can be put to good use with Bane’s assistant, no doubt she knows what he’s up to.” Valentine fumed. “Go now to their offices and do whatever is necessary to extract the information from the redhead.” 

“Of course father, I’ll go immediately.” 

“And after that, I want you to pay a visit to that shop owner, find out what’s going on there. I’m sure your charms of persuasion can get to the bottom of all this.” 

“I’ll do my best,” Sebastian replied with sickening sweetness. 

“I know you will my son, you’d never disappoint me.” 

Sebastian put away his phone and stuffed a tiny earpiece back into his left ear, listening intently once again to the voices in Lucian Graymark’s office. Bane was gone, and Graymark was relaying the gist of their conversation to his construction foreman, leaving out no details.  Pressing his foot down on the accelerator he revved the engine of his black Audi R8 and pulled out into the New York City traffic heading to the offices of MBDA, and to a very unsuspecting Clarissa Fray. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, those Morgensterns always have to cause trouble don't they!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the update. I really had fun writing Malec's second date. They just melt my heart with how sweet they are together. :)
> 
> I very much appreciate all of your comments and kudos, they keep me going when I'm procrastinating. ha ha ;)
> 
> This chapter title is from the book by Marcel Proust. More coming soon!


	6. The Truth and Other Lies

Sebastian Morgenstern confidently strolled down the long corridor of MBAD’s 42nd floor offices with his chin held high and his blue eyes sparkling with veiled intent. He was headed straight for the desk of Magnus Bane’s redheaded assistant, which he knew was located at the furthest point possible from the elevators. Fortunately, having been there on several occasions for meetings, nobody thought his presence odd or bothered to stop him along the way. He smiled and wished “ _good morning”_ to several employees, and within seconds he was standing right in front of his unsuspecting target. Clary sat intensely focused on the iPad across her lap, too preoccupied with whatever she was looking at to notice Sebastian’s stealthy approach. He took advantage of her obliviousness and paused to drink her in lasciviously before announcing his arrival. 

“Eh hmm,” Sebastian finally cleared his throat, alerting Clary to his presence. 

“Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there,” Clary replied in shock, startled to find a man standing so close to her desk. She shuffled her iPad off her lap and stood up quickly to greet him properly. 

“Pardon me, I’m so sorry if I frightened you Miss Fray,” Sebastian smiled with the utmost politeness, having took notice of her name printed on several envelopes on top of her desk. “I wondered if I might have but a moment of your time?” 

“Of course!” Clary humbly offered, hoping she hadn’t offended the man who she knew to be somehow affiliated with Morgenstern Enterprises. Although the two of them had never had a reason to speak directly to one another before, she recognized him immediately. His tall, lean body and penetrating blue eyes were impossible to forget and she was surprised to hear that he actually knew her name. The sense of familiarity in his tone made her feel oddly uncomfortable.  “What can I do for you, sir?” 

“Please, call me Sebastian,” Sebastian insisted, his voice as smooth and sweet as dripping honey. He extended one hand with a slight bow, and Clary shook it timidly feeling flustered and caught off guard.  “I just happened to be in the neighborhood and thought I’d stop by to collect the letter of notification for that last remaining tenant on West 10th. My father, Mr. Valentine Morgenstern, is quite anxious to see it signed by all concerned parties this morning so that it can be issued at once.” 

“Uhh, a letter?” Clary panicked, having no idea what letter he was talking about or that this man was actually Valentine Morgenstern’s own son and not just an employee. She felt like she’d dropped the ball on something huge and her palms began to sweat. 

“Yes, the letter of notice to vacate. In light of the earlier demolition date which was decided at yesterday’s meeting, Mr. Bane assured us it would be ready first thing this morning,” Sebastian lied, without so much as a flicker of eye movement to mark his deception. 

Clary’s demeanor was immediately flustered, and her eyes scanned the top of her desk as if the letter might magically appear. “My apologies Mr. Morgenstern—” 

“Sebastian, please,” he quickly interrupted to correct her. 

“Uhhh, yes, right, so sorry,” Clary stuttered. “But I wasn’t made aware of any letter and I had no idea there’d been a change in date.” Embarrassed, she felt her pulse quicken as she frantically searched her memory of yesterday for any mention of this by Magnus. 

“Well that’s odd,” Sebastian puzzled, pretending to be confused. “Perhaps Mr. Bane took it upon himself to take care of it personally. Should we check with him?” 

Clary nervously glanced toward Magnus’ closed office door. “I’m afraid Mr. Bane hasn’t been in yet today. He had an early meeting this morning… away from the office.” 

“Oh dear, well this is a quandary.” Sebastian folded his arms across his chest, painting his most sincere look of concerned disappointment, already knowing of course that Magnus was not there. He had only left Graymark Construction moments ago and would be at least another hour coming into the city with the morning traffic. But he hoped he could drum up some sympathy from Clary in the meantime, betting she’d blame herself for the mistake. As he pouted his bottom lip slightly he could see the look of pity mixed with guilt spreading across her face. 

“I’m so sorry you’ve wasted a trip, I feel just awful, but as soon as Mr. Bane returns this morning I will make this our top priority,” Clary offered apologetically, laying one hand gently along the side of Sebastian’s forearm. 

Mystified by her incredible kindness, Sebastian looked down at Clary’s hand upon his arm and an uncharacteristically appreciative smile blossomed across his face. He knew now it was going to be easy to exploit her compassion and use it to put his plan into place. “As I’m sure you can imagine, my father has been quite concerned by the persistent delays we’ve faced time and time again with this project. He’s asked me to personally ensure the successful retrieval of the notification this morning so additional setbacks can be avoided. I’m sure you can understand how vitally important it is that we handle this matter swiftly and delicately.” 

“Of course, I completely understand,” Clary nodded in agreement, her eyes blown wide as she stared into Sebastian’s captivating gaze. His eyes so blue they were almost crystal clear, and she felt herself staring unapologetically. “I promise we’ll get this taken care of ASAP.” 

Pulled out of her daze by the sudden vibration of her phone, Clary glanced down and saw a new text from Magnus pop up on her screen. She swiped to open. 

“Meeting ran late, headed home to make some structural changes. Need the quiet of my studio, forward my calls here.” 

Clary felt her heart sink realizing Magnus wouldn’t be back to help with the letter today, which was going to be a huge problem. She put down her phone and blinked up confusedly at Sebastian not knowing how to break the bad news. 

“I think we can agree we don’t want to jeopardize our joint success by allowing the remaining tenant to delay us once again based on an avoidable technicality like sufficient notice being given.” Sebastian intensified his spell-binding hold on Clary, her eyes locked on his with no hope of looking away. 

“No, definitely not,” she stuttered, trying to formulate a plan. “Mr. Lightwood has been difficult to deal with already, to say the least. In fact, he was here yesterday just before your meeting causing all kinds of trouble,” Clary told him, not realizing she was giving Sebastian the exact information he was looking for. 

“Is that so?” Sebastian answered curiously, hoping to pull more details from her about this troublesome owner. 

“Yes, that’s why Mr. Bane was so late to your meeting, he had to deal with Mr. Lightwood’s very explosive and unexpected arrival.” 

“My, my, that is just terrible. Was there an argument? Did you witness it personally?” Sebastian continued coaxing the story out of her using his best sensitive and supportive guise. 

“No, I got out of there as fast as I could, the tension in his office was extreme, to say the least,” Clary admitted, looking toward Magnus’ closed office door, remembering the pained expression on his face as she’d left the room. 

“Really? How horrible,” Sebastian feigned surprise, dropping his mouth open slightly for effect. 

Clary nodded, keeping her voice down so nobody else in the office could hear their conversation. Sebastian leaned in closer toward her to listen. “That was the second time he’d barged in here like that, making a scene. I’ve tried to help but he’s so passionately against this project Mr. Bane has had to bear the brunt of his rage all on his own.” 

“A sentimental old fool no doubt,” Sebastian added, persuading Clary to give him more details about the man specifically. 

“No, not at all,” Clary corrected him. “He’s actually very young, only in his early 20’s. Not how you’d picture the owner of an old bookstore to look. But he inherited it from his parents, they died a few years ago, so I think he’s just never going to give up hope in saving the old place.” 

“Hmmm,” Sebastian hummed thoughtfully as a lightbulb clicked on inside his mind. He began slowly putting the pieces of this mystery together, one by one. “A beautiful woman such as yourself, I’m surprised you didn’t have this young man eating out of the palm of your hand,” he bravely complimented her. 

“Believe me, I tried,” Clary frowned with a look of rejection. “But he wouldn’t listen to me, or even acknowledge I was in the room. When he’s here he just locks onto Magnus for these incredibly intense arguments. It’s like I don’t even exist.” 

“Interesting.” Sebastian felt the pieces of the puzzle locking into place. This surprisingly young and volatile bookstore owner, who seemed to ignore pretty girls completely, had manipulated Magnus Bane into changing the plans of a multimillion dollar real estate development just so his decaying ground-floor bookshop would remain undisturbed.  It was all finally beginning to make sense and he knew he was going to have to go there and meet this influential young man for himself. 

“I can’t imagine anyone could be immune to your charm,” Sebastian replied flirtatiously, really laying it on thick. “And forgive me if I’m overstepping, but I imagine I’m not the first person to tell you how beautiful you are.” 

Clary blushed and quickly averted her eyes. Sebastian’s soft, scintillating voice coupled with his brilliantly blue, piercing eyes, had momentarily taken her breath away. She staggered backward on her heels barely catching herself on the corner of her desk. 

“I’m sorry, I suppose that’s not exactly appropriate workplace conversation between colleagues, now is it?” Sebastian teased, his voice low as he eased himself forward into her personal space again. 

“That’s alright,” Clary sighed, smitten by his charm. “Since technically you don’t work here I think we can let it slide just once.” She smiled knowingly, playing along with his flirty game. 

“Once might be our only chance, since my father will probably have my head on a platter for arriving back to the office empty handed,” Sebastian told her pitifully with his face downcast and his eyes peeking up woefully through his eyelashes. An Academy Award winning portrayal of a fragile and pathetic errand boy about to be horribly mistreated by his evil, overbearing father. 

“Oh no, now I really feel terrible!” Clary gushed with sympathy. “I think I know how we can solve this mess, I have an idea!” She sat back down at her computer and pulled open a blank word document.  “Just tell me the changes from the meeting and I’ll type up the notification letter myself. I’m sure Magnus just forgot to mention it yesterday, I do these for him all the time.” 

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to get in any trouble just to save my skin,” Sebastian replied with a convincing amount of innocent sweetness and his best wholesome smile. 

“Don’t worry, Magnus’ head has been in the clouds lately, I’m sure he just forgot. Besides, he probably thinks he already told me, so this will save both our asses.”  Clary blushed a second time, realizing as soon as the words came out of her mouth that her carefully crafted workplace professionalism was being thrown out the window by the unexpected intimacy she’d so quickly formed with this gorgeous, angelic blonde visitor. 

Sebastian’s mouth spread into a wide and very pleased smile as he reveled in his manipulative success. He’d managed not only to find out more about the shop owner, but he’d also convinced Clary to type the letter for him as well. She’d been putty in his hands and as he leaned over the back of her chair ready to dictate word for word everything he wanted the letter to say, his smile transformed into a sinister grin.  All he needed now were the appropriate signatures and a trip to the notary, then the letter would be on its way to the bookstore to seal the owner’s fate.

 

* * *

 

Alec didn’t realize he’d been staring out the shop window for an hour, completely zoned out, until he lifted a half-filled coffee mug to his mouth and felt the cold contents splash against his lips.  He grimaced and clunked the mug down on the counter causing Maia’s head to pop up from behind a low-level bookshelf just beside him. She’d been emptying books into a large cardboard box, keeping herself busy despite the lack of customers. 

“You OK?” She asked sympathetically, having heard the mug drop. 

“I’m fine,” he grumpily replied, wiping the remains of spilled coffee from his lips with the back of his hand. “What are you doing down there anyway?” 

“I just wanted to snag a few of these rare books for safe keeping. Mostly the first editions, and some Hemingway and Faulkner I’m much too attached to. You know… before we have to call someone to come pack everything up.” 

Alec suddenly felt a cold chill run over his entire body as he realized he hadn’t even begun to think about who was going to come empty the shop, or where all of their inventory was going to go. He’d need to find a moving company, and a storage facility, something affordable, and relatively nearby, until definite decisions could be made about when to sell and to whom. He’d been so preoccupied thinking about his date with Magnus last night, he’d completely put aside the enormous mental to-do list for his business. “That’s a good idea,” Alec shamefully replied, hoping Maia didn’t realize he’d done absolutely nothing to facilitate their move. 

“I brought extra boxes for you too, so you can start working on your stuff, if you want. And I can help, if you’d like me to,” Maia offered kindly, proving yet again to be the more responsible and organized one. 

“Err, thanks, that’s really great,” Alec blushed, feeling like rubbish for not being more prepared. There were literally hundreds of things in the shop, especially in the backroom, that were important family keepsakes he’d definitely want to take home.  They only had about a week left before the deadline to vacate and time was of the essence. Alec knew he needed to get his head out of the clouds and start acting like the boss. Or at least do a better job at faking it. “I’ll head to the back and start with Dad’s desk. That’s going to be the toughest,” Alec admitted, his crackling voice giving away the deeply buried emotions he’d rather avoid. “So, I might as well save the easier stuff for later when I’m a complete mess.” 

Maia smiled and gave Alec an encouraging pat on the back as he walked by her. She knew he needed just the right amount of guidance without being too pushy, and luckily she was the best person for the job. She’d have to keep him focused on one task at a time, otherwise he might get too overwhelmed. 

Entering the backroom Alec immediately noticed the stack of boxes just inside the door. There were various shapes and sizes already put together, as well as a roll of extra packing tape to close them up.  Maia had thought of everything, of course, and he begrudgingly grabbed the box on top and headed toward his Dad’s cluttered office corner. 

Looking around at all the books and papers Alec’s heart was already in his throat. He didn’t know how he was going to do this, or where to even start. So, without giving it too much thought he decided to tackle his Dad’s collection of back issues of the New York Times. They were precariously piled against the wall like the Leaning Tower of Pisa, and most were already yellowed and crumbling from age.  Alec didn’t have the heart to throw them away, so he grabbed the top twenty or so issues and began gently placing them in the empty box. 

Maia had done such a good job putting the boxes together the seams were sturdy and strong. Alec continued filling them, one by one until the enormous pile of newspapers finally started shrinking. Soon the wall behind the stack slowly began to reveal its painted surface, which had not been seen in at least a dozen years or more.  Alec noticed there were markings of some sort, deep gouges into the paint with lettering scrawled in tiny slanted writing. He paused quizzically, stooping down to take a closer look, and that’s when he received a shocking revelation he hadn’t been prepared to face. For behind the piled-up newspapers, concealed like ancient hieroglyphics, were the carefully made markings of he and his siblings heights. Recorded over the years by his Dad, preserved on this hidden wall like a living family tree, they marked the passage of time. The tallest markings being his own, then Izzy’s just below him, and several inches down, at a height that seemed almost inhumanly tiny, were the markings labeled _Max._  

Alec fell to his knees like a bullet had pierced straight through the center of his heart. Blinking back the sudden flood of tears he reached out and glided his fingertips over the small, dented tick marks in the wall, needing to feel them to make sure they were really there. His baby brother had been so small, and the cramped writing next to his name, which was recognizable as his father’s, said “age 4” in parenthesizes. Alec didn’t even have a memory of his brother at that age and he gently rubbed his fingers back and forth over the spot wishing he could force his brain back through time to picture his little brother standing there. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t see him. And that realization was even more heartbreaking. 

Overcome by grief Alec’s back arched in on itself, curling him into a ball.  He grasped his knees and pulled them tight against his chest, feeling like he might pass out. His mind was full of visions from the past, most of them blurry and faded as if the very existence of his family was slowly slipping away. It was his worst nightmare, and as hard as he tried to convince himself that this bookshop was an inanimate shell and not a living, breathing thing, in his heart he felt he was losing them all over again. Like their souls were chiseled into the walls, surrounding him every day, watching him, counting on him.  He rocked back and forth on his heels as the tears soaked through his jeans; and he knew he wasn’t going to be able to say goodbye again, it was too hard, and too unfair. He’d done his best to run the shop but in the end, he’d failed them all. And now the last of his family’s possessions would have to be stored away and these marking would be lost forever under a pile of rubble, scooped up into trucks and disposed of in some dump. It was more than his heart could bear. 

As the hours passed Alec lost track of time, he’d cried until he’d exhausted himself and his body had fallen forward against the smooth, dusty surface of the tick marked wall. He sat there in a daze unable to continue packing, or even to stand up. It wasn’t until he heard the sound of the backdoor creaking open that he realized he’d been sitting there until the sun no longer shined through the transom window over the back-alley door. It was evening. 

“Alec?” Maia called out, unable to see him from his hidden spot on the floor. 

Alec knew he should answer her, but his mouth couldn’t form words, and his lungs couldn’t even produce enough breath to moan.  He just sat there silently waiting to be discovered, knowing it wouldn’t take her long. 

“Oh Alec,” Maia lamented, having finally spotted him against the wall behind the desk. “Shit, shit, shit,” she muttered to herself, rushing toward him and crouching down to meet him at eye level. “I am the biggest idiot alive, I am so, so sorry.” She threw her arms around his shoulders and squeezed him tight. “I thought you were back here working, I should have come sooner.” 

Alec allowed her to hold him, her warm embrace making him realize just how cold he’d been on the floor. She pulled back and grasped his icy hands squeezing them tight, her face a mask of pity and shock. He hated to upset her, but he didn’t have the energy to pretend he was alright. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the comforting pressure of her hands on his, allowing the warmth to soothe him. 

“You don’t have to do this, OK? I wasn’t thinking, I shouldn’t have even said anything about packing,” And that was when she spotted the markings on the wall behind Alec’s head and she realized what had happened. “Let’s stand up and get the hell out of here, OK? We can close the store early, it doesn’t matter, and we can go get some food. How does that sound?” 

Alec glanced at the half-filled cardboard box beside him and his shoulders slumped. 

“Don’t worry about all that, I’ll take care of it later. Right now we need food and a good stiff drink. So, come on,” Maia instructed him, standing up herself first then tugging on Alec’s arms to lift him. “Let’s go.” 

Alec allowed himself to be pulled upright. His legs were numb from sitting on the floor for what must have been hours, and he couldn’t even feel his feet they were both so asleep.  He swayed a bit then stood resolutely, forcing himself to balance on the tingling pins and needles that painfully prickled him. “Thanks,” he managed to mumble, and Maia softly smiled up at him. He felt he might have sat there all night if she wouldn’t have come to find him. He appreciated her so much, he didn’t even have the words to convey his thanks properly. She was always his saving grace, and he didn’t know what he’d done to deserve such a caring friend. 

 

* * *

 

Walking into the Hunter’s Moon the familiar sights and sounds of the bar were oddly reassuring. Even the smell of beer and peanuts seemed to have a calming effect on Alec’s nerves. It was ‘ _Happy Hour’_ and the bar was packed with a mixture of people in their workday attire and college-aged kids ready to kick their night of binge drinking off early.  Maia walked toward the bar and Alec followed, happy to have her do the talking since his voice still felt weak from his bought of crying. He tried not to think about it, he hated when he was so vulnerable and upset. But Maia had done her best to cheer him up and he was almost feeling back to normal. He tried to focus his thoughts on Magnus, and their amazing date last night. Everything had been so perfect, it was the only part of his life that currently didn’t feel like a disaster. 

“Here ya go, one icy cold Coors Light, just what the doctor ordered,” Maia said with an exuberant smile, handing Alec a beer. “Bottoms up! There’s more where that came from!” 

Alec gratefully guzzled the cold liquid, feeling it travel down the length of his neck and chest giving his body a shiver. He hadn’t realized how parched he was, probably dehydrated as well, and within seconds the beer was empty and he was motioning to the bartender for another. 

“I texted Simon and Jace to come join us, I hope that was OK,” Maia informed him as she sipped her cocktail through a thin red straw at the corner of her mouth. 

“Sure, yeah, that sounds good,” Alec responded, feeling excited to see his friends. More than anything he just wanted to get his mind off his family and the bookstore; and a night listening to Jace and Maia bickering, and Simon’s nonstop blabbering was sure to do the trick. 

After they found an empty table Alec realized this was the first time he’d been to the Hunter’s Moon since the night he’d met Magnus. Thinking back to their strange encounter in the alley his heart skipped a beat and he wished by some miracle he could stumble upon him again tonight. Of course, that was silly, Magnus had said he’d be super busy with work this week, and they wouldn’t be seeing each other again until their date on Saturday. But Alec found himself staring toward the back of the bar, daydreaming about the purple glow of alley lights and Magnus’ sparkling eyes in the darkness. 

“Hey, you look like you’re a million miles away,” Maia interrupted Alec’s thoughts, squeezing his wrist from across the table. She’d taken it upon herself to order a bottle of Alec’s favorite bourbon while he’d been zoned out again, something that was becoming all too familiar. 

“Sorry, was just thinking about something,” Alec replied, still not feeling sure he was ready to tell Maia the truth.  He and Magnus had only had two dates, well one date if you didn’t count their disastrous first date, and he worried if he told her she’d get too excited, therefore making him too excited. Which wouldn’t help his plan to keep his feelings squashed for now. 

Maia poured him a glass about three fingers full of the golden-brown liquid and shoved it into his hand. “Oh, I thought you might be checking out that guy at the end of the bar, the one with the cool glasses. He’s been staring at you since we walked in here.” 

“Wha—? Where? Who?” Alec felt instantly embarrassed, not realizing in his dreamlike state he’d been looking in the general direction of someone at the bar. He instantly blushed and scrunched down in the booth to hide himself. 

“What’s the big deal? So what if he noticed! That’s a good thing Alec! You need to get up and go flirt with him!” Maia ordered, smacking his arm with encouragement. 

Alec was mortified, he slumped even lower in his seat praying he could disappear from this incredibly awkward situation.  “Maia, no! What are you doing?” 

Maia was looking toward glasses guy as if she were about to invite him to join them. Alec panicked and grabbed her arm, roughly pulling it down. “Stop! Oh my god!” Alec demanded. “Don’t you dare!” 

“It’s about time I did something to get you out of this depressing funk. You need some fun Alec, and that guy looks like he knows how to have a good time. Just talk to him!” Maia said with a wink, apparently hellbent on playing matchmaker. 

“Maia, wait, just wait a second,” Alec begged her, desperate to make her understand. “You can’t do that, OK? Just don’t, _please!”_  

Maia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms defiantly. “Give me one good reason why he can’t come over here and cheer you up? He’s good looking, friendly, and obviously interested. You need a good makeout sesh with a stranger again, trust me, I know these things.” 

As she turned around again Alec knew there was only one way to stop her. “Maia, I’m seeing someone!” He blurted out, much louder than he’d meant to. Maia whipped her head around, her eyes blown wide with shock, and her jaw fell open with disbelief having heard Alec’s confession. 

“You’re what?” She asked him with surprise. 

Alec exhaled deeply, dreading telling her the truth. “OK, I wasn’t going to tell you yet, because it’s all very new. But yes, I am seeing someone, so please, don’t try to fix me up with any strangers at this bar!” 

“Who are you seeing? I don’t believe it!” Maia shook her head, feeling this was probably just an excuse so she wouldn’t bring hot glasses guy over to their table. 

Alec sighed heavily again, his shoulder slumping with defeat. “So, OK, you remember I told you about that guy I met. _In the alley?”_  

“OH. MY. GOD! You tracked down mysterious alley guy? When? How?” Maia was yelling now she was so excited, and people at neighboring tables were turning their heads to look at them disapprovingly. 

“Shhhh, I’ll tell you everything,” Alec whispered with one finger raised to his lips. “Just please keep your voice down.” 

Maia settled back in her seat and folded her hands neatly on the table in front of her. She looked like a student ready to learn today’s lesson and she had a wide, ecstatic smile plastered across her face. “Tell me _every_ single detail!” 

Alec didn’t want to tell her every detail, too many embarrassing things had happened over the last week he didn’t want anyone to know. But he knew the easiest way to break it to her was to get right to the point. “I didn’t have to track him down, because I saw him the very next day.” 

“Where?” She clamored impatiently. 

“At MBAD.” 

“What? He works there?” Maia asked confusedly. 

“Yeah, you could say that,” Alec replied sheepishly, nervous for her to find out the truth. 

“I don’t understand?” 

“He more than works there Maia, he _is_ MBAD.” 

“What? What do you mean he _is_ MBAD?” 

“He’s Magnus Bane,” Alec confessed. “You know, the architect, the head guy, the owner of the whole company.” 

“Shut the fuck up!” Maia cried out, clamping both hands over her mouth in shock. 

“I’m serious, no joke,” Alec confirmed, feeling the booze had already numbed some of his inhibitions. 

“Oh my god! You made out in a dark alley with Magnus Bane?” She still couldn’t wrap her head around it. 

“Believe me, nobody was as shocked as I was,” Alec admitted, remembering that first meeting at MBAD and how completely floored he’d been to see Magnus standing at the window when he’d entered the posh office. 

“So, you just walked into the meeting and there he was?” 

“Yep, there he was.” 

“Holy shit, you must have had a heart attack!” 

“I think I had at least three,” Alec joked, refilling his bourbon again. 

“So, you’ve been seeing each other since then?” Maia took the bottle from Alec and poured one for herself, needing a stronger drink to deal with this breaking news. 

“Uhh, well, after we practically killed each other first, then yeah. We’ve been out a couple of times.” 

“And you like him? I mean, you _like him,_ like him?” She asked point blank. 

“Yeah, I guess you could say that. But what are we, 12?” Alec rolled his eyes, feeling the question was childish and embarrassing. 

“Wow, I mean this is just insane,” Maia pondered, shaking her head in disbelief.” Don’t get me wrong, the man is gorgeous, I remember his photo from the Post, but he’s just really uhhhh…” 

“Different than me?” Alec chimed in, knowing exactly where she was going with this. 

“Well yeah, but don’t get me wrong, I’m not saying it’s a bad match. You guys are obviously adorable together I’m sure. But he’s so rich and successful.” 

“And why would someone like that waste their time on a punk kid like me, right?” Alec added depressingly, gulping down more of his drink, feeling his arms and legs turn rubbery from all the alcohol. 

“I didn’t say that!” Maia corrected him. 

“But you were thinking it,” Alec grumbled. 

“Alec, you know I think you’re incredible. You’re one of the most intelligent, kind, and interesting people I’ve ever known. I guess I just always pictured you with an artist or a writer, someone creative or quirky. Not a real estate tycoon in a three-piece suit!” 

“He’s really not like that,” Alec explained. “Once you look past the surface he’s actually really funny and down to earth. He’s been everywhere and knows everything, and he’s just amazing once you get to know him. I swear.” 

Maia could see the look of wonderment in Alec’s eyes as he described Magnus. She knew instantly what her best friend was feeling. “Alec Lightwood you are in love with him!” 

Alec blushed deeply and averted his eyes to his drink. 

“You’re in love _BIG TIME!”_ Maia declared loudly, still drawing looks from nearly everyone in the bar. 

“Shhhh, stop it. We’ve barely known each other a week,” Alec shushed her, his cheeks blazing red again as he slowly died of humiliation. 

“No, I can tell, I know you better than anyone. You are totally head over heels in love with this guy and I have to meet him immediately!” She insisted, nudging his arm across the table again. 

Alec sighed deeply, knowing when Maia decided something like that then there was no stopping her. “Just please don’t say anything to Simon or Jace yet, they’ll tease me about it all night and I’m really not in the mood.” 

“Of course, I won’t say a word, I promise. And thank you for telling me, even though I guess I sort of forced it out of you. But I’m glad to know the truth now. You know there’s nothing as important to me as your happiness Alec.  I’m honestly really excited for you. For real I am,” she said with a genuine smile. 

“I know, and I’m sorry it took me so long to say something. I’ve just been faced with all these conflicting emotions, since he’s the person tearing down the building, it’s been hard to separate my feelings.” 

“I can imagine. Wow. Yeah that’s quite an obstacle to overcome.” 

“Yeah, at first I thought our relationship was doomed, but then I realized that the way I felt when we were together was the best I’ve ever felt in my life. And I couldn’t risk losing the chance at real happiness, despite the circumstances of how we met.” 

“Well I’m proud of you,” Maia happily declared. “That’s a really mature way of looking at it. Most people couldn’t be that sensible. So when will you see him again?” 

“We’re spending the whole day together Saturday, at his place. He says he’s going to cook for me,” Alec told her, trying not to give away how excited he was. 

“Oooooo that sounds romantic,” Maia’s eyes sparkled. “Do you think you’ll spend the night?” 

“Maia!” Alec erupted, shocked once again by her brazen line of questioning. 

“What? I mean, if you’re going to be there _all day_ don’t you need to be mentally prepared to make that decision if he asks you to?” She said with her eyebrows raised incredulously. 

Alec knew he’d already made his decision, if Magnus asked him to stay he most definitely would say yes. Although part of him was terrified, a larger part was thrilled beyond belief. The mere thought of spending the entire night sleeping in Magnus’ bed, wrapped in his arms, kissing him and holding him, regardless if things went further than that or not, was all he could think about. He wasn’t bold enough to ask outright, but he thought maybe he could drop subtle hints that he was in no hurry to go. 

“Ok, Ok, I see that look,” Maia teased him. “You don’t have to answer, I think I know what you’ve decided.” 

Alec smiled then lifted his glass and tipped it toward her, finishing the remainder of his bourbon in one gulp. He felt a huge sense of relief having finally told someone about Magnus, and by telling Maia the truth their entire relationship now felt real for the first time. It was exciting. 

“So, one last question, and then I won’t say another word about this for the rest of the night,” Maia promised, twisting her thumb and forefinger in front of her lips as if turning a key in a lock. 

“Ok sure, one last question,” Alec agreed, hoping he wouldn’t regret it. 

“Are you going to tell him how you feel? Because obviously, you need to!” 

Alec rolled his eyes again and poured himself another drink. “I think he knows, I mean, obviously I like him, or I wouldn’t be going to his place.” 

“Alec, listen. I’m giving you some good advice here. I don’t care if you guys have been out one time or ten times, it’s important to express your feelings. I know how you get!” She adamantly insisted. 

“Yeah, yeah, OK fine,” Alec halfheartedly agreed. He knew of course she was right, he’d always been a pretty closed off person, especially when it came to feelings. And he didn’t want to blow it with Magnus, so if that meant stepping out of his comfort zone, then so be it. “On that note, I’m going to the bathroom now. See if you can flag down a server to bring us more drinks.” Alec staggered up from the table, already feeling extremely drunk since he’d basically finished off half a bottle of bourbon himself and hadn’t eaten any dinner. He decided when he came back from the bathroom he’d order some food. The last thing he needed tonight was to get sick. 

Walking down the back hallway toward the bathroom he saw the exit door which he knew lead to the alley. He felt himself being drawn to it, even though he knew of course that Magnus wasn’t there.  He decided to take a detour anyway, bypassing the bathroom, and stepping out into the alley instead. The visceral response was almost immediate, as soon as he saw the soft glowing purple and pink neon of the “psychic readings” sign, his heartrate increased. His mind was instantly transported back in time and his entire body tingled with anticipation, wishing somehow he could find that mysterious dark-eyed stranger standing there waiting for him once again. 

Looking up and down the alley seeing it was vacant he pulled out his phone and took a picture of the glowing expanse and put it into a text. _“Thinking of you in our special place”_ he typed with a small purple heart emoji and quickly clicked send. 

The response was almost immediate and the ringing phone scared Alec so much he almost dropped it.  “Hello?” He answered nervously, already seeing the contact of course, knowing it was Magnus. 

“Are you trying to distract me Mr. Lightwood? Because it’s working,” Magnus cooed, his voice warm and velvety on the other end of the line. 

“I wish you were here,” Alec admitted softly into the phone, his tongue lolling inside his mouth, revealing how drunk he was. 

“My, my, it sounds like you’ve been having fun, should I be jealous?” Magnus asked playfully, noticing Alec was most definitely intoxicated. 

“Ewww no, it’s just Maia, she’s a girl.” 

Magnus chuckled into the phone. “Noted.” 

“She brought me out to cheer me u-up,” Alec hiccupped, another telling sign of his drunkenness, desperately in need of water. 

“Awww, what’s the matter baby, did you have a bad day?” Magnus purred seductively into the phone. 

“Any day away from you is a bad day,” Alec admitted, his loose tongue and drunken state betraying his hidden truths. 

“Is that so? Hmmm, do tell me more,” Magnus chimed affectionately. 

Alec continued to hiccup and sway all alone in the dark alley, the night air cool against his skin, he trembled out in the cold without his jacket. He’d forgotten how badly he needed to use the bathroom and could only think of Magnus now, his voice ensnaring his consciousness, with its lusciously warm tone. “I told Maia about you and me, well about you mostly, and me with you,” Alec blabbered, not making a bit of sense. “She wants to meet you, cuz you’re my person,” he said with another loud hiccup. 

“Am I?” Magnus trilled, loving this alcohol induced honesty. “I like the sound of that.” 

“I wish you were here kissing me,” Alec whimpered into the phone. “I miss your lips,” he mumbled. 

“Well, why don’t you close your eyes and picture me there now,” Magnus instructed him, his voice conveying an authoritative inflection. 

Alec closed his eyes, leaving just a tinge of purple neon to bleed through the seal of his eyelids. He stumbled again, almost falling over, unable to stand up straight with his eyes shut tight. 

“Can you see me”? Magnus asked wistfully. 

“Yeah,” Alec sighed, picturing Magnus in the dark suit he’d worn that night when they’d first met. How he’d stood there looking so freaking perfect, like a dream come true. 

“Good, now picture me walking toward you.” 

Alec saw the slow, steady movement of Magnus walking toward him in his mind. His dark eyes reflecting the pastel neon glow of the lights as they danced with a flickering flame of internal heat that warmed his face. 

“Now feel my hands wrapping around your waist and pulling you in for a kiss,” Magnus murmured sensually into his ear. 

Alec imaged Magnus’ perfect lips and warm breath coming closer and closer to him until he was just an inch away. “Mmmm,” he moaned into the phone picturing Magnus’ moist and pouting mouth finally making contact with his. 

“That’s it baby. Now feel my fingers digging into your back, as my tongue sinks in deep to taste you.” 

Alec was coming unglued, he drunkenly staggered back against the alley wall, eyes still closed, focusing on Magnus’ buttery voice. He imagined the feel of his hands all over his body and lips consuming him. His breath was quickening into the phone and Magnus could hear every glorious sound he made. 

“Put your hand down your pants.” 

“Huh?” Alec choked out in surprise, caught totally off guard by Magnus’ request. 

“You heard me, nobody’s looking, put your hand down your pants right now,” Magnus insisted, his voice heavy and lustful. 

Alec kept his eyes closed and did as he was told. He could hear Magnus’ breathing through the phone and the sound of it was driving him wild. He pressed his back firmly against the alley wall, making sure he was out of sight, and slipped his hand underneath the waistband of his pants, allowing a low gravelly moan to escape his parted lips. 

“Mmmm, that’s it, good boy,” Magnus praised him, his silky-smooth voice caressing Alec’s ear. “Just imagine I’m there with you, touching you and kissing you. I want you to feel me there.” 

Alec’s imagination was running away from him, helped along by the countless shots of bourbon he’d consumed. He arched his back against the cold, hard bricks of the alley wall and grasped himself firmly with a slow, deliberate rhythm. “I can feel you,” he whispered in response, his voice breathless and shaking. 

“Good, that’s good baby, I can feel you too,” Magnus sighed, his voice breathy and raw. 

Suddenly the back door of the bar popped open and Alec jerked his hand out of his pants and jumped away from the wall. “Uhh, yes, yes that sounds good, that will be perfect, thank you!” He shouted into the phone desperately trying to convince the two girls who had just come out to the alley for a cigarette that he’d been making a phone call. He could hear Magnus on the other end laughing hysterically and he didn’t know what else to do but hang up.  

The girls eyed Alec suspiciously as he darted back inside the bar. And it wasn’t but a second later until his phone beeped with a text notification from Magnus with three laughing face emojis with tears in their eyes. Clearly he’d found the situation funny, even though Alec had almost been caught in the act. 

“That wasn’t funny,” Alec typed back to him, ducking gratefully into the bathroom. 

“That was hot,” Magnus immediately replied, with a little fiery flame emoji. Apparently feeling proud of himself for nearly getting Alec accused of some lewd, indecency. 

“OK, I’m going now bye,” Alec responded, finding the near heart attack had sobered him up enough to feel crushing waves of shame washing over him. 

“See you Saturday,” Magnus replied with a winking emoji, and Alec dropped his phone back into his pants pocket, feeling he’d just done something completely out of character.

 

* * *

 

“Did you get lost going to the bathroom again? This is becoming habitual!” Maia accused Alec as he slinked back to their table, his cheeks still burning from embarrassment. 

“Long line,” Alec lied in response, grabbing his refilled glass of bourbon and downing its contents in earnest. The liquor burned his throat in the best way possible and his body sank deep into the booth’s seat, wanting to forget everything that had just happened. 

“There they are! Finally!” Maia exclaimed, looking toward the bar’s entrance. She stood up and waved her arms over her head and Alec slid further against the wall cuddling his drink to his chest. 

“Fuckin’-A we couldn’t get a car from Simon’s place for like an hour!” Jace proclaimed, dropping into the seat next to Alec and immediately grabbing the bottle of bourbon from the center of the table. “Looks like you’ve got a good head start buddy,” he commented to Alec, noticing he looked about three sheets to the wind. “And why are you cradling that glass like a baby? You afraid somebody’s gonna steal it?” 

“Hey, no booze shaming tonight!” Maia fired back. “Alec and I are getting shitfaced after a very crap day, so drink up and shut up,” she bitterly warned him, already completely annoyed by his presence in record time. 

“I got no problem with that,” Jace replied, pouring himself a glass full to the rim. “Cheers!” He toasted to himself, guzzling it down in one long drag. 

“You look nice Maia,” Simon said sweetly as he tentatively sat down in the only remaining spot. 

“Thanks,” she replied with a blush, scooting an empty glass toward him. 

“Well aren’t you two fucking adorable,” Jace blurted out, sloshing his drink across Alec’s lap by mistake. 

“Hey!” Alec yelped, shocked by the cold liquid coming into contact with his crotch, thinking that was just the icing on the cake of his ridiculously uncomfortable night. 

Simon looked embarrassed and Maia angrily narrowed her eyes at Jace. “You gotta problem?” She asked him, looping her arm through Simon’s elbow and squeezing him tight against her side. 

“Nope, no problem at all,” he lied, clearly jealous to see the two of them sitting together in a way that was presumably much more than friendship. 

Alec felt dumb for a moment, had he missed something he should have known? He remembered the last time they’d all been at Hunter’s and Simon and Maia had been cozied up. Were they together now? Was he the biggest ass in the world for not knowing his best friends were dating? His brain was too fuzzy to figure it out, so he played dumb and didn’t say anything. 

“Let’s have a good night,” Simon declared, raising his glass to the center of the table. Everyone followed suit and the group of four all clinked glasses, a sign of solidarity despite their rocky start. 

Alec felt his phone vibrating again and again against his leg. He ignored it the first few times but couldn’t resist checking to see if it was Magnus. He dug deep into his pocket with one hand while still holding tight to his glass with the other, and of course it was from him. 

“Call me when you get home later, I want to pick up where we left off.” 

Alec felt his cheeks flush crimson again and he hurriedly shoved his phone back in his pocket before anyone could see the condemning evidence. But not before Maia had noticed his blush and she gave him a knowing smile. Alec’s famous lopsided grin tugged at one corner of his mouth and he nodded, confirming her suspicions. It was just their little secret for now, and Alec wanted to keep it that way for a while, at least until he was more confident that things were going to work out. He took a deep breath and let his body relax back into the booth, finally letting go of the death grip he had on his glass of bourbon and setting it on the table in front of him. Jace was dominating the conversation with tales from the many shady gigs he’d done this past week and soon Alec was laughing along, forgetting about his troubles, at least for one night. 

 

* * *

 

Sebastian’s luxurious top-floor penthouse apartment soared high over the heart of midtown. His body was languidly draped across a deep leather armchair which faced a huge expanse of windows overlooking the Empire State Building. A chilled glass of vodka on the rocks was dangling from his left hand and he swirled the ice cubes slowly, counterclockwise, their pinging clink the only sound in the cavernous room. Laid out before him on the coffee table was the letter Clary Fray had typed complete with signatures from the members of his father’s firm and MBDA, all notarized and ready to be served. It had been much too easy to coax Clary into using a rubberstamp for Magnus Bane’s signature, completing the last of what was needed to make the changes official. He felt proud of all he’d accomplished that day and was more than anxious to deliver the bad news first thing tomorrow morning. He’d played around with different scenarios on how to inflict the most damage, and he’d decided the element of surprise mixed with a shocking betrayal was sure to destroy whatever connection had formed between Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood, of that much he was certain. The building would be vacant by Friday and whatever ridiculous structural changes Magnus thought he could present to his father would be immediately shot down. The project would break ground as scheduled on Monday and he’d be the hero in the end, just as he deserved. Finally earning his father’s respect after years of being a disappointment. 

“Would you like another drink as well?” A sweet, demure voice called out from the kitchen behind him. 

“Yes, I’d love one,” Sebastian replied, shuffling the letter back under a miscellaneous stack of paperwork. “I’m sorry, I was just glancing over a proposal I have to give in the morning. I admit it has me a bit on edge.” 

“That’s alright, I think I can manage refilling two glasses, I am an architect you know,” Clary teased him, coming to take the nearly empty glass from his hand. 

Sebastian smiled sweetly as she walked away, doing his best to keep up the act as the endearing, kindhearted buffoon that desperately needed her help, so he wouldn’t get in trouble with his daddy. She’d fallen for it hook, line and sinker and every piece of his plan was falling perfectly into place. Thanks to his genius and her naivety, there was literally nothing standing in the way of his success. 

“You’re an absolute wonder,” he replied with exorbitant amounts of flattery, knowing with Clary on his side Magnus Bane wouldn’t know what hit him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Run Clary run! lol xD
> 
> Oh that Sebastian is just a creep. 
> 
> I have to admit I laughed out loud writing Alec's night out at the Hunter's Moon. I hope it comes off as funny to you guys as it did to me writing it. It was a nice balance to the gut wrenching sadness of the scene at the bookstore just before it. But if you know me, you know I love a roller coaster ride of emotions.
> 
> As always I welcome all of your comments and appreciate your kudos very much! :)  
> Thank you for reading!


	7. Atonement

“Good morning, you’re here early!” Clary sputtered in surprise, finding Magnus was already at his desk, intently focused on a set of blueprints that were spread across its entire surface. In all the many months she’d been working at MBAD she’d never once seen him in the office before her, this was truly a first. 

“Morning, yes, I couldn’t sleep last night, so I thought I’d might as well come in early and seize the day!” Magnus stopped what he was doing and quickly rolled the blueprints back up tight, securing them with a plastic band. “Thanks for covering things, I hope it wasn’t too much of an inconvenience.” 

Clary averted her eyes, nervously shuffling the files she was holding against her chest. “No, not at all, I was happy to help. I hope you were able to focus on whatever you’re designing. Is it a new project?” 

“Uhh,” Magnus stuttered. “Sort of, but I can’t really say just yet.” He was flustered by how to answer her question knowing it was too soon to divulge his alternate plans for the project on West 10th. Not without sending the entire firm into a tailspin. He knew he’d have to keep this to himself for a few more days, until he had a chance to talk to Alexander and then, unfortunately, Valentine Morgenstern. Who was sure to do his best to throw a monkey wrench into any alterations or delays Magnus would suggest. 

“OK, well, whatever it is, I wish you good luck. I know how you get when you’re working Magnus, you are always your own worst critic.” Magnus pouted and looked at the floor, knowing of course she was right though he didn’t want to admit it. “I’m sure whatever you’ve designed is completely amazing, and I’m always happy to offer another set of eyes if I can be of any help.” Clary was as kind and supportive as always. She gave him a reassuring smile and hoped he knew he could count on her. 

“Thank you my dear,” Magnus replied, placing his hand over his heart with sincerity. “I promise I’ll fill you in just as soon as I can. Now tell me, how was yesterday? Any news?” 

Clary had already decided she wasn’t going to say a word to Magnus about Sebastian’s visit or the letter she’d written for him. Even though she felt she’d made the right decision, one that would ultimately be the best thing for the project, she still had this ache in the pit of her stomach that told her she shouldn’t say anything to Magnus about what she’d done. Which was odd, because she was normally completely open and honest with him about every part of their working relationship. But something was different now, the way Sebastian had spoken about his father and the strict timeline that needed to be adhered to, plus Magnus’ erratic and absentminded behavior lately, it all led her to believe she was doing this for his own good. She knew the last thing he needed was Morgenstern Enterprises coming down hard on him again. This project had been in turmoil for weeks and it needed to be finalized once and for all.  Clearly Magnus was focused on a new project anyway, so putting this drama to rest was best for everyone involved. 

“Clary? Are you alright?” Magnus could see the wheels turning in her mind as she silently stood before him. 

“Sorry, yes, I’m fine. Everything was great yesterday, no problems at all.” She lied right to his face, without so much as a blink of an eye, though her heart was pounding in her chest like a sledgehammer. 

Magnus tilted his head slightly as he scrutinized her, feeling something was off but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. “Well that’s good to hear. I’m probably going to work from my studio at home again today, after I catch up on a few things here first.” 

Clary smiled, then swallowed against the lump of guilt that constricted her throat. She was trying her best to be convincing. “Sure, of course, I can hold down the fort. You go and get some work done in peace. And maybe take a nap too, you’ve got dark circles under your eyes.” 

“Ugh,” Magnus grumbled, tucking the roll of blueprints under his desk and out of sight. “I’m afraid my beauty sleep has been painfully neglected these last few nights, maybe I should try some of that bee venom eye cream that’s all the rage.” 

“Eww, please don’t, that sounds horrible!” 

“Beauty always comes with a price my dear, you’ll understand when you’re as old as me.” 

“You are not old, don’t be ridiculous.”  

Placing one hand under his chin with a dramatic flourish, Magnus struck his best Greta Garbo pose. “Time marches on, as they say, and soon you’ll discover its marching right across your face.” 

Clary scoffed and rolled her eyes, thinking Magnus silly to even suggest he was beginning to age, then turned and walked back toward her desk. 

Magnus immediately noticed Clary’s clothes were unusually wrinkled from behind and she had a long tear in her left stocking. It wasn’t like her to come to work looking so disheveled, and he felt a pang of concern. “Hey,” he called out, stopping her exit just before she reached the door. “You’d tell me if something was the matter, wouldn’t you?” 

Clary slowly spun around on one heel and sheepishly looked at Magnus as a flush of crimson sparked across her cheeks. “Of course.” 

He contemplated her for a moment then smiled apologetically. “I’m sorry I’ve been so detached lately, I promise after this week I’ll be less distracted and more present and available here at work. I know it hasn’t been fair to you.” 

Clary felt like she’d dodged a bullet from Magnus’ keen eye of perception. “Yeah, don’t worry, I think after this week we’ll all be breathing a sigh of relief.” 

As Clary turned around again to walk out of the office Magnus was left to ponder her cryptic reply. Maybe he hadn’t done as good of a job as he’d thought he had of keeping her in the dark. The truth was, his feelings for Alec had unsettled him much more than he wanted to admit. It wasn’t just the lack of sleep, it was his growing obsession with saving the bookstore, despite the insurmountable odds it faced. Night after night he’d worked feverishly to redesign every detail he’d painstakingly created over the last year. Incorporating the old with the new, merging sleek, modern lines with classic 19th century architecture, it wasn’t an easy task. The more hours he worked the more he began to realize that Alec’s shop and personal happiness were far more important to him than his original designs, his investors, his firm, or even his own happiness. Alec was more important than everything.

 

* * *

 

Alec stood poised over a steaming cup of hot coffee feeling like death. Truly there was nothing worse than being hungover at work, again, and facing a long list of things to do which he had no energy to even start. The depressing surroundings coupled with the strong urge to vomit had him wishing for his bed, but there was no time left to waste. He had to get started on the moving process today, with only a little over a week left to empty thirty years of books and memories, the dauntless task hung over his head like a noose. 

“What can I do?” Maia offered kindly, seeing the suffering look in Alec’s eyes. “Just give me a list and I’m happy to tackle it, I’d rather be busy than standing here feeling miserable anyway.” 

Alec set down the cup of coffee and reached one hand into his hair, grasping it with frustration. “I guess you could call some movers and setup appointments for estimates. I dread the numbers but it’s not like we have any choice. There’s still some money in savings I was keeping for a rainy day, and I don’t think things could get any rainier at this point.” 

Maia reassuringly patted Alec’s arm and pulled out her phone to start making calls. She headed for the backroom so he wouldn’t have to listen to the conversations; she was still extremely worried about him after yesterday’s breakdown. He seemed so emotionally fragile she honestly didn’t know how he was going to make it through the events to come. Packing was only step one, watching the building come down was going to be a million times worse. 

Leaning against the counter Alec closed his eyes and began to imagine box after box of all the shop’s contents being carted off into a truck. The rooms becoming more and more empty as the procession continued, he imagined his voice would echo against the bare walls and floors like a barren cave. What would it look like to him at that point, a meaningless shell? Or would the shop still hold the same magic once all the great works of literature were gone and nothing remained but brick and mortar. He couldn’t even imagine it.  As far back as his memory would take him he couldn’t think of a single moment when his parents had ever mentioned a life after the shop. Closing its doors wasn’t even in the realm of possibilities for them. In fact they often joked that Max would be the one most likely to take over someday, with his voracious love of reading and his friendly, welcoming nature. He was born with an innate ability to make people happy and he would have been the perfect type of person to run the shop with great success. Thinking of his brother’s smile Alec felt his heart sink deep within his chest as the bile churned relentlessly in his stomach. The acidic coffee wasn’t helping matters one bit and he felt his body pull to one side like he might keel over from the stress. 

Caught by surprise Alec’s mind was then suddenly snapped back to reality by the sound of the front door bell chiming the arrival of a customer. He stood up straight and did his best to appear like he wasn’t close to passing out as a tall young man sporting a friendly smile and tousled head of bright blonde, windblown hair approached him. He was bundled in a long cashmere coat and scarf over a thick black, woolen turtleneck. Judging by his appearance the weather outside must have taken a turn for the worse since the tops of his shoulders were dusted in a light covering of snow. 

“Hello, pardon my appearance, I walked here from the train and I wasn’t expecting a winter’s day,” the man said apologetically to Alec, brushing the sleeves of his coat vigorously. “I was hoping you might be able to help me find a book… _for my father._ It’s quite rare and I’m afraid I’ve been all over town without a bit of luck.” 

Alec stood dumbstruck. It had been such a long time since anyone had come into the bookstore looking for anything other than a public restroom or a New York Times, he didn’t even know how to respond. “Oh, uhhh, sure, of course. What’s the title?” He fumbled nervously, hoping the man didn’t notice what pathetic shape he was in. 

“It’s a signed, limited edition of _The Red Badge of Courage_ , and I believe there are only about a thousand copies in existence. They were supposed to be holding one for me at the Strand but somehow it got misplaced. I’ve been everywhere this week and someone suggested I try here, so I’m really hoping you can help me. Are you the shop owner?” 

The man’s open and honest expression was refreshing, and Alec felt taken aback by his candor. “Yes, uhh, I am. And actually, yeah, I think we might have that in our rare books collection. It’s just over here, follow me.” Alec came around the counter and headed back towards the far-right corner of the shop where a very large glass cabinet was stocked with all manner of old and very well-cared-for books.  It was his mother’s pride and joy, and she boasted often about her collection compared to the other much larger booksellers in New York.  Especially titles from authors who’d made this city their home. She’d stood in long lines at signings and traveled to estate auctions nearly every weekend, devoting all her spare time to expanding the collection, it was truly her passion. 

Alec pulled a keyring from his front pants pocket and fumbled for a small, brass key that would unlock the glass doors. The man was just behind him, hovering over his shoulder, beaming with excited anticipation. “Hmmm, let’s see, Crane… Crane, Crane… that should be right about… here!” Alec was surprised how quickly he found the book and when he presented it to the man for inspection his response was beyond thrilled. 

“My word, yes! This is exactly the book I’ve been looking for. Full leather edition, perfect spine, minimal fraying. Yes, this is going to be perfect,” the man happily declared as his eyes boggled with joy. 

Alec felt a tug at his heartstrings knowing this moment would have made his mother so proud. Customers shopping for rare books weren’t a common occurrence, even in the days before eBooks and the kindle. Alec watched the man thumb through the pages like he’d discovered a long-lost treasure; it was the most satisfied he’d felt with his job in a very long time. 

“Thank you, from the bottom of my heart. This book will bring my father unending happiness.” 

“I’m so glad I could help,” Alec humbly replied, temporarily lifted out of his misery by this small sense of accomplishment, feeling genuinely pleased with his efforts. It warmed his heart to see the man’s elated expression and, in that brief, happy moment their eyes met properly for the first time and they stared at one another. Alec first noticed the extraordinary shade of clear blue illuminating from the man’s irises, it was inhumanly radiant, and the shocking color knocked him off balance. 

“Are you alright?” The man asked, noticing Alec’s face had suddenly gone rather pale. 

“I-I’m sorry, I’m fine,” Alec quickly recovered, taking a giant step back from the stranger and his intimidating charm, to regather his wits about him. There’d been something else unusual about his eyes, something hidden behind them that made Alec’s blood run cold. He turned around to close the cabinet doors and just as he was about to lock them back up the man spoke again. 

“Actually, I’d quite like to peruse the other titles if you don’t mind. I’m a bit of a connoisseur and I’m always looking to add to my own personal collection.” His warm smile seemed to double in size as his eyes twinkled like jewels of aquamarine, dancing brightly despite the rather dull lighting of the bookstore corner. 

“Oh, uhh, of course,” Alec replied, reopening the doors and putting away his keys. “Please make yourself at home and let me know if there’s anything you need help finding.” 

“Thank you, I will,” the man agreed, but before Alec could walk away he grabbed him by the elbow to stop him. “I’m sorry but I don’t think I caught your name?” 

“Oh, I’m Alec, Alec Lightwood,” Alec said, offering his hand to shake. “But you can just call me Alec.” 

The man raised his other arm with a regal flourish and took hold of Alec’s proffered hand as if he might bend down to kiss it. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Alec, my name’s Sebastian.” 

The two shook hands, smiling at one another congenially. Alec couldn’t avoid Sebastian’s intense gaze while their hands were connected, and a cold shiver ran across his skin. He couldn’t stop himself from staring into those two piercing blue eyes, which of course sent an immediate surge of embarrassment spreading across his face like wildfire. His telltale blush betraying him as usual. Sebastian noticed Alec’s cheeks igniting in a rosy glow and he smiled knowingly. 

“I should uhh, probably get back to work,” Alec stuttered releasing Sebastian’s hand to escape the awkward introduction. “Just let me know if you need anything.” 

“I surely will _Alec_ and thank you again.” Sebastian’s voice was sugary sweet and dripping with innuendo. He could see why Magnus was so enraptured with the boy and he watched him walk away, sizing up everything he had to offer. 

Once back behind the safety of the counter Alec busied himself shuffling piles of mail and unshelved books. He didn’t dare look back toward the glass cabinet, for fear of being caught looking. It wasn’t that he was interested in the man, he was very happily off the market thanks to Magnus, but there was something captivating and a bit curious about this unexpected stranger that made Alec want to watch him closely. He fought off the urge by separating the junk mail and tossing stacks of it into the bin until the dinging bell of the front door chimed again and another man entered the shop. 

 _What the hell is going on today?_ Alec thought to himself, feeling the presence of yet another customer was just too good to be true. “How can I help you sir?” 

“Are you Mr. Alexander Lightwood?” The man asked matter-of-factly as he reached inside the breast pocket of his coat. 

“Yes, that’s me,” Alec replied hesitantly, leery of someone asking for him by his full name. 

“Mr. Lightwood I’m here on behalf of Morgenstern Enterprises and MBAD to serve you with official last notice of your eviction from this property. To be carried out within the next 48 hours, pursuant to this court order signed by all parties and the city of New York.” The man thrust an official looking document into Alec’s hands with callous sternness, then nodded his head authoritatively, turned and walked back out of the shop. 

Alec was frozen in place. He felt the papers in his hands, but he couldn’t look at them. He stood there blankly staring at the bookshop door, watching this bearer of bad news quickly slip back out into the city streets like he’d just committed a drive by shooting. There was absolutely no air in his lungs, and his mouth hung open in shock, unable to draw even a single breath.  He didn’t so much as blink or flinch, as the cold reality of the man’s words hung menacingly in the air around him. 

 _MBAD? …Magnus?_  

Slowly the truth dissolved into Alec’s flesh like a billion icy pinpricks, stinging and burning right down to his very soul. The gravity of the situation latched onto his lifeless form, pulling him down, submerging his body in a frozen lake of utter devastation. He felt the whole world slip away, as darkness crept in along the edges of his vision, narrowing slowly until he was hopelessly paralyzed in a tunnel of fear and pain. 

“I’m sorry, but are you alright? You look a bit as if you’ve seen a ghost?” 

Hearing the voice of Sebastian behind him Alec at last gasped for breath, his head breaking through the metaphorical water’s surface. Dazed and confused his face dropped to the bright blue folded paperwork laying across his open palms. “I-I–” But he couldn’t respond, his eyes were focused on the shocking words that were written on the pages in front of him. _Final notice… Eviction… 48 hours…_ and then the worst and most unimaginable part of it all, Magnus’ signature, just as plain and clear as anything else on the page stared back at him defiantly. Thick bold swipes of a sturdy black pen, each line like a razor’s edge slashing across his heart. He couldn’t stop the tears from welling in his eyes as he crumpled the papers in his shaking fists. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude.” 

Alec shook his head back and forth from side to side, then closed his eyes and sucked in a deep ragged breath. It was all too much to process. 

Sebastian stood on the other side of the counter secretly relishing every delicious, painful tear that splashed down Alec’s face. He’d planned it perfectly, to be here in the shop at the very moment the papers were to be served, and to witness their power firsthand. It had fallen into place so beautifully, he basked in the fiery flames of victory all the while keeping his face somber and sympathetic. A true master of deception. 

Alec opened his eyes and saw Sebastian standing in front of him, his arms laden with rare books. Apparently, he’d found several he wanted to buy and as difficult as it was to continue business as usual Alec somehow managed to pull himself together and reach for the book on top of the pile. 

“Your collection was so impressive I couldn’t resist,” Sebastian purred, twisting the knife into Alec’s bleeding heart. 

Alec didn’t dare speak for fear he’d unleash a litany of sobbing wails. So, he nodded and rang up each book without looking Sebastian in the eye, hoping to get him out of the shop as quickly as possible. 

Sebastian took immense pleasure watching Alec stifle his tears, feeling the price for these books was money well spent for the satisfaction this moment was bringing him. “I hope you can take comfort in knowing these books will be treasured for a lifetime,” he added as Alec placed the last one into a canvas tote and slid them back across the counter toward him. 

“Thank you,” Alec managed to mutter under his breath as the sting behind his swollen eyes obscured the smiling man who he prayed would stop talking and just leave without another word. 

Wanting to make one final dig, Sebastian paused to look around the shop as if taking it in for the first time. “This place is truly a hidden gem, a testament to the value of small family owned businesses in New York. I commend your efforts, you must be _so proud.”_  

Alec’s face scrunched painfully like he’d just received a blow to the gut. 

“I’ll definitely be returning to your lovely shop in the future for _all_ of my literary needs. Thank you again, _Alec._ And have a _magnificent_ day.” Sebastian turned his back on Alec’s pained expression and walked triumphantly out of the shop with his head held high. The irreparable damage had been done and all that was left was to rejoice in his success. He’d have the pleasure of watching the shattered remains of Magnus’ plan crumble to the ground along with the building that housed the bookstore of his pathetic crush.  

Alec gripped the edge of the counter tightly, trying to keep himself upright through the waves of shock and torment. The skin of his knuckles stretched white over his quivering bones as he used all the strength he could muster just to stay alive. 

Now a couple of blocks away from the shop, and safely out of view, Sebastian turned down a dark, narrow alley where he’d left his car idling unseen. Just before getting inside his vengeful face twisted into an exultant sneer, and he tossed the bag of rare books into the dumpster beside him. He took tremendous delight in knowing they’d rot in a landfill along with the rest of the garbage the old bookstore held. Surely his father would now see his true value with the company and how ready he was to fill the shoes of the man he’d spent his whole life trying to emulate.

 

* * *

 

Minutes passed, or maybe it was hours, Alec had lost track of time. Blinking confusedly, he reached down to grasp the crumpled notice of eviction and shoved it miserably into his pocket. Then he numbly walked over to the front door of the shop, slid the deadbolt into place, and turned the _Open_ sign over to _Closed_ before allowing his tears to flow unimpeded. 

“He betrayed me,” Alec spoke aloud in agony as he pounded his fist against the wooden doorframe. “How could he do this? What kind of pers–” His voice broke off before he could even finish the question, unable to put into words all the pain he was feeling inside. The false sense of security he’d had in an all too perfect new relationship, the blind faith he’d placed in someone who was nearly a stranger, none of it had been real. He’d been a fool to believe it was even possible that someone as rich and powerful as Magnus Bane would actually be interested in someone like him. A poor, pathetically useless college dropout with a failing bookstore. He had nothing to bring to the table, it had all been a ruse to gain his trust and take everything he had left in the world. 

Grief-stricken, Alec’s head collapsed against his tightly clinched hand. He scrunched his eyes shut tight as a waterfall of tears rolled down his face and onto his wrist. Repeating the facts to himself over and over again in his mind, he tried to come to terms with what had just happened.  Magnus’ company was forcing him out of his shop a whole week early, and he only had two days to accomplish the impossible task of moving out. But even worse than that, Magnus, the person he’d grown to trust and care so deeply for, hadn’t even had the guts to tell him to his face. He’d gone behind his back and let some stranger bring the news. It was beyond his worst nightmare, it was soul destroying. 

“Hey? What’s going on?” Maia asked, finding Alec crumpled against the front door, his shoulders trembling. He jerked upright at the sound of her voice and she could see the tears streaming down his face. “Oh shit, what happened?” 

“I have to get out of here,” Alec declared breathlessly as he whipped around so fast he blew past Maia like a gust of wind, racing toward the backroom. 

Maia stood baffled. “Where are you going?” 

“I’m sorry, I have to leave. You can go too, we’re closed for the day.” 

“Closed? It’s only one o’clock? What about the movers? I called for the estimates!” Maia shouted her questions at Alec as she hurried to catch up, still having no idea what was going on. 

“Good, then stay, get the estimates, we’re going to need them.” Alec’s sadness was shifting to anger as he slammed through the backroom doors and kicked a pile of empty carboard boxes out of his way. 

“Alec you’re scaring me, what the hell just happened?” 

Alec didn’t slow down, he grabbed his coat off the corner of his father’s old desk and headed for the back-alley door. “Magnus Bane happened, that’s what! And he’s about to find out what it’s really like when you mess with a Lightwood!”

 

* * *

 

Magnus finished up the last email he needed to send and switched off his computer, deciding to call it a day. It was way past lunch time and his stomach was rumbling angrily as he texted Raphael to bring the car around front. He’d happily spend the rest of his day working and eating from the comfort of home, hopefully finishing the last changes to the new plans followed by a nice long, uninterrupted nap. 

“Miss Fray,” Magnus called out toward Clary’s desk as he slid the roll of blueprints into a long, leather incased tube for protection. “Forward my calls, I’m headed home for the day.” 

“Yes sir, no problem,” she replied, breathing a sigh of relief they’d managed to make it through the last few hours without any catastrophes. 

“Tomorrow morning I’ve got to see a client about these drawings I’m working on, and then I’ll need you to arrange a meeting with Morgenstern Enterprises in the afternoon.” 

Clary choked on her mug of green tea hearing Magnus mention the Morgensterns. “Tomorrow… uhh, why?” She asked nervously. 

“I need to run some things by them and it has to be before Friday. I’m sure they can squeeze me in. Tell them it’s important.” 

“OK, sure,” she mumbled, praying this didn’t have anything to do with the project on West 10th. “I’ll make the appointment right away.” 

“Wonderful, thank you my dear,” Magnus smiled with a particularly elated expression as he headed toward the elevator doors with a cheerful spring in his step. This was the first time in days he actually felt optimistic about his idea, and he couldn’t wait to share the news with Alec as soon as the plans were complete. 

Spinning through the rotating glass doors to exit the Rothman Building Magnus hugged the leather tube of blueprints tight against his chest as he dashed out into the snow. Although his office was surrounded by windows on all sides he hadn’t even noticed the change in the weather and he instantly regretted not having his gloves and scarf.  Squinting against the snowfall he spotted Raphael at the curb standing next to his black Mercedes with the door open and waiting.  Magnus rushed forward and hurried inside pleased to find the car was already toasty warm, knowing of course Raphael had made sure it would be perfectly comfortable for him. 

At that exact moment Alec, in a bright yellow taxi, was just approaching the front curb of the Rothman Building where he’d told the driver to drop him off. Luckily, he caught sight of Magnus diving into the backseat of his car just as they were pulling up. “Hey, do you see that black Mercedes ahead? I’ll give you an extra twenty bucks on top of your tip if you can take me to wherever they’re going.” 

“Sure buddy,” the cabbie agreed, speeding off after the fast-moving Mercedes.  

As they turned right onto 8th Ave it became clear that Magnus was headed home. Alec’s pulse was pounding, not knowing for sure what he was going to do once they arrived. Jump out and start screaming? Punch Magnus right in the face? Or take one look at him and melt into a puddle of tears? Each option seemed worse than the last and for a moment he contemplated telling the driver to take him home instead. 

After following close behind for about another ten minutes Magnus’ car finally signaled left to pull over in front of an entry canopy marked _Fifteen._ Alec recognized it as Magnus’ home from their carriage ride through Central Park, it was a luxurious building to say the least. “Pull over,” he instructed the cabbie as he grabbed a fistful of money from his wallet and paid the driver plus the extra he’d promised him. “Thanks.” 

Totally oblivious to Alec’s arrival just behind him, Magnus waited for Raphael to open his car door, then he hopped out of the backseat and headed for the entrance. 

“Wait!” Alec bellowed as he sprinted toward Magnus, catching him just in time before he was ushered inside by the doorman. 

“Alexander! What a surprise! What are you doing here?” Magnus’ face lit up at the unexpected sight of Alec running towards him. 

Alec arrived, panting for breath, as the heavy snowflakes pelted his blazing hot skin. Beside himself with grief he struggled to respond to Magnus’ question. Part of him wanting to scream, the other to cry, while his entire body shook with rage. 

“Let’s get out of this snow, come inside. I’m so happy to see you!” Magnus extended one arm to welcome him, signaling toward the revolving door of his building. 

Alec stared at Magnus’ friendly smile and thought he might actually pass out right on the sidewalk. He was so fucking beautiful standing there in the snow, the downy white flakes clinging to his inky black hair, and the little puffs of warm breath drifting from his slightly parted lips; the sight of him was completely mesmerizing and utterly infuriating all at the same time. Alec clenched both fists tight at his sides and tried to focus on the reason he was there, but all he could manage to say was, “No!” 

Magnus slowly began to realize that this was not a friendly social call. Alec was clearly upset, his pain visibly raw and right at the surface. “Alexander what’s the matter? Has something happened?” 

Aggressively shoving one shaky hand into his front pants pocket Alec pulled out the crumpled eviction notice and thrust it against Magnus’ chest. “Just tell me why! Why did you do this?” 

Magnus’ eyes blew wide with shock as he instinctively reached to take the wad of papers that were firmly pressed against him, having absolutely no idea what they could be. Alec, now empty handed, had taken a step backwards to put an unnecessarily wide space between the two of them. It filled Magnus with a deep sense of dread.  He opened the folded documents and smoothed out the words with his palm trying to read despite the snow. It didn’t take but a quick scan through the first two sentences to see what had been done, and when his eyes flickered to the bottom of the page and fell upon his own signature his heart dropped. “Oh God, Alexander, sweetheart, I can explain.” 

“Two days!” Alec shouted in return. “How the hell am I supposed to be out in _two days?”_  

The doorman stepped to Magnus’ side and gave him a look that conveyed this wasn’t a suitable conversation for the front entrance of New York’s most prestigious address. Magnus waved him off. 

“I j-just talked to you yesterday, and you never said a word to me about this! And then you let some asshole show up at my shop and give me this shit? Without any warning?” Alec’s body was shivering from a combination of anger and the freezing cold. The heavy, late October snow was wet and melting quickly, so his clothes were already damp, and his skin was chilled to the bone. 

“I know this looks bad, but I can explain. If you’ll just come inside, out of the cold, and let me tell you everything.” 

Alec threw his hands up dramatically. “Oh, now you want to tell me everything? And you expect me to believe anything you say after this?” 

“Mr. Bane,” the doorman interrupted. “I’m sorry but I’m going to have to insist you take this matter somewhere private. Or I’ll have to call the police to have this fellow removed.” 

Magnus patted the doorman’s arm apologetically while Alec flashed him his most threatening look. “Of course Henry, I understand, there’s no need to alert the authorities.” Then he turned toward Alec wearily, with kind eyes and a pleading expression. “Alexander please, you said you wanted to know why, so if you’ll just let me explain all of this upstairs, I have something here that I promise will answer all of your questions.”  Magnus gestured toward the tube of blueprints that was slung over his shoulder. He knew if he could convince Alec to hear him out this would all make sense. 

Feeling conflicted, Alec debated his options. He definitely wanted to know the reason why Magnus hadn’t told him about the change in date, but at the same time he didn’t want to trust him either. He looked at the doorman who was holding a walkie talkie and he knew he was about two seconds away from calling security, so Alec cautiously shook his head in agreement hoping he wouldn’t regret this decision. 

“Oh, thank you,” Magnus said, breathing a sigh of relief, and he motioned for Alec to enter through the doors ahead of him. 

Alec walked into the building with resolute firmness. He’d hear what Magnus had to say but he wouldn’t let himself be tricked again.

  

* * *

 

The lobby of 15 Central Park West was immaculate. Highly polished marble floors and large crystal vases stuffed with fresh orchids, the smell hit Alec’s face like walking into a steel wall of exotic florals. Magnus followed quickly behind, hustling to keep up with Alec’s extended gait. Two security guards eyed them suspiciously and Magnus smiled to let them know everything was fine. 

When they reached the bank of elevators there were no buttons to push, only what appeared to be some sort of scanner. Alec watched as Magnus placed his index finger on the pad, then swiped his cardkey under a focused beam of light that immediately opened a set of doors to their left. 

“We’ve got extra security for the paranoid actors and politicians, seems silly I know.” Magnus bowed. “After you.” 

Alec followed Magnus’ sweeping gesture and made his way onto the elevator, his heart beating wildly in his chest. It was strange to think that just a few hours ago he was looking so much forward to their date on Saturday, when he’d be coming to Magnus’ home for the first time. But now his mind was swimming with dread as the doors slowly closed and the elevator began its rapid ascent to the top floor. 

On their ride up to the penthouse level the tension between them was palpable. The lights flickered overhead, signaling the passage of each numbered floor, and Alec felt his knees close to buckling under the massive stress that weighed heavily upon him. His head was pounding from dehydration, thanks to last night’s bender, and his entire body felt weak from not having eaten a bite all day. All he could do now was pray that he could hold on long enough to hear Magnus’ explanation without falling on his face. 

“And here we are,” Magnus announced as the elevator doors glided open to reveal not a hallway as Alec expected, but a grand foyer giving way to an even grander living room. “Please come in, I’m sorry it’s such a mess.” 

Alec exited the elevator gritting his teeth, trying hard not to show how impressed he was. He walked stiffly with his hands folded behind his back seeing no signs of a mess anywhere, only a perfectly decorated room of grey and white furnishings with lemon yellow accents which gave the room a light and airy feel. It reminded him of Magnus’ office, the clean lines and modern flair, but with something a bit homier in the touches. Rich velvety blankets were folded over the backs of the armchairs and stacks of fluffy pillows were piled neatly by the fireplace. It was elegant but livable, just like the man himself, and Alec’s heart gave a flutter remembering how much he thought he knew Magnus. At least before he’d turned out to be a liar who’d broken his heart. 

“Can I get you anything? Coffee or tea to warm you up? You should get out of that wet jacket before you catch your death of cold.” 

“I’m fine,” Alec grumbled, not in the mood to be coddled. He’d rather stand there cold and miserable than take anything Magnus had to offer. 

“Suit yourself, but I’m putting the kettle on, be back in two seconds!” 

Magnus sauntered off to the kitchen leaving Alec totally alone. This gave him a chance to look out the wall of windows at the back of the room which revealed a breathtaking view of the park in all its winter splendor. The trees were frosted white with the clingy wet snow which had also begun to stick to the grass in open places. It made the entire park look like an enchanted wonderland, one of snowmen and sleigh rides and mugs of hot cocoa, truly one of his favorite places in the city. 

“You recognize that view from the photo I sent you?” Magnus asked sweetly, startling Alec from his childhood daydream. “You can even see Gapstow Bridge from here.” 

Alec’s heart plunged into his stomach at the mention of the bridge where they’d kissed just two nights ago. He didn’t want to think about that night and how magical it had been, not when his dreams had already been shattered by Magnus’ betrayal.  He pulled himself away from the window and bravely turned to face the man who’d broken his heart, fighting back the crippling urge to cry. “You said you had something to show me… something to explain why you did what you did? Because that’s the only reason I’m here.” 

Magnus blinked rapidly, hurt by Alec’s cold words, even though he understood the reason behind them. “Yes, I do. I want to tell you everything. But please sit down, I want you to be comfortable.” 

Looking at Magnus’ beautiful furniture, knowing his clothes were a sloppy, wet mess, he didn’t want to sit down and ruin them. So he reluctantly took off his coat and hung it on a hook next to where Magnus had put his own, then gingerly sat down on the edge of the couch. He felt vulnerable and afraid, but the couch was so soft and luxurious he couldn’t stop his body from slipping back against the comfortable cushions. They felt like heaven to his aching body. 

Magnus smiled, happy to see Alec settling in. He grabbed the tube of blueprints and laid them on the coffee table in front of where Alec was sitting then sat at the other end of the couch, keeping a bit of distance. “On Monday, when you came to see me at my office, do you remember I was late for a meeting?” 

Alec of course remembered, he’d felt guilty about angrily barging in and even more so for pinning Magnus on top of his own desk. But he didn’t want to think about that. “Uhh, yeah.” 

“Well, I had an investors meeting after you left, and they were the ones who proposed we move up the demolition date. But I swear Alexander, I swear on my life, when I walked out of that meeting nothing had been officially decided. I thought I had a few days to come up with another idea, and that’s what I’ve been working on every minute since.” Magnus then reached for the tube and popped open the cap. He carefully unrolled his designs across the table where Alec could see them. “This is my original design,” Magnus explained as he reached to separate the top page with his thumb and forefinger. “And this is what I’m going to propose to the investors.” 

As the top page fell out of the way Alec saw the page underneath was similar in design except for the corner of the bottom story. This part he recognized immediately as his bookshop. Miraculously it looked almost exactly the same, with a few minor alterations to the façade. But the shop was still intact and the outer walls of it flowed toward the new buildings main entrance as if the years were bleeding through it, merging old into new. A historical moment standing frozen in time morphing into an ultramodern design that truly made sense.  It was hard to put into words but as crazy as the idea seemed it had worked beautifully. The level of detail and care that had gone into each line was a work of art and Alec couldn’t stop himself from reaching out to touch it. “This is incredible,” he muttered in awe as his fingers glided over the lines, hundreds of them, so intricately drawn to perfection. “You did all of this… why?” 

Magnus gently reached out and placed his hand over Alec’s, pressing it softly against the blueprints. “I did it for you.” 

Alec was in shock, he turned and looked at Magnus sitting on the couch beside him, and he could see the love and tenderness in his eyes. There was so much feeling and emotion behind those five small words they simply took his breath away. Unable to speak, Alec felt Magnus squeeze his hand as he gave him a brilliantly beautiful smile. Its warmth spread throughout his body, healing every broken part of him like magic. 

“You see I realized I couldn’t live with myself knowing I’d played a part in taking something you loved away from you. And I knew I had to find a way to save your shop no matter what it took.” 

“I-I don’t know what to say. When I saw your signature I just thought—” 

Magnus interrupted him. “That must have been Clary using my stamp, I swear I never signed that paper.” 

“I thought you just wanted to get me out of the way.” Alec’s face fell to his lap in shame. 

“Alexander, look at me.” Magnus used his free hand to gently lift Alec’s head by the underside of his chin until their eyes met again. “The only thing I want is to give you the world. And tomorrow I’ve got a meeting with the investors to show them my new design, and with the construction company already on my side I think we really have a chance.” 

Alec couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Magnus had worked so hard and was willing to risk so much just to help him save his bookstore. It was all too impossible to even be true. Magnus hadn’t betrayed him after all, in fact he’d been doing the exact opposite. He’d been fighting for the dream Alec had already given up on, and as that realization washed over him he didn’t even feel he really deserved it. “You did all of this for me and all I’ve done is scream at you.” 

Magnus couldn’t help but laugh, it was true Alec had pretty much ripped him a new ass every other day since the night they’d first met. But he didn’t mind, he loved the fire and passion that raged inside him when he was threatened or hurt, it only showed what a big heart he had. It was a heart he hoped, in time, would be his. “I told you before, I think you’re cute when you’re mad.” 

Alec smiled as an embarrassing flash of scarlet blossomed across his cheeks, remembering Magnus had said that before the last time they’d fought. “Well then, that explains why you keep pissing me off.” 

“What can I say, I’m a glutton for punishment.” 

Relieved to have the argument and confusion behind them, Alec and Magnus were drawn to each other like magnets. They lunged across the center of the couch, their bodies meeting in the middle, folding one another into their arms. They were so thankful to be reunited after a scary ordeal that felt dangerously close to tearing them apart for good. 

“I’m so sorry,” Alec muttered against Magnus’ neck, breathing in the scent of his warm, soft skin. 

“I’m the one who should be sorry, that notice was horrible. I feel just awful you had to go through that, it wasn’t fair.” 

Alec began to kiss the tender, exposed skin of Magnus’ neck and clavicle, dragging his lips and the tip of his tongue along its smooth, satin edges. “God, I missed you,” he hummed against the wet skin, worshipping every inch of it. 

Magnus let out a low moan as he extended his neck, relishing the warm touch of Alec’s mouth. He wrapped his arms even further around his back until his hands were free to wind up into his hair, grasping it tightly between his fingers. “I’ve missed you too my darling, every minute we’ve been apart.” 

With nothing holding them back now that they were finally alone, away from the prying eyes of Central Park or the unexpected interruptions of Magnus’ office, Alec tipped Magnus over onto his back, pressing him against the soft curve of the couch as his body fell gently on top of him. His hungry, open mouth kisses traveled up the length of Magnus’ neck until their mouths finally collided, sinking deep into one another at last. 

Alec was euphoric, lost in the perfection of Magnus’ lusciously full lips, he no longer felt pain or fatigue, stress or sadness, only pure, unending bliss. The irresistible softness was so moist and inviting, Alec’s tongue pressed against the seam of honeyed flesh tasting the essence he craved deep within. He knew without a doubt his life could be sustained for an eternity by nothing more than Magnus’ kiss. And as his breath quickened and his body began to grind against him he felt his consciousness leave his body and transcend into their own private paradise. 

Magnus’ hands unwound from Alec’s hair and moved down to his arching back, digging in roughly to pull him close. The feel of his body on top of him was driving him wild and he couldn’t stop himself from wrapping his legs around Alec’s hips, locking him into place. 

They moved as one, their mouths, their hips, every inch of the bodies alive with electric current, surging again and again into one another. Alec reached one hand between them and fumbled for the buttons of Magnus’ shirt, desperately trying to pull them apart. Magnus groaned his approval into Alec’s mouth, equally as desperate to feel his skin with his own hands as well. He yanked Alec’s shirt out of his pants and pulled it up far enough so he could slide his fingers under the hem and explore the heated skin underneath.  Alec’s progress with the buttons soon allowed him to reach inside and feel Magnus’ heaving chest, the skin as smooth as silk. All he could think of was how much he wanted to taste it, imagining its brown sugar sweetness melting against his tongue. 

“I want you,” Alec whispered, his voice low and pleading as his fingers grazed against one firm nipple. “So badly.” 

Magnus glided his hands around from Alec’s back to his chest, running his fingers up the bulge of his pecs, longing for every bit of his flesh to be uncovered. “I’m here baby, I’m yours,” he sighed in surrender. 

A tangled mess of shirts coming off and shoes kicked free Magnus and Alec collided back together, shirtless and out of breath. They paused for just a moment to look into each other’s eyes, both of them wanton and wrecked, then their thick, strong arms gratefully intertwined as their mouths reconnected at last. Greedy tongues immediately sought the depths of each other’s warmth as their naked chests sealed between a thin layer of sweat. The intensity continued to build up from their grinding friction and soon Magnus’ hand was drifting down to Alec’s belt. “You have something?” he asked breathless, having pulled away from their kiss, leaving Alec hovering just inches above his face, mouth open and gasping. 

At first Alec didn’t understand the question until Magnus’ fingers quickly undid his belt buckle then shifted to pull down his zipper. Finally, the lightbulb clicked on inside his head realizing he was asking him about protection, and Alec immediately felt stupid and totally unprepared. “Oh, no, I don’t. I mean, I never, I haven’t—” Alec couldn’t get the words out and the more he tried the more gibberish came sputtering out instead. 

“Oh!” Magnus exclaimed, putting two and two together. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” Embarrassed, he quickly withdrew his hand feeling he’d way overstepped the situation. “I just assumed, by what you said.” 

“I meant what I said,” Alec corrected him, reaching for the hand Magnus had just jerked away and interlacing their fingers pulled it back towards his zipper to finish what he started. “I do want you.” 

Magnus smiled and pouted his lips playfully. “Alexander, you aren’t going to lose your virginity with a quickie on my couch. I absolutely forbid it.” 

“But why?” Alec whimpered, feeling rejected. He pooched out his bottom lip in disappointment. 

“Don’t be cute, I’m serious. I want to make it special for you, you deserve nothing but the best.” 

Alec lifted his brow, attempting his best puppy dog expression. “This is special right now, I swear. I don’t need a bed of roses or anything fancy, I only need you.” He bent down to sweetly kiss the tip of Magnus’ nose before consuming his lips with another passionate kiss. 

The two rolled and tossed in each other’s arms, kissing and giggling on the now mostly destroyed couch while they continued to argue each other’s points unsuccessfully. But it was no use, Magnus had already made up his mind, he would create the perfect fantasy date, complete with the best music, lighting and ambiance to make it a night Alec would never forget. The designer in him loved the whole idea of arranging something really beautiful, and he was giddy with the anticipation of how special it was going to be. “I promise my darling, it’s going to be worth the wait.”

 Alec reluctantly accepted defeat, straddling Magnus between his thighs with his arms pinned at his sides by the wrists. “Fine, we’ll wait. But how about a little preview of what’s to come?” He raised one taunting eyebrow and smiled wickedly, then dipped down to take one of Magnus’ nipples into his mouth, sucking it between his teeth.   

Magnus gulped a sharp intake of breath and gripped the bottom cushion of the couch in surprise. Then he slowly melted into the tingling sensation of Alec’s tongue gliding over the raised flesh, the waves of pleasure radiating all over him. “Mmmm, I like this preview,” he murmured in ecstasy, once again bringing his fingers into Alec’s hair but this time wickedly scraping his fingernails against his scalp before grabbing thick handfuls and tugging them sharply. “I can already tell how good you’re going to be.”  

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile across town, the owner of Graymark Construction was returning to his office from lunch when he noticed the door of his trailer was ajar. Unsure if he might have left it unlocked by mistake he made his way inside with one hand gripping the handle of a hammer that hung from his side. 

“Hello Lucian, did you have a nice lunch?” 

“What the hell are you doing here? How did you get in?” 

Valentine Morgenstern smiled a wide, toothy grin as he sat boldly in Luke’s swivel chair with his snow-covered feet propped up on his desk. “You always were the forgetful one, even when we were kids.” 

“What do you want?” Luke asked with a threatening tone. “I’m not in the mood for your games.” 

“How long have we known each other Lucian? 35? 40 years?” 

“I don’t know, too long,” Luke boldly mocked him, standing tall with his fingers still wrapped tight around his hammer. “Just say what you came here to say.” 

Valentine removed his feet from Luke’s desk one at a time, then leaned forward on his elbows, tenting his fingers maniacally with an evil look in his eyes. “You’ve been making some very poor business decisions, and I’m here to remind you where your loyalties lie.” 

“My loyalties? Don’t kid yourself. You only get what you want through threats and intimidation, not loyalty.” Luke was brave and not backing down, though his heart was thumping wildly against his ribs. 

Valentine’s eyes narrowed from the brazen tone his former friend was taking with him. “I’ll spell it out for you, so there’s no room for misunderstanding. Magnus Bane is not the one calling the shots on West 10th. In fact, he’s not going to be calling the shots anywhere in this city when I get done with him.” 

Luke understood the threat plain and clear, it was just as he’d warned Magnus two days ago when he’d showed up here thinking he could change his designs. There was no way in hell Valentine was going to delay this project, not even one more day. 

“And I suggest you be more careful with the way you speak about me regarding my business. One phone call to the mayor’s office and I can have your entire operation shut down, for good!” 

Luke knew that was true. Valentine had as many politicians stuffed into his pockets as he did cash. He watched him carefully as he rose up from the chair and walked toward him like a lion stalking its prey. 

“There’s not going to be any changes to the existing plans, are we clear? And if I see so much as a light switch moved half an inch to the left you and Bane will both be finished in this town. That I can promise you.” 

Luke couldn’t argue or disagree, he just stood there gritting his teeth as Valentine’s sinister face stared ominously just inches in front of him. Their eyes locked in a heated, wordless exchange that went back decades to a feud that would never be settled, and a grudge both carried with them still to this day.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we all just agree we hate the Morgensterns? I honestly don't know who's worse, Valentine or Sebastian? But the good news is, Magnus and Alec aren't fools and they'll continue to fight to be together and save the bookstore, come what may. 
> 
> I'm sorry this update took so long. I've been traveling quite a bit over the last month, plus with Shadowhunters back my mind is constantly wandering to those new episodes. :)
> 
> This chapter is named after the book Atonement by Ian McEwan. As always I really appreciate your comments and kudos. Rather they be positive or critical, I want to hear your thoughts. :) You can also find me on twitter: @Malec_Immortal
> 
> I've updated IG with a few pics from this chapter and I'll continue to do that from time to time. IG: downworldshadow
> 
> Thank you again and I hope to have another update ready soon. There are some big things on the horizon you won't want to miss. ;)


	8. A Tree Grows in Brooklyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *explicit content ahead, you have been warned

After hours of groping each other on what was left of the living room couch, Alec’s stomach rumbled so loud Magnus insisted they stop to eat. Thankfully he was the more sensible of the two because Alec had barely been able to walk to the kitchen he was so beyond hungry and dehydrated. Gulping down two full glasses of water to start, he watched Magnus pour red wine for each of them from an ornate decanter. 

“To us,” Magnus toasted, clinking his glass against Alec’s before taking a long, slow sip. 

Immediately the wine went to Alec’s head, thanks to his very empty stomach, but he didn’t mind though. It tasted so good he hastily poured a second glass while Magnus began pulling food out of his fridge. It was an impressive array of gourmet dips and spreads, artisanal breads and cheeses with fresh cut fruits and vegetables. Alec ravenously dove in, his extreme hunger making him forget his manners, as Magnus topped off the feast with a huge platter of leftover rack of lamb. Alec energetically tackled the carcass, gnawing the bones while barely coming up for air. 

Magnus giggled to himself as he refilled Alec’s wine glass for the third time, mind boggled by the ferocity in which he ate. “I have to hand it to you Alexander, I’ve never seen a human being take down a meal like that, I’m impressed.” 

Alec squinted playfully as he tossed a clean, thin bone on his plate. Clearly not bothered by his own lack of dining etiquette. “I guess you just bring out the animal in me,” he teased, seductively raising one eyebrow as he reached for his fresh glass of wine. 

Magnus rolled his eyes and smiled knowingly, surprised by how turned on he was by this barbaric, caveman-like display of gluttony. “Your face and hands are a meaty mess, I’m going to have to hose you down before I come anywhere near you again.” 

Alec took that as his cue and he raised up from his chair to stalk toward where Magnus was standing. “What’s wrong? You worried I might get you dirty?” He asked devilishly, wiggling his greasy fingers in front of him. 

“Don’t! Don’t you dare!” Magnus shrieked, trying to run from Alec’s advance but hopelessly cornered in the kitchen with nowhere to escape. “Stay back!” He cried, desperate to stop him from coming any closer. 

“I've got you right where I want you,” Alec growled, inching ever closer to the place Magnus stood, loving the thrill of the chase. 

Frantic, Magnus picked up a plastic spatula, wielding it like a weapon, as he backed into the edge of the sink with no place left to go. “Don’t come any closer or I’ll—" 

Alec smirked wickedly, chasing after Magnus without fear. “Or you’ll what? What are you gonna do with that rubber scraper? Spank me with it?” He laughed, then lunged forward to wrap Magnus in a tight squeeze, meat covered hands and all. “Uh oh, now we’re both a mess, what are we going to do?” 

“AHH! Let me go! This shirt is Louis Vuitton!” 

“You can’t put a price on a hug Magnus, besides I need to thank you properly for dinner. It was delicious.” Alec arched one villainous eyebrow as he looked down at Magnus’ full lips so tempted to dive in for a kiss, despite his grease covered face. “Now what’s for dessert?” 

Magnus could feel Alec’s firmness below the waist pressing into his groin as he was hopelessly pinned against the sink. His concern for his clothes slowly evaporated under the spell of Alec’s sparkling golden-green eyes, and soon he was putty in his hands. “I’ve always heard the key to a man’s heart is through his stomach but apparently that’s not the only thing it unlocks.” 

Alec smiled and jerked Magnus off his feet, lifting him up against his chest in one fluid motion. “You're damn right.” 

Magnus let out a high-pitched squeal, being caught totally by surprise being lifted with such ease. He instinctively wrapped his legs around Alec’s hips, latching onto him tight. “What have you been doing at that bookstore? Bench pressing the encyclopedia Britannica?” 

“Ha ha, funny. Now which way to your bathroom?” Alec insisted, heading full steam out of the kitchen nearly running Magnus’ head into a cluster of copper pots dangling from the ceiling. 

“That way,” Magnus motioned with his chin, his arms locked around Alec’s neck, hanging on for dear life. “Last door on the left.” 

Alec smiled triumphantly, carrying Magnus down the hall, both of them laughing as they ran into various decorative tables and knickknacks along the way, littering the hallway floor with debris. 

Making the turn through the last door on the left the first thing Alec saw was Magnus’ bed, piled high with thick, luxurious blankets and pillows of shimmering gold, the sight of it making his anxious heart skip a beat. Then on his right he saw the bathroom, which he was quite sure was actually bigger than his entire apartment, and headed toward it, tripping over his own feet. 

“Put me down before you kill me!” Magnus squawked, his head narrowly missing the archway that separated his bedroom from the en-suite. 

Alec set him back down on his feet then spun around to take in the impressive view of Magnus’ enormous bathroom. “Wow, this is incredible!” Tiled from floor to ceiling in a black and gold mosaic it looked like something out of a palace and Alec suddenly felt he was too filthy to even touch anything. 

“Well? You’ve hauled me in here you beast! Now what are you going to do with me?” Magnus knew he was goading him, but the shocked look in Alec’s eyes made him feel a little embarrassed about his completely over-the-top design. He wasn’t used to anyone seeing just how extra he could be when it came to interior decorating. 

Alec took a deep breath, knowing it was time to put his money where his mouth was, and he bravely grabbed the hem of his shirt pulling it up and over his head. “I’m going to take a shower. Will you join me?” 

Magnus’ jaw fell lose from its hinge, he was not expecting this answer at all. “Alexander, are you in some sort of meat-induced psychosis I should know about?” 

“Why? What’s wrong? You don’t like taking showers?” Alec taunted him as he unbuttoned his jeans and shimmed them down to the floor, kicking them out of the way. 

Magnus smiled and raised his brow taking in the glorious sight of Alec Lightwood standing in the middle of his bathroom wearing nothing but a pair of clinging boxer briefs. He was shockingly bold and out of character, but his newfound confidence only made him look ten times hotter, if that was even possible. “What happened to taking things slow?” 

“Yeah, I thought about it, but decided it was a dumb idea,” Alec replied, reaching to the buttons of Magnus’ shirt, unfastening them this time with skilled ease. 

Magnus wasn’t against the idea of course, he’d had his fair share of fast burning affairs and one-night stands, some he couldn’t even remember their names. But Alec was special and deserved so much more. He worried if he could live up to his expectations of what _this_ was supposed to be. 

Alec picked up on Magnus’ slight hesitancy and lifted one of his hands to place it over his own heart. “I’m fine, I promise, OK? I don’t want you to treat me any differently because I’m inexperienced. I just want you to be yourself and do what you want to do.” 

Magnus exhaled through his nerves, feeling the warmth of Alec’s chest under his hand. He wanted to be himself, of course, and he quickly realized the only thing holding him back was irrational, self-imposed fear. With new resolve, he stepped forward to close the remaining distance between their semi-undressed bodies and kissed Alec lightly on the shoulder. Then with slow and deliberate movements he transferred his hands to Alec’s waist threading his fingers under the elastic waistband of his boxers, gently tugging them down from his hips. “There is nothing I want more than you.” 

Tumbling into the roman shower together, which proved to be nearly the size of Rome itself, Alec pinned Magnus against the cold tile wall, kissing him urgently with reckless abandon. Crushed by the weight of Alec’s body, Magnus fumbled for the knob behind his back to turn on the water. A sudden burst of cold streamed down from overhead causing both of them to yelp simultaneously, then laugh at each other before their lips collided back together under the icy current. 

Soon the water was hot and steamy, trickling gently from the large waterfall showerhead above, flowing down to the seam of their slippery wet kisses. Reaching to uncap a bottle of sandalwood scented body wash Magnus massaged a handful into Alec’s hair, careful to avoid his eyes. “I hope you like this,” he purred as he lovingly swirled his nimble fingers in tiny circular motions across Alec’s scalp before continuing to move his soapy hands to his chest and back. 

“Business before pleasure,” Magnus teased, obviously loving the _pleasure_ he was getting from his job of lathering Alec’s body. His eyes followed his hands as he glided over each delicious curve and ridge, drinking in every inch of his sculpted form. 

“Well I can’t let you do all the work,” Alec replied following Magnus’ lead by pouring a bit of the intoxicating body wash into his own palm and gently rubbing it into the top of Magnus’ head. He’d never washed someone else’s hair before and he relished the feel of each silky strand of hair slipping between his fingers. It was the most erotic experience he’d ever had in his life and as his hands moved slowly down the length of Magnus’ neck he left a trail of tiny suds in his wake. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Magnus sighed as his fingers traced the edges of Alec’s collarbones before slipping back behind his neck to tickle the base of his hairline. “Your body is exquisite.” 

Alec would have blushed if his face wasn’t already fevered from the hot water and nakedness. He smiled and looked down to shamelessly check-out Magnus’ body, taking in the impressive size of him. “You really should look in the mirror more often because you are fucking perfect,” Alec boldly declared, wrapping his slick, strong arms tightly around Magnus’ torso to pull him close for another kiss. 

The lather ran in thick white ribbons down every contour and crevice of their bodies, until it pooled in a foamy puddle along the edges of their feet. Now that they were both thoroughly washed they allowed the waterfall to rinse all the soap away leaving them clean and smelling of the same enticing fragrance. 

“I could get used to this,” Alec murmured between kisses as his mind was suddenly hit by a strange feeling of déjà vu remembering the night he’d first gone to MBAD and been so shocked to discover the real identity of his mysterious stranger. He’d imagined this moment, later that same night in the shower alone, never dreaming in a million years it would actually happen one day. 

“I’m not complaining,” Magnus replied, hoping Alec would get used to it, feeling his heart was already becoming attached to the idea of having him around. “Now where were we.” 

Playful at first, they nipped and sucked the excess water from the kiss-swollen flesh of each other’s heated lips, smiling sweetly in their shared happiness. But the kissing slowly began to deepen as their growing need intensified, until they were both nearly frantic in their desire to consume one another completely. 

Continuing to explore every inch of this new wonderland he’d been given, Alec was fascinated by the dip in Magnus’ lower back and the way it curved down to meet his perfectly shaped ass. Incredibly firm yet so soft and supple, he couldn’t keep his hands off of it. 

Magnus urged him to continue with a melody of blissful groans, interlaced with words of encouragement. Soon Alec was overcome by his own insatiable thirst and he kneaded the tight flesh, lifting and separating it as he inched ever closer to the place he was most curious to discover. 

Magnus reveled in every velvety touch of Alec’s smooth, wet hands while his mouth roamed freely across his neck and shoulders. He worshipped every taught muscle and satiny hollow he could reach with his tongue until he felt one of Alec’s tentative slick fingers teasing at the edge of his tight ring of muscles. 

Enraptured by this shocking development Magnus shifted his hand to expertly take hold of Alec’s arousal, catching him by surprise. “Is this alright?” He asked breathlessly, already undone by Alec’s bold move, inconspicuously sliding his feet further apart, hoping he’d continue. 

“It’s more than alright,” Alec moaned in approval, thrusting into Magnus’ firm grasp as a million stars erupted behind his closed eyelids. The increasing pressure mixed with the silky, smooth water was casting his mind into oblivion. 

Magnus began to slide his hand up and down rhythmically knowing exactly how to elicit soft whimpers from Alec’s slack mouth. He opened his eyes and watched him, taking cues from the moves that caused the most intense reaction, finding his blissed-out face the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen in his life. 

Feeling his climax quickly build beyond his control Alec tried to refocus on Magnus before it was too late. He eased his hand forward and pressed one fingertip against the puckered flesh, carefully sliding his finger inside him. 

Magnus immediately sucked in a sharp intake of breath and tilted his hips back to drive him in deeper. _“Yes baby, just like that.”_  

Alec couldn’t concentrate on what he was doing while Magnus was sliding and pulling him faster and faster until his toes curled painfully against the hard tiles of the shower floor. “I can’t hold it,” he muttered between ragged breaths as his body began to shutter. 

“Then don’t,” Magnus suggested finishing him off with a special move which immediately caused Alec to spill forth his euphoric release. 

Panting for breath, Alec gripped the wall of the shower feeling for a moment he might pass out, the gold tiles spinning like strobe lights. 

Magnus rinsed his hand and turned off the water. “Let’s get you out of here before you keel over,” he insisted, pulling Alec upright and leading him back out to the bedroom. “Lay down, you probably breathed in too much steam.” 

“Sorry,” Alec exhaled, feeling dizzy from the combination of wine, heat and intense orgasm. He folded the crook of his arm over his eyes so the room would stop spinning. 

“Don’t be sorry, I take it as a job well done,” Magnus teased, plopping down on the bed beside him to gently massage his temples. 

“What did you even do to me?” Alec groaned, slightly embarrassed by his current pathetic state but loving the personal service he was receiving from Magnus, his fingers worked like magic. 

“What can I say, I’m a man of many talents.” 

Feeling the brief dizziness had finally passed Alec rolled over onto his side to look Magnus in the eye. “Hmmm, let’s see the next trick you’ve got up your sleeve then.” 

Magnus gave him a phony shocked expression. “You’re ready to go again?” 

Alec chuckled. “Magnus, come on, I’m a 23-year-old single guy who lives alone. I can go all night. That is… if you can keep up.” 

“Is that a challenge?” Magnus countered, his eyes glimmering with impish delight. 

“Your damn right it is, now show me everything. I promise I’m a fast learner.” Alec wiggled his eyebrows seductively as he rolled over on top of Magnus, pinning him between his thighs. 

Magnus gazed up at the gorgeous, angelic face hovering over him and felt his heart skip a beat. “Alexander Lightwood, you are wild as hell,” and kissed him once more in the pale light of evening. 

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Alec woke up alone, in his own apartment, missing the cool, silky sheets of Magnus’ fluffy bed, and especially the warm, cozy arms of Magnus wrapped around him.  He’d hated to leave last night, but he didn’t have any clothes or stuff with him and he knew he had to meet Maia first thing this morning to go over the details of the move. Feeling sorry for himself he scrunched his pillows tight and groaned into his mattress, hoping this day would go quickly so he could be back in that perfect, golden paradise as soon as possible. When he’d said goodbye Magnus had told him to bring his toothbrush next time and Alec took that as confirmation he’d be sleeping over. The thought of it made his heart flutter and he jumped out of bed and hurried to the shower, anxious to make time move faster. 

Once in the shower he was immediately flooded with memories of yesterday, which only made him miss Magnus a hundred times more. Their time together had been mind blowing, and so much better than anything Alec had imagined in his nightly dreams. But although he’d thoroughly enjoyed the delights of Magnus’ skilled hands and mouth, he was still technically a virgin. Which he found sort of depressing and he hoped tonight they’d push things even further. Magnus was being so careful with him, he could tell he was holding back. But Alec was determined to keep reassuring him he was OK and maybe with an entire night uninterrupted nature would take its course. 

Hustling down the crowded, wet sidewalk Alec was already ten minutes late to meet Maia at the shop. His sister Izzy had called him just as he’d stepped out of the shower to remind him what today was. He’d been in such a state of bliss he’d forgotten the date, which was really going to throw a monkey wrench into his plans. 

Determined to make time for everything on his list Alec raced into the bookstore, breathless and panting. “Sorry I’m late!” 

But what he saw inside nearly knocked him off his feet. There were at least two dozen men hard at work packing crates of books like an army of ants. “What the hell is going on in here?” Alec called out, catching Maia’s attention from a bookcase behind him. 

“Alec! There you are! You didn’t even tell me about any of this!” Maia exclaimed, crossing to where Alec stood, punching him in the arm. 

“Tell you what? Who are these people?” 

“You don’t know?” Maia replied confusedly, digging something from her pocket. “Here, read this.” 

Alec took the paper and saw it was a work order for Prestige Limited Inc made by MBDA to complete a “full transfer” of the bookstore’s contents into a storage facility for an “impending renovation project” signed by Magnus Bane. In the notes section there were carefully listed details about retaining the full integrity of all displays and interiors to be returned to their exact location after construction. There was an address of a storage facility given as well as a ten-million-dollar liability coverage for all the shop’s contents in the event anything was broken or damaged. 

“I-I don’t understand,” Alec stammered, feeling like he’d just walked into a dream. “They’re going to take care of everything.” 

“Your boyfriend rocks,” Maia replied. “I was already expecting permanent damage to my spine trying to haul all this crap ourselves. This kind of service must have cost a fortune!” 

“Yeah,” Alec sighed in awe just looking around the shop at all the workers so carefully packing away every bit of his inventory. They had on special gloves and covers on their shoes, it was more than Alec could even process. 

“So, when am I going to meet this perfect man, huh?” Maia insisted, her big brown eyes twinkling with delight. 

“Soon…” Alec sighed, still dumbstruck watching the men at work. 

“Well it better be! I’m dying to ask him a million questions, most of all how the hell he managed to break through your impenetrable wall of defenses.” 

“Maia, don’t.” 

“Kidding! Just kidding. I’m not gonna say that. I just really want to meet him, he’s obviously head of heels for you, which kinda makes him my new best friend,” she said with a smile. 

Alec chuckled, taking out his phone to call Magnus and thank him. When he got his voicemail instead he tried to think of something to say. 

“Magnus, it’s me. You are insane, but incredible. I don’t know how to thank you for this. You’ve really saved my ass.” 

“AND MINE!” Maia added into the phone, taking her chance to say something as well. 

“That was Maia, you saved her ass too.” 

“AND MY BACK!” She added, shouting at the phone again. 

“And her back. So we both owe you, big time. OK? Call me back. Bye.” 

“God I can already tell you two are gonna be one of those annoying couples that makes me want to gag and jump in front of a bus! You’re too damn cute!" 

Alec blushed and tucked his phone away, realizing this was also going to be a huge help with another item on his list today.  “Hey, you don’t mind if I leave for a bit, do you? I kinda have to run an important errand this morning, and it looks like this is all well in hand.” 

“Sure, go ahead. I’ve already got Simon and Jace scheduled to come help today. So they can keep me company while we babysit the movers. Go do what you have to do.” 

“Thanks Maia, you’re the best,” Alec told her, squeezing her into a tight side hug, thinking she and Magnus were definitely going to hit it off. They were both the two kindest people he’d ever known. Reminding him once again how truly lucky he was. 

 

* * *

 

Back out on the city sidewalk Alec quickly made his way to the West 4th Street- Washington Square Station. As far back as he could remember he’d always loved to ride the subway. He never really minded when it was overly crowded or smelly, to him it was just part of growing up in New York. His father had always told him that owning a car in this city was nothing but a burden. Endless gridlock and bumper to bumper traffic everywhere you went, plus nowhere to park once you got there. He’d ingrained in all three of his children from the time they were old enough to leave their apartment, “There isn’t anywhere worth going that you can’t get to from Grand Central.” And for the most part that was true. As kids they’d taken the subway to school and to visit their friends, as well as countless family outings to the theater, dinner or shopping. Alec had particularly fond memories of ice skating at Rockefeller Center at Christmas time under the huge decorated tree, as well as Sundays in Central Park racing model sailboats with his dad or taking Izzy and Max to the zoo. It was a magical city to explore. Although sometimes, like today, the subway took you to a place you wished you’d never have to go. A place that was much too quiet, when all you longed for was sound. A place far too crowded, where you’d never felt more alone. A place of immeasurable sadness, loss and grief, that no amount of time would ever truly heal. It was Alec’s monthly visit to Green-Wood Cemetery, the final resting place of his brother and parents, an all too familiar destination over the last five years. Over time it had become a metaphorical pilgrimage into his past and the only place in the world where he felt he could confess hidden fears aloud without burdening those who remained behind. As much as he dreaded the trip, he couldn’t imagine he would ever stop making it. 

It was a brisk half mile walk through melting slush from the subway station to Green-Wood. Once Alec arrived, there was a fleeting moment of appreciation for the beautiful rolling hills and lush fall foliage of the cemetery, especially this time of year, before he remembered the nature of his visit. So much beauty and life surrounded by so much pain and death, the irony wasn’t lost on him as he turned and made his way up the narrow stone path towards his family. 

Burial space, even in Brooklyn, wasn’t cheap. His family had been buried together in one grave, three being the limit, which was all the estate could afford. It was marked by a modest headstone which simply said “LIGHTWOOD” in bold letters across the top with their names and dates of birth and death just underneath. No matter how many times Alec made this journey the reality of all he’d lost still hit him like an arrow to the chest. He stood silent allowing all his wounds to reopen and his tears to flow. 

“Hey Mom… Dad, Max… it’s me.” 

There was a rustling of leaves overhead from the red maple tree Alec had been permitted to plant beside their grave at the time of burial, with an added fee from the cemetery of course. It had only been about a foot tall five years ago but now its sturdiness towered over him, with crimson boughs spread lovingly over his family like a shield of added protection. Alec knelt down on the cold, wet ground of their gravesite and removed his sock cap. The knee of his jeans instantly soaking up the melted snowfall that clung to the water-logged grass, it made a chill run up his spine. 

“Izzy sends her love, I talked to her this morning before I came. She’ll be home in a few weeks for Thanksgiving break, so I’m sure you’ll be seeing her then.” 

Digging into his coat pocket Alec pulled out a small rock and placed it on the headstone, a habit now that he wasn’t even sure why he’d started in the first place. Other than to think his brother might have been fascinated to see what type of rock it was and hear the story of where he’d found it. This one he’d picked up on his walk through Central Park with Magnus, just at the base of the bridge where they’d shared a kiss. Tiny embedded crystals, flat and shiny like mirrors, had caught the moonlight and grabbed his attention as they’d made their way onto the stone steps. Magnus hadn’t seemed to notice him bending down to pick it up, or if he had he hadn’t mentioned it. Alec wasn’t sure what happened to the rocks after he left them, they were always gone by the next time he came. He guessed the grounds crew probably cleared them away when doing their regular maintenance. But secretly, Alec always liked to imagine that they’d mysteriously disappeared without a trace, mystically transcending time and space to find their way into his brother’s hand. A happy thought that made him smile for just a moment. 

“A lot has happened since my last visit. And I’m really not sure how to tell you guys this.” 

Alec had been dreading this one-way conversation all week, feeling selfish for bringing his problems with the bookstore to his family’s eternal resting place. But deep down he knew what he needed to say. 

“Someone bought the building… a designer,” Alec couldn’t say his name. “And they’re going to tear it down and put up a new residential tower… with a bunch of fancy apartments and shops and stuff. It’s going to change the whole neighborhood.” 

Alec’s voice was trembling as he imagined his parents shocked expressions. If they’d been alive this would have killed them, and the truth was almost more than he could bare. 

“I tried to ignore what was happening, because I knew there was nothing I could do to stop it. And I really just wanted to come here and say… _I’m sorry.”_  

Alec lifted one shaky hand and wiped the tears from his face. The guilt was overwhelming but at the same time he felt relieved to say what he was feeling out loud. Unburdening himself of the truths he felt deep in his heart, but that he never let anyone else know about. 

“I’m sorry I screwed this up, and I’m sorry I failed you all. But I guess it’s probably not surprising since screwing up is my middle name. I know if I could just go back in time and change the mistakes I’ve made I could have been a better son… and a better brother.” 

Alec paused, knowing this would have been the exact moment his mom would have interrupted him to say that wasn’t true, and his dad would have stepped up to her side and agreed. They would have both insisted he had done his best, and that he wasn’t responsible for the fate of an entire building. Closing his eyes, he could picture them so clearly. It was only here at the cemetery their features were sharpened, like turning the focus knob of a microscope. Their sympathetic and loving expressions, always so understanding and kind. His heart ached with longing, wishing he could see them one more time so they could help him through this. 

“The truth is… I think I secretly wished for something like this to happen. Because you guys were gone, and I was left here with all of this to deal with… and you know I never really wanted to run the shop. So, I guess I did a shit job because selfishly I didn’t want it to succeed. Maybe I thought it would be my way out.” Alec was shocked by his own honesty. “I’m so ashamed to admit that… because you guys deserved better. But now I’m faced with a choice that’s tearing me apart, and I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

 Ever since Alec had left Magnus’ penthouse his subconscious had been plagued with thoughts of all the long hours and sacrifice Magnus had taken upon himself to redesign his beautiful building. Not to even mention his willingness to go to war with his investors just to try and help him keep the bookstore alive. Alec had never dreamed he’d go to such lengths. It was another dose of guilt he really didn’t think he could tolerate on top of his already heavy load. 

“You see, I met someone recently. H-his name is Magnus, and he’s so great… _so, so great…_ God I wish you guys could meet hi—” Alec’s voice broke off from the swell of emotion that settled in his throat as he spoke about Magnus for the first time. He had only come out to his family a few short months before their death and they’d never even had the opportunity to see him in a real relationship with anyone. He hated the fact that they would never get the chance to know Magnus, never see how amazing he was or how their son’s entire life had been changed for the better. It was just another item on the long list of things that were grossly unfair about the entire situation.  

“He’s opened my eyes to so many things… so many possibilities, dreams I haven’t let myself think about in years. And it’s made me realize that I’ve just been walking around like a zombie all this time. Like I died inside the day I lost all of you.” 

It was true, Alec had heard Maia say it a million times. He’d kept himself locked in his parent’s bookshop like a tomb, surrounding himself with childhood memories and ghosts from the past, forgetting to live. But all that was beginning to change with Magnus in his life. Now at night when he closed his eyes to sleep he dreamed of the future instead of the past. Visions of traveling the world with Magnus at his side, seeing all the things he’d always wished he could see, far away from New York and all the terrible emptiness that haunted him. 

But that’s when the guilt came crashing in like an ocean wave. Feeling it was so incredibly selfish to want to leave the city and let the bookstore crumble into a pile of rubble while he ran away from all of his responsibilities.  He didn’t feel he deserved a life of happiness when his parents and little brother had had their lives taken from them. It was a deep sense of obligation which had always held him back and now with Magnus it was getting harder and harder not to run from it. 

“I just wish you guys could tell me what you want me to do. Because it’s killing me—” 

Alec was interrupted by the vibration of his phone against his leg.  He pulled it from his pocket and saw it was Magnus calling. 

“Hello?” 

“Hello handsome! I just got your voicemail! How’s the most gorgeous bookseller in New York feeling on this beautiful day?” 

Alec couldn’t help but smile hearing Magnus’ bubbly voice on the other end of the line. “I’m great, thanks to you, and your amazing gift. You really shouldn’t have done that.” 

“Nonsense, it’s the least I can do since I’m the one forcing you out. I promise they’ll take excellent care of everything and soon it will all be back the way it was. With a few minor upgrades.” 

“Yeah,” Alec gulped, trying to imagine the future. “So how are you doing?” 

“I’m wonderful! Despite the fact I didn’t sleep a wink last night after you left. I just tossed and turned until the wee hours thinking about you and about today. So, I just gave up and got out of bed and went to work early. Where are you anyway? It sounds like you’re outside?” 

“Uhh, yeah, I’m uhh, taking a walk… in the park.” Alec lied, not wanting to darken Magnus’ chipper mood with the news he was currently kneeling in a cemetery over the grave of his dead family. 

“That sounds lovely, after I finish with this investors meeting how about I come and join you? It shouldn’t take too long and I’m dying to see you again.” 

Alec felt his heart do a somersault, thinking there was nothing in the world he wanted more than to see Magnus at this very moment. “That sounds nice. I have to run an errand nearby, but I can meet you in about an hour?”  Alec knew he had a 45-minute subway ride back into the city, so an hour should give him enough time to make it to the park. 

“Perfect, we can celebrate my successful meeting and kickoff our weekend early! I know a great spot for lunch and I can show you a few more tweaks I made to the designs this morning.” 

“Great,” Alec replied, his skipping heart suddenly plunging to the pit of his stomach at the thought of Magnus working hard all morning on the plans once again. He knew he didn’t deserve his help and he sat quiet on the line as the guilt bombarded him. 

“Alright baby, I have to run now if I’m going to make this meeting in time. I’ll see you soon OK? Text me when you’re done.” 

And just like that Magnus was gone and Alec was left speechless. He felt the timing of the phone call, right at the exact moment he had asked for someone to tell him what to do, had been too much of a coincidence. It felt like a sign. 

“Did you do that?” He asked aloud, imaging the look on his mom’s face when she’d been caught meddling but wasn’t ashamed to admit it. A wicked twinkle in her eye that said, “I’m doing this for your own good young man,” and Alec knew she was right. 

That was the most ironic thing about all of this. Both of his parents had always wanted the best for his life and never forced him to choose a path he didn’t want to follow. When he’d left for college he’d had their full support, and when he’d dropped out they’d comforted him without anger. Their unwavering love and acceptance had been the catalyst for Alec’s determination not to fail them again, which in turn pushed him so far off his path it had had the reverse of its intended affect. This sudden and unexpected realization hit him like a ton of bricks and in this moment of understanding clarity came. It was like the sun breaking through the clouds after a five-year storm and he finally knew, without a shadow of a doubt, what he needed to do. 

Alec stood up and brushed bits of fallen leaves and dirt from his pants, then slipped his phone back into his pocket. “I love you guys,” he whispered, and he kissed the underneath side of his fingers and laid them against the cold marble to say goodbye. Even in death they gave the best advice, and Alec was ready to tell Magnus the truth.

 

* * *

 

Magnus placed his hand against the conference room door, pausing momentarily to take a deep cleansing breath before entering the room. He hated having to deal with these pompous assholes, but with his new designs tucked under his arm he felt certain they’d see that this idea was even better than the first. For it encompassed all the modern Asian-inspired elegance that Magnus was known for with the sturdy brick Federal-style quaintness of the West Village, blending them together in perfect harmony. They complemented each other beautifully despite how polar opposite they may have initially seemed. Magnus was proud of the work he’d done in such a short amount of time and he felt this design was one of his all-time best. In fact, he’d been so happy he’d caught himself doodling “Lightwood-Bane” on the edge of the blueprints this morning, realizing he’d done much more than blend two types of architecture, he’d blended the very essence of Alec into his own life. Taking the best parts of both of them and merging them into one. 

Confidently entering the room Magnus was met by a table full of harsh, scowling faces. He paused for a moment again, then addressed the intimidating room. “Gentlemen,” he bravely spoke, nodding politely and heading toward the one vacant chair. “I’m sorry I haven’t had time to prepare a digital presentation,” Magnus told them as he unrolled the blueprints. “I still prefer to draw by hand the old-fashioned way.” 

Valentine Morgenstern leaned back in his chair, his body language showing he had no interest in whatever Magnus had brought with him. The others in the room followed his lead and averted their eyes, making it clear they were a united front.  “You seem to have wasted all of our time if you’ve gathered us here to suggest changes Mr. Bane. There is absolutely nothing you can show me on your _drawings_ that will convince this firm to delay the project even one additional day.” 

Magnus clinched his jaw tightly as he took in Valentine’s arrogant expression. He knew this was going to be a difficult sell but without him even looking at the new designs it was going to be damn near impossible. “Mr. Morgenstern, sir, if you’ll allow me to go over my designs I think you’ll see that what I’m proposing is in the best interest of the project.” 

“Don’t kid yourself Bane, I am well aware of your _interests_ in this project, and your complicity in causing more expensive delays. Time is money, and your attempt at withholding your personal bias from this company puts us all at great financial risk.” 

“My personal bias?” Magnus didn’t know where this was going. 

“Yes. It has been brought to my attention you’ve been seeing the ground floor tenant of this building, have you not? Which is by definition a clear and undeniable bias. Did you really think you could hoodwink us into delaying a multimillion dollar investment for your own sexual satisfaction?” 

“Why you—” Magnus seethed. 

“Careful what you say next Bane, be _very_ careful.” 

Magnus stopped himself from unleashing a torrent of anger and indignation on Valentine, knowing that would only make matters worse. Not only for himself but for Alec. “If this is about the money I forfeit my shares.” 

Valentine, now enraged, jumped from his chair, raising one stiff finger at Magnus threateningly. “I don’t care if you lay the entirety of Fort Knox at my feet Bane! There will be _no delays_ with this project under _ANY_ circumstances! Do you understand me? This building will come down first thing Monday morning and there isn’t a goddamned thing you can do about it!” 

Magnus heard a soft chuckle behind him and he turned to find Sebastian Morgenstern stifling a laugh behind his fist, his eyes gleaming with self-satisfaction. He looked so much like his father in this moment, just as evil and vindictive. Magnus boldly narrowed his eyes at him, he wasn’t afraid of this spoiled brat who’d probably never done a day’s work in his life. 

Valentine continued ranting. “So you’d better run and tell your _friend_ he’s got two days to empty that pathetic shop before I bring it down on his head!” 

Magnus was speechless. He looked around the room at the stoic expressions of the men who clearly had no sympathy for him or his designs. Then he turned back toward Valentine whose scowl was turning eerily gleeful having rendered Magnus helpless in an unfair fight.   

“This isn’t over, I’ll take it to the Board of Works, or to the Mayor himself if I have to. You won’t get away with this.” 

Valentine erupted into a fit of laughter. “That’s wonderful! Be sure to tell Bernie I’ll see him on Saturday, we’ve got a 9AM tee time!” 

Everyone at the table followed suit and laughed raucously at Magnus’ expense. He was clearly the outsider come to live in a world Valentine had already molded to kowtow to his every wish. If he had the mayor in his pocket, then surely all hope was lost. Defeated, he rolled up his blueprints as the men stood up to leave, still laughing and patting each other on the back like a boy’s club of bullies in three-piece suits. When he capped the tube and turned to leave he saw one person had stayed behind to wait for him. 

“I understand your plight Mr. Bane, really I do.” 

It was Sebastian, standing with his hands behind his back, blocking the doorway with a wicked smile that was even more jubilant than before. Magnus stood tall with his head held high, fearless in the face of his inherent evil. 

“That boy is really quite something indeed. Beautiful eyes, almost golden in the right light, wouldn’t you say? And such soft hands, I imagine his touch would be like the caress of fine silk against one’s skin.” 

Magnus was horrified, his eyes blown wide with shock as he realized Sebastian was talking about Alec. 

Easing forward step by step, Sebastian closed the distance between himself and Magnus, moving in for the kill. “I suppose I too would move heaven and earth for such a pretty face. And if he fucks as well as he smiles then I guess that makes you quite the lucky man.” 

Blood rushed to Magnus’ face as his anger boiled over into a blinding fury. He lunged toward Sebastian with both hands raised like he was going to wrap them around his throat. “Don’t you ever, _ever,_ go near him again! Do you understand me? You might think I’m some puppet you can control but I assure you _I am not!_ If you ever so much as _look_ at Alexander again it will be the _last thing you ever do!”_  

Sebastian’s smile widened, pleased with himself that he’d been able to coax Magnus into a fight. “Don’t worry Bane, I don’t plan to go slumming again anytime soon, as long as you hold up your end of the deal. Besides I’ve been keeping myself well entertained with your beautiful assistant. Such a sweet, sweet girl… with lips even sweeter.” 

“You… didn’t,” Magnus was slowly putting two and two together. Not only had Sebastian gone looking for Alec but he’d been the one responsible for the letter as well. Clearly taking advantage of Clary’s kind and generous nature, he’d tricked her into writing it for him. Yes, of course, it all made sense now. 

“I’d best be going, so much to prepare before Monday’s demolition. I need to speak with your new friend Lucian, the one you went behind father’s back to see Tuesday morning, and make sure his crew works overtime through the weekend. You and _your lover_ should come Monday and watch the show. It’s sure to go off with a bang!”  Sebastian laughed maniacally as he turned to exit the conference room, leaving Magnus alone and stunned. 

The room felt like it was spinning as Magnus’ dark eyes darted from side to side trying to process all the disturbing new information. He glanced at the clock on the wall and saw he still had time to go back to his office and speak with Clary before he was due to meet Alec. Right now, his snubbed designs were the least of his worries when he knew he had to warn her about Sebastian, before things got even more out of hand. He was determined to protect the people he cared about from the Morgensterns, no matter what it took.

 

 

* * *

 

“That was fast?” Clary questioned Magnus, realizing he was back from the meeting much too quickly. 

“In my office please,” Magnus replied in a hushed voice. “And close the door behind you.” 

Clary had already been worried things might not go well with the investors but seeing Magnus’ face as she closed the door she knew it had been a disaster. “What happened?” 

Magnus tossed his coat and the tube of blueprints across his desk then raggedly exhaled bringing one hand up to anxiously rub his forehead. “First of all, I’m not upset about the letter, I blame myself for not being here when you needed me. But Clary, you should have told me.” 

Clary was caught like a deer in the headlights, she felt her heart banging away inside her chest as she waited to find out just how much trouble she was actually in and if she was about to be fired. Of course, she knew there was a good chance Magnus would eventually find out about what she’d done, and she felt incredibly guilty for having kept the truth from him. “Magnus I’m so sorry, I knew you were busy and I thought I was doing what was best for the project.” 

“It’s fine, don’t worry,” Magnus interrupted. “We have much bigger problems right now than the letter, and I need you to listen to me very carefully.” 

Clary stopped, taken aback by the seriousness of Magnus’ tone. “Of course, tell me what’s wrong?” 

“Sebastian Morgenstern lied to you. This wasn’t just about the letter, he knew I was meeting with Graymark and he intentionally came here to manipulate you. He is an evil and very dangerous person Clary. You have to promise me you’ll stay far, far away from him.” 

“Magnus you’re scaring me.” 

“Good, you should be scared. And if he ever sets foot in these offices again I want you to immediately call the police.” 

“The police?” 

“I told you, he’s dangerous. He planned all of this, right down to the last detail. First, he came here and tricked you into writing that letter, then he went straight to the bookstore and—” Magnus stopped himself for a moment realizing Clary knew absolutely nothing about his relationship with Alec. He’d have to tell her the truth for any of this to make sense. “OK, do you remember the story I told you a couple of weeks ago about the handsome stranger? The one I kissed but didn’t know his name.” 

“Uhh yes, the night you went out with the interns. But what does that have to do with anything?” 

“Well, that was the reason things were so awkward and tense when Alexander Lightwood showed up here the next day. He was the person I met that night in the alley behind the bar. He’s the one I’ve been spending time with every day since.” 

“Mr. Lightwood is your mystery man?” 

“Well, ha, not much of a mystery anymore, but yes.” 

Clary was shocked. “So Sebastian wanted that letter so he could hurt you and Mr. Lightwood? God, Magnus I am so, so sorry.” 

“It’s water under the bridge, please don’t worry. Just promise me you’ll keep your guard up. Don’t call him, don’t go near him, and if you see him, run.” Magnus scooped up his coat and blueprints and headed back toward the door. “I’ve got to go meet with Alec now, and figure out a way to explain all this.” 

Clary reached for Magnus’ arm, stopping him before he reached the door. “Is there anything I can do to help? Please, I feel just awful.” 

Magnus patted her hand with his and smiled forgivingly. “Everything is going to be OK. I appreciate all you’ve done for me since I came to this city, you’ve worked very hard and you’re incredibly talented. I don’t regret for a second hiring you, it’s the best decision I’ve made for this firm.” 

Clary smiled as her cheeks flushed, feeling embarrassed to be complimented after making such a crucial mistake. “For what it’s worth, I’m really glad you’ve found someone. Nobody deserves it more than you do.” 

Magnus returned her smile although in his heart he worried that the freshly stitched fabric of he and Alec’s fragile relationship would be torn at the seams by the loss of the bookstore he loved so dearly. 

 

* * *

 

As Alec rode the subway further and further away from the cemetery, and back toward the heart of the city, his mind wandered. He thought of Magnus and how incredible he’d been yesterday. The unending kindness and generosity he’d shown him was only matched by his patience and grace. He was truly just as beautiful on the inside as he was on the outside, and Alec still, at times, couldn’t believe he was even real. That someone so amazing could really exist, and by some miracle be part of his life. 

But he was real. Alec had felt Magnus’ strong heart beating against his own bare chest, and he’d heard the sound of his quickening breaths humming against his ear. Closing his eyes now as the subway roared underneath him, he could almost feel the touch of Magnus’ warm hands tracing the curves of his back, and the strength of his fingertips as they pressed firmly into his skin. He didn’t understand how he’d gotten so lucky. Maybe it was some sort of cosmic rebalancing, after losing so much and suffering so long, a literal angel had fallen from heaven—reformed with the flesh, blood and bone of a man—to save him from his despair. 

Magnus had said more than once last night that he belonged to Alec now, as unbelievable as that seemed, and they’d both confessed their feelings for one another in the quieter moments, between breathless kisses. But something had kept Alec from saying the one word that danced just at the tip of his tongue all night. A word that felt so right and true in his heart, but his brain just wouldn’t allow him to speak aloud. It was the big one, the “L” word, and it had taken more restraint to hold himself back from saying it than even his desire to make love to Magnus. It was unbelievably difficult. But Alec knew it was too soon, they’d barely known each other two weeks, and half of that time they’d been at each other’s throats. He couldn’t say something that serious after such a short amount of time, it would be ridiculous. Not to mention it could scare Magnus away. But logic could not explain away the feelings Alec felt down in the depths of his soul when he looked into Magnus’ soft eyes, or when he buried his face into the crook of his neck. And it wasn’t just about sexual chemistry or attraction, it was his soul and who he was as a person. He was everything Alec had always wanted in a partner and so much more. He didn’t know how much longer he’d be able to keep the truth from spilling out, or if he even wanted to. 

 

* * *

 

  

Alec jogged from the 72nd Street subway station all the way to the Bethesda Fountain, where he’d texted Magnus to meet him. When he arrived the lower terrace was bustling with people, so he eased up on his tiptoes to scan the crowd. Every glimpse of dark hair pulled his eye as he struggled to regain his breath from running, hoping his appearance didn’t give away the lie he’d told. He didn’t want Magnus to know he hadn’t been leisurely walking in the park like he’d said, so he swallowed down gulps of cold air frantically. 

Descending the grand staircase from the upper terrace Magnus quickly spotted Alec along the edge of the fountain and raised one arm to signal to him. He was easy to find, standing half a foot taller than most of the crowd, and his heart lurched at the sight of him waiting there completely unaware of everything that had just happened. 

Alec’s watchful gaze was drawn by the signaling hand and his heart leapt at the sight of Magnus gliding down the stairs toward him. When their eyes finally met properly he immediately knew something was terribly wrong.  Magnus’ normally confident swagger had been replaced by weighted footsteps and his sparkling eyes were dark and hooded. He looked weary and a bit frightened as well, which made Alec’s blood run cold. Whatever had happened at the meeting had been worse than he’d expected. Much, much worse. 

“Babe, what’s wrong,” Alec called out with loving concern, scooping Magnus into his arms and pulling him tight against his chest. His body melted into him like a child who’d woken from a nightmare and Alec squeezed him close and kissed the side of his head. “What happened?” 

Magnus didn’t respond, he just buried his face into the warmth of Alec’s jacket and breathed in the welcome scent of his crisp generic soap. The simplicity of its aroma comforting him as his mind raced through the events that had just transpired.  “Just hold me for a second,” he managed to mutter under his breath and Alec immediately responded with a firmer grasp, rocking him minutely from side to side as the busy tourists buzzed around them. 

“Are you OK?” Alec asked after a few more seconds passed, feeling anxious to hear about what had happened. He kissed the top of his head then pushed out his chest in the hopes Magnus would raise up and look at him. 

Magnus’ sorrowful face was revealed, blinking back tears as he looked up toward Alec, feigning half a smile. “I’m fine.” 

“You don’t look fine. Was it something someone said at the meeting? About your designs?” Alec was grasping at straws trying to imagine what could have occurred that would cause this kind of reaction. He couldn’t imagine the investors had been anything other than impressed with Magnus’ work. He’d seen it with his own eyes and he knew it was breathtaking. 

Magnus tried to think of the right words to say but all he could picture was Sebastian’s vengeful glare as he so lewdly spoke about Alec’s face, eyes and skin. Those precious attributes Magnus held so dear oozing from Sebastian’s snarled lips like threats… it sickened him. Just the thought of him being there inside Alec’s shop, looking at him, watching him, it had thrown Magnus into a state of panic. Desperate to warn him, he sucked up the courage to fight back his tears and took Alec firmly by the hand.  “Come with me, we need to speak in private.” 

The two of them walked briskly, hand in hand, toward the wooded area just behind them. They kept walking along a ribbon of dirt path until they came upon another smaller fountain encircled by several empty benches, there were no other people in sight.  Magnus pulled Alec to sit beside him on the nearest bench and squeezed his hand tight. Alec felt nervous to hear whatever was coming, and he braced himself for the worst. 

“Do you remember a man coming into your shop yesterday? He would have been about your age and height, blonde hair, well dressed.” 

Alec’s head snapped back, doing a double take. That was definitely the absolute last thing he was expecting to hear Magnus say. “Yeah, I remember him, he came in looking for a book. Why?” 

“That man was Sebastian Morgenstern, he is the son of my top investor, and he wasn’t there to look for a book.” 

Alec didn’t understand, why would the son of Magnus’ investor come to his bookstore pretending to want books, not to mention spending a small fortune in the process. “What was the real reason then?” 

“He came there because he knows we’ve been seeing each other.” 

Alec shook his head confusedly and shrugged. “So? What difference does it make to him who you’re seeing? What does that have to do with anything?” 

“Well, it shouldn’t really, but he’s told his father, and the entire firm. They think my personal feelings for you are causing unnecessary delays with the project, so they refused to even look at my designs.” Magnus hated to be the bearer of bad news, he’d given Alec so much hope on the phone earlier that morning when he really thought they’d had a chance. “But even worse than that, they basically threatened that if I attempt to make changes to the designs in any way they’ll come after you, and Clary.” 

“Clary?” Alec questioned. “Isn’t that your assistant? The one I met?” 

“Yes, she’s also been dragged into this mess I’m afraid. And I’ve put you both in grave danger.” 

Alec tightened his grip on Magnus’ hand, there was no way he was letting him take the blame for this. “You didn’t do anything wrong. If anyone is to blame its me for raising hell over the building in the first place and causing you to change your designs. If it wasn’t for me none of this would even be happening.” 

Magnus hung his head in shame. “Alexander, please, don’t make me feel worse than I already do. I was so convinced I’d found a solution, so sure they’d love my new designs they’d be willing to delay for the betterment of the project. But I’ve failed… and now I don’t know what options we have left.” 

Alec took hold of Magnus’ other hand and pulled them both into his chest. “Listen to me, you _did not fail._ What you did for the shop, and for me, was nothing short of miraculous. You risked everything to help save my parent’s legacy, and I’m so beyond grateful. I don’t even know how I can ever thank you enough.” 

“But the building, it’s coming down on Monday,” Magnus reminded him. “How will you ever forgive me for my part in all of this?” 

“Forgive you?” Alec let go of Magnus’ left hand and brought it to his face, lightly cupping his cheek. He looked tenderly into his glistening eyes with as much sincerity as he could gather. “There is _nothing_ to forgive.” 

Magnus closed his eyes and pressed his cheek against Alec’s palm. It was so soft and warm against his chilled skin; the gentle touch eased all the stress and pain he’d been feeling ever since he’d left the meeting. “I just wanted to make things right…  so that you could be happy.” 

Alec’s thumb moved to sweep a single tear as it rolled down Magnus’ cheek. “There is _nothing_ in this whole world that makes me as happy as being with you. The bookstore is an important part of my past, that’s true. But you Magnus, _you_ are my future.” 

Overcome by emotion the two reached for one another across the cold metal bench for what was to be a kiss neither would ever forget for as long as they lived. It was one of those life changing moments you’d tell your grandchildren about when they’d ask, _“how did you first know you were in love?”_ An honest and unbridled intensity in their admissions which dissolved whatever shred of reservation they’d been holding back to protect themselves from being hurt. 

It was a good thing they’d found a private spot in the park because anyone who might have happened upon them would have stopped to ogle such a passionate moment. Their kiss was raw and unhindered, their mouths open and hungry, and their mingled breath heated from the fire that burned between them.  

“I have something I need to tell you as well,” Alec admitted, pulling away from Magnus’ kiss and pressing his forehead against him for needed strength. “Before I came here to meet you I’d been at the cemetery to see my family, I’m sorry I lied.” 

“Alexander, it’s OK,” Magnus replied softly, still a bit out of breath. 

“I lied because talking about my family isn’t something I do. It’s just been my own personal cross to bear.” 

“Believe me, I understand sweetheart, and it’s fine. You’re entitled to your privacy.” 

“It wasn’t that I wanted to keep it from you, it’s just that I had to make a very difficult decision.” 

Magnus felt his skin prickle, hoping this difficult decision wasn’t going to be something that would put space between them. He couldn’t stand the thought of losing Alec now, not after everything they’d been through. 

“You see, I was so desperate to save the shop because I couldn’t be there… that day… to save _them.”_ Alec broke down, tears streaming down his face. “I was supposed to be with them that day on the boat. But I canceled last minute to go hang with my friends. And I can’t help but feel every single day that if I had been there maybe I could have done something. Maybe they’d all still be alive if I hadn’t been so selfish.” 

“Oh baby, no. Don’t say that,” Magnus pleaded clutching Alec’s quivering body. 

“But it’s true, maybe I could have, I’ll never know. And I’ve had to live with that decision every day for the last five years… knowing I put myself before them, and I wasn’t there when they needed me.” 

Magnus gently stroked Alec’s arms, feeling every bit of his pain deep inside himself, knowing all too well the crippling effects of survivor’s guilt. “You can’t let yourself think like that, it isn’t fair. If you’d have been there that day you might not be sitting here with me now.” 

“I swore the day I watched them go into the ground I’d never disappoint them again. Even if I had to spend the rest of my life trying to make up for it.” 

“That’s not a life,” Magnus corrected him. “And I’m sure your family wouldn’t want you to sacrifice your own happiness.” 

“Today at the cemetery I was asking for help to see my way through this mess, and then you called me. Right at the _exact moment_ I needed someone, you called. And I knew I finally had my answer. That it was OK to choose something for myself now, and that, as crazy as it seems, I had their blessing to move on.” Alec was shaking but he’d already made up his mind to tell Magnus the whole truth. He took a deep breath and swallowed back his tears, praying for the strength to continue. “So I’ve decided to let the bookstore go, you don’t need to redesign anything, because I’m going to say goodbye to the shop for good, and enroll back in school."

"Alexander, that's wonderful, of course I support whatever decision you want to make. I've got your back 100%," Magnus reassured him, squeezing his body tight.

"But that's not all. Most importantly, the thing I choose above everything else, is _you._ I choose you Magnus, because… because _, I love you.”_  

Magnus’ beautiful face blossomed like a rare, exotic flower at hearing Alec’s heartfelt declaration. His eyes opened wide, gleaming like diamonds under the midday sun, and his smile broke free like a golden sunrise piercing the horizon. It illuminated the light that swelled inside of him, bathing Alec in its soft, warm glow. “I love you too my darling, since the first time I saw you stumble out into that alley I loved you, and I choose you right back.” 

Alec’s heart soared, so happy to have told the truth and even happier to feel his love returned. He pressed his lips against Magnus’ smiling mouth for another kiss as the weight of the world left his shoulders for the first time in a very long time, and he truly felt at peace. 

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Lucien Graymark was focused carefully on Magnus Bane’s original blueprints spread out before him, studying the grids for each explosive device he’d need to set for Monday’s demolition. His left hand was still aching and trembling from Sebastian’s death grip. He’d made himself perfectly clear that everything had better run like clockwork lest he wanted to lose a hand… or worse. 

But what Sebastian didn’t know was that Luke had been waiting twenty years for his chance to exact revenge against Valentine Morgenstern, the man who’d terrorized him and the only woman he’d ever loved. And that reign of terror had ultimately resulted in her tragic and untimely death, a death Luke carried with him every single day. He’d never forgiven him for destroying his life and after months of thinly veiled threats from his despicable son over the project on West 10th, Luke finally had hit his breaking point. 

He would set the charges on a timer, but not at the time the Morgensterns would be expecting. No, the explosion would take place one hour earlier and Luke had the perfect plan to lure Valentine into the building just before it came down.  It would look like a terrible accident, nobody would think of foul play, and Luke would have his revenge at last, after a lifetime of waiting. It would be justice for Jocelyn and for her young orphaned daughter who’d been sent to live with strangers. Hidden away from an evil biological father who’d never known of her existence. She’d lived her life without knowledge of the sacrifices her mother had made to protect her, or the identity of the man who’d risked everything to save her.  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, something tells me this is not going to go the way Luke has planned. *hides*
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, Magnus and Alec are in love and feeling on top of the world right now. But you know how it goes in these types of situations, something is always looming on the horizon. *gulp*
> 
> This chapter is full of so many personal moments that mean so much to me. I hope you felt them too. As always I appreciate your comments and kudos so much, it really helps to keep me going when I'm stressed and ready to throw my laptop out the window. ha ha
> 
> This chapter is taken from A Tree Grows in Brooklyn by Betty Smith. A must-read if you haven't already. :)


	9. Call Me By Your Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for the delay with this update, I had a hard time getting back to this story after Shadowhunters was canceled so unexpectedly. But I hope you will enjoy this chapter, I'm a bit out of practice but I hope to improve as I slowly get back into the swing of writing.
> 
> **Warning, this chapter contains explicit content**

Magnus and Alec walked together, hand in hand, down the crowded New York City sidewalk toward the bookstore. Having been dropped off a block away by Raphael, the two moved briskly, matching each other’s long strides, their gloved hands clasped firmly. They were fresh from their eventful meeting in Central Park, after a quick stop for lunch, and Alec felt renewed vigor to tackle any obstacles that might be waiting just ahead. Gaining energy from his resolve, he was free to finally start living his life the way he wanted, with no more secrets burdening his progress. It was the strongest he’d been in 23 years, and with Magnus by his side he felt invincible.

The cold, late autumn wind whipped around the sharp edges of the skyscrapers surrounding them, tousling their hair and numbing their cheeks. Gone were the bright red, orange and gold colors of fall leaving behind only their dried remains. The dead, brown leaves scattered across their path were crunching under their feet as they walked, the sound reminiscent of eggshells, which to Magnus seemed quite fitting for the occasion. The air was crisp and stinging cold, signaling more snow was surely on the way. They kept their mouths sealed tight beneath the soft loops of their woolen scarves as they maneuvered through the bustling crowd together.

“What’s wrong? You look worried?” Alec questioned, stealing a sideways glance at Magnus to notice his eyes looked a million miles away. He tightened his grip and slowed their pace to a gentle stroll, hoping it was nothing serious.

“I’m not worried, maybe just a bit… nervous,” Magnus admitted, his usual tenacity clouded by an air of uneasiness. “Afterall, I’ve never met any of your friends before. What if they don’t like me?”

Alec stopped abruptly and turned to face Magnus’ dejected expression. “Don’t like you? Are you insane? Of course, they’re gonna like you!” He assured energetically, hooking one arm around Magnus' slumped shoulders, squeezing them tight. “Maia especially, in fact she might already like you too much,” he added with a playful wink. “She hasn’t stopped talking about you ever since she found out we were seeing each other. It’s getting a bit annoying actually.”

Magnus rolled his eyes and moaned, unwilling to let go of his nerves just quite yet. “I’m sure she’ll be thrilled to meet the person who’s putting her out of a job,” he grumbled as the butterflies in his stomach kicked into overdrive. He wasn’t used to being the one who needed reassurance, but the truth was, he really wanted Alec’s friend’s approval. As silly as that may seem coming from a man his age, with his wealth and current position, he’d never felt less prepared to make a good first impression. If he was being honest with himself, he had to admit he didn’t have a great track record when it came to families. Most of the relationships he’d been in were brief affairs, and the only one of real significance came to an ugly, explosive end. The bachelor lifestyle he’d maintained for so long had kept him in a protective bubble. He didn’t have to worry about what anyone’s family thought of him or facing any type of rejection. But his recently lowered walls were threatening to raise against the unknown reactions awaiting him at the bookstore. Considering he was the only one to blame for the store closing he felt like a villain who was stealing everyone’s happiness. He really didn’t know if they could ever fully accept him into their lives, knowing how much pain he had caused.

“Stop worrying, you’re gonna make me nervous too,” Alec groaned, unsure of how to be more convincing when he was usually the negative one in their relationship. He couldn’t imagine anyone who’d ever met Magnus wasn’t instantly won over by his sophistication and grace. The way he spoke and carried himself was enchanting, and his smile was the type that shined so bright you couldn’t help but smile back. Just thinking about those attributes made Alec’s heart soar, he really didn’t think they had anything to worry about.

Unfortunately, Magnus didn’t see it that way. Even though he’d only known Alec for two weeks he could already tell his friends were very important to him. More than that they were, for all intents and purposes, his family. Along with his sister Isabelle, who lived in California, these were the people he needed to win over. It would be as crucial as meeting his parents, if that were possible. Magnus felt a pang in the pit of his stomach, acknowledging to himself that his parents also would never know Alec. It was a strange disconnected feeling, like they were two solitary balloons floating along untethered. Then by some miracle they'd magically collided together in a gust of wind, their ribbons entangling.

“Hey, look at me,” Alec insisted, bending down to force Magnus into making eye contact. They stood only a few steps away from the front of the shop. “It’s going to be OK. _OK?_ You’re amazing and they’re gonna love you. _I promise.”_

Magnus smirked sheepishly as Alec’s reassuring words slowly seeped into his chest, spreading warmth to its coldest recesses. The heat stretched and expanded, blossoming the courage he needed to walk through the door and greet the most important people in Alec’s life.

“Alright, let’s do this,” Magnus exhaled, lifting his head to find Alec’s mouth for a brief but intense kiss. The touch of his chilled lips giving him the strength he needed to step inside and face the music.

As they entered the shop Alec sucked in an audible gasp finding the store was almost completely empty. All that was left were some discarded sheets of bubble wrap, a few garbage bags and his three best friends sitting cross-legged in the middle of the floor drinking Corona.

“Alec!” Simon was first to erupt, jumping to his feet and running toward the door. He pulled Alec into a tight hug and patted him firmly on the back two times with a sappy grin on his face. “We were all waiting around hoping you’d come back! Where’ve you been all day?” Simon asked, looking at Magnus confusedly.

“H-hey guys…” Alec replied to the room, his voice suddenly a bit trepidatious having been caught off guard by the enthusiastic hug and invasive questioning. Not to mention three sets of staring eyes, targeting Magnus with laser like intensity. He turned to his left and smiled nervously at his boyfriend, the two of them exchanging a look that said, _here goes nothing!_

Luckily Maia was quick to rescue Alec from his stuttering uncomfortable position as he continued to search for his words. “It’s about time you two got here!” She exclaimed. “I was wondering if Alec’s _errand_ would ever bring him back to the shop. Finally, I get to meet the man who thawed this big guy’s frozen heart… Magnus Bane himself! Give me a hug!” She stated boldly, rushing toward Magnus with both arms extended like she was welcoming him home.

Magnus’ eyes blew wide with shock as Maia lunged forward and squeezed him with all her might. She was shockingly strong for someone with such a small frame and he suddenly felt quite sure she was the type of person who could take care of herself.

“You must be Maia,” Magnus managed to mutter out through his tightly constricted lungs.

“Sorry, yes, that’s me!” Maia apologized, releasing her death grip on Magnus to take a big step backwards. “Sorry, sometimes I just get a little too excited, but I’m so glad to finally meet you in the flesh! And you’re even more gorgeous than your photo in the paper. Alec is a lucky man!”

Alec’s face was suddenly cast into a crimson shadow of embarrassment watching the exchange between his best friend and the newly professed love of his life. His relationship with Magnus had been something so private and personal these last couple of weeks he was surprised by how real this made everything seem. Looking at Maia’s face she was so completely thrilled, it made his stomach lurch to think he’d kept such a secret from her. Of course, he should have known she’d be happy for him, how could she not be after all they’d been through these last five years. She’d seen him suffer more than anyone else and the sparkle in her eyes meeting Magnus for the first time suddenly made the significance of his presence in Alec’s life even more momentous.

“The pleasure is all mine, my dear,” Magnus kindly replied, his nerves subsiding. He bent forward to take her hand, kissing the top like a true gentleman.

“Oh Alec, now I see why you’ve been floating around here in a daze, your boyfriend is simply divine!” Maia trilled, loving the royal treatment. She curtsied in response to his bow.

“Maia!” Alec choked on a sudden intake of breath, which caught in his tightening windpipe making his face even more red. He immediately turned to look where Simon and Jace were standing and their shocked expressions said it all. They’d truly had no idea.

“And you’re even more beautiful than Alec described,” Magnus suavely cooed, releasing Maia’s hand and giving her a devastatingly handsome smile.

“Alright, OK, that’s enough,” Alec interrupted their exchange, suddenly feeling a bit jealous of someone else being wooed by Magnus’ charms.

“Boyfriend, huh?” Jace retorted from behind Maia, his arms crossed defiantly in front of his chest. “First I’ve heard of it!”

Maia’s eyes widened as she looked at Alec apologetically. “Shit, I’m so sorry, I forgot they didn’t know.”

“Nice to meet you Magnus,” Simon interjected, thrusting out his hand for a friendly shake. “I’m Simon, and the rude one over there is Jace. Just ignore him, we all do.”

Jace turned and gave Simon a threatening look. “Whatever! I’m not rude! I seem to be the only person in the room who remembers this is the dude ruining Alec’s life!”

Alec’s gaze immediately fell to Magnus just in time to watch his beaming, effervescent smile melt into a look of complete horror. “Th-that’s not—not true!” Alec blurted out in defense as he protectively took a step closer to Magnus to form a secure barrier between him and Jace’s damaging words.

“Jace, you fucking asshole,” Maia sneered, giving him a menacing look as she sidled up next to Alec to create a united front.

“What?” Jace challenged them, his face full of indignation. “You said Magnus Bane, right? Isn’t he the rich prick who’s tearing down this store?”

“Hey!” Alec snapped, literal steam shooting from his ears as he raised one finger to point at Jace in warning. “Don’t!”

Maia and Simon regretfully shook their heads in sync wondering why this would be the _one time_ Jace’s narcissistic brain would actually retain a piece of correct information.

“Yes… that’s me,” Magnus responded solemnly, shrinking back from the group realizing his worst fear was coming true. They knew exactly who he was and what he’d done, and he couldn’t even deny it or defend himself.

“You’ve got it wrong Jace!” Alec shouted back, his blush transforming into a deeper shade of fury. “That’s not how it is at all! Magnus has been doing everything in his power to save the shop! He’s put his entire career in jeopardy to help me! So don’t talk about things you don’t understand! You have no idea what’s been going on here, or with me!”

Jace’s arms fell limply at his sides, his mouth slack and his eyes wide. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen Alec this angry, or if he’d ever been. And he certainly had never experienced this amount of rage directed toward him. “Alec, I’m sorry, I—I didn’t know.”

“Alexander, it’s OK,” Magnus responded meekly from behind him, placing one hand gently on his shoulder. “He didn’t know.”

Maia and Simon were frozen in place. It felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room as Jace and Alec stood silently staring at each other like two cowboys in the Old West getting ready for a shootout. Alec’s face and jaw were set sternly as his shoulders heaved with waves of anger.

“You know what, these two haven’t eaten a bite all day,” Maia interjected, trying to dissolve the tension. “Come on guys, let’s go get some food and leave Alec to the rest of his packing. He's got a lot of work to do.”

Jace slunk back and turned away, grasping his hair in one shaking fist. He was frustrated with himself for having caused a problem, knowing Alec had enough to deal with already.

“Alec there’s still some personal things in the back, I had the guys leave for you. I didn’t think you’d want it stored away with the merchandise. And I left some boxes too. Magnus can you help him?”

“Of course,” Magnus responded gratefully, more than willing to help with anything that needed to be done.

“Thanks, just take it slow and don’t let him get too overwhelmed,” Maia instructed, sounding more like a concerned parent than a friend. Magnus immediately realized the role she played in Alec’s life and nodded in return.

“I’ll be OK,” Alec insisted, his anger subsiding as he watched Jace back away. Maia to the rescue again, he thought to himself, and he was glad the fight hadn’t escalated.

“It was really great to meet you Magnus,” Simon added as the three made their way toward the front door to exit, his smile warm and sincere. The gesture eased Magnus’ pain a little, feeling thankful at least two of Alec’s friends didn’t hate him.

Maia was the last to leave, tossing the empty Corona bottles into the nearest garbage bag and tying it in a knot. Then heaving it over her shoulder she turned toward Alec one last time. “Call me if you need me, OK?”

Alec’s shoulders slumped, always surprised by her unending kindness and genuine concern for his wellbeing. “I will, I promise.”

Maia smiled and locked the door behind them, leaving Magnus and Alec alone in the empty store.

“Well that was a fucking nightmare,” Alec groaned, kicking a sheet of bubble wrap with the end of his shoe, then aggressively stepping on each tiny bubble. The popping sounds echoed off the empty store walls. “That’s not the way I wanted this to go, at all!”

Magnus stood silently watching as Alec deflated the sheet of wrap bit by bit until the bubbles were flat and lifeless. “I’m sorry, I knew something like this might happen.”

“Don’t say that, it wasn’t your fault. Who knew Jace would choose today to care about someone other than himself. I thought he’d be the least of our worries to be honest.”

“Well, I have to say, from what I just saw, he seems to care about you very deeply. More so than I was expecting.”

“Care? Ha!” Alec laughed. “That was just Jace being Jace. When he gets riled up he’s impossible to deal with.”

“I don’t know, I think his reaction was probably similar to what mine would have been, if I was in his shoes. Being overprotective and quick to lash out are pretty good indicators that he’s invested in your safety and happiness.”

“Huh,” Alec responded dryly, not sure he could agree. “I don’t know about that, all three of them coddle me like I’m a baby most of the time. They think I can’t handle anything on my own, I swear.”

Magnus thought quietly for a moment. “Maybe it’s not that they think you can’t handle things. Maybe they think you just handle too much.”

Alec pondered Magnus’ words, but didn’t respond. He’d always felt guilty about how much time and energy his friends had devoted to helping him. He didn’t like feeling weak or needy, and he especially hated how much he depended on Maia for his day to day survival.

“Well, then that’s all the more reason for me to go back to school. I can prove to myself and to everyone else that I’m capable of turning my life around. I’ve been stuck in this pathetic rut for so long it’s no wonder they’ve lost faith in me.”

Magnus didn’t like to hear Alec being so hard on himself. He’d already made tremendous strides toward embracing this new chapter in his life and he was sure his friends would agree. “Let’s get to work on that packing then, because tonight we’ve got some celebrating to do.”

Alec smiled, his heart skipping a beat. He was more than ready to kick off the weekend early with the man he loved, and anxious to pick up where they’d left off last night.

 

* * *

 

 

With Magnus’ help Alec was able to pack the last remaining items from his father’s desk without breaking down even once. Having Magnus by his side had made the entire process so much easier, it felt like a miracle really. He still struggled with the incredible sadness and loss, but it was different this time, muffled some how, without the accompanying isolation and loneliness that usually crept in. Every time a wave of grief threatened to topple over him he’d just turn to look at Magnus busy working by his side and the wave would dissolve. It was manageable pain for once in his life, and he felt his heart swell with appreciation.

Stacking the boxes by the door one by one Alec saw that night had fallen. They’d been so busy working in the back he hadn’t noticed the time and he immediately worried that Magnus must be exhausted and starving. “Damn, I didn’t know it was so late. Are you OK? Are you hungry? You must be starving!”

Magnus smiled and reached to take hold of Alec’s hand in the darkness. The moon reflected off the shop’s front windows casting his face into a pale, blue glow. “I’m fine my darling, don’t worry about me. I’m just glad I was able to help in some small way.”

“You were a huge help,” Alec whispered cupping the side of Magnus’ cheek before leaning in to kiss his moonlit face. His velvety lips were so warm and inviting Alec couldn’t help but pull him close, wrapping his thick, strong arms around Magnus’ slim waist until they crossed behind his back, encircling him. The warmth of Magnus’ body eased his aching muscles and soothed his weary heart. He didn’t know how he’d gotten so lucky to find the absolute perfect person who could heal him, both body and soul. Perhaps fate had granted him this gift after surviving all he’d lost. It was hard to find words to express his gratitude, but thanks to today’s confession in the park the easiest phrase soon came to mind. “I love you… _so much,”_ he murmured against Magnus’ ear having pulled apart from their tender kiss to speak directly from his heart.

“And I love you,” Magnus replied sweetly, his satin lips grazing against the edge of Alec’s throat as his tired body melted into his lover’s embrace.

Those heartfelt words tingled across Alec’s raised flesh, traveling down his spine, spreading heat throughout his entire body. It was all so new, these declarations of love, he didn’t feel he’d ever tire from speaking those three precious words. “I want to tell you that every day, a hundred times a day, until you know how much you mean to me,” Alec professed, gliding one hand up the curve of Magnus’ shoulder to cradle the back of his skull.

“Mmmm, and I want to hear them every day,” Magnus murmured against Alec’s salty skin, breathing him in like an ocean breeze. The edge of his tongue lightly pressing at the seam of his own lips to moisten his feathery kisses. Their sweetness trailed along Alec’s jawline causing his body to shiver with delight. “Let’s start by getting out of here and going back to my place. I think we both need a long, hot bath.”

“I know what else we need,” Alec whispered, the lone hand that remained on Magnus’ back drifting down to grasp the tight curve of his ass.

This unexpected move evoked a tiny whimper from Magnus’ wet mouth and his exhaled breath danced across the moist patches of skin.

Alec shivered. “I don’t want to wait another day to make you mine.”

Magnus smiled seductively feeling Alec’s arousal growing hard against his groin. He thrust his hips against him, eager to feel the firmness pressing into his own. “Hmm, is that so. Well don’t forget you’ll soon be mine as well my love. I hope you can keep up.”

Happy to accept the challenge Alec shifted his hand from the back of Magnus’ head to the side of his face, cupping it once again in his large, warm palm. Then placing his thumb against Magnus’ chin, he gently pulled down, forcing his mouth open and his head to tilt back. This angle giving Alec a perfect view into the tempting darkness that awaited him just beyond Magnus’ parted lips. He paused for a moment to flash a brief but devilish smile, “Don’t worry about me babe, I’m more than willing to take anything you can dish out.”

Not wasting another second, Alec hungrily entered the glistening sweetness, his searching tongue sinking in deep to swallow Magnus’ moan. Their kiss ignited with mutual desire, its flames engulfing them like dry kindling. Soon their fingers were wound into each other’s hair, frantically tugging and pulling till they were so close there wasn’t a breath of space left between them.

The empty bookstore was dark and cold, but the heat between their bodies was growing fiery and intense. Alec could feel thin trails of sweat dripping down his spine and soaking into the waistband of his boxers. The sound of their panting breaths and low, blissful groans only fueling their longing for one another. Overcome by his own yearning, the full weight of Alec’s body crashed forward to send Magnus colliding back against the bookshop door, pinning him to the cool glass. His lustful, devouring kisses lingered between their ravenous, surging tongues, casting both of their minds into oblivion as the passion continued to overtake them.

“We really should go,” Magnus managed to say between gasps for breath, his eyes half closed and his mouth slack and wet. He needed to get Alec back to his place as soon as possible, before he fucked him right then and there. And as nice as that sounded he was still firmly committed to making Alec’s first time as absolutely perfect as possible. That wasn’t going to happen here, no matter how ready and willing Alec was. Magnus refused to allow it.

“Ok, let’s get out of here,” Alec replied, barely able to catch his breath, his clothes and hair a complete wreck.

Magnus eyed him up and down, thinking his boyfriend had never looked hotter. He briefly fantasized about how he’d look later, all sweaty and naked, collapsed in a heaving pile on his bed, and the delicious vision made his cock twitch with anticipation. He brazenly reached forward and placed one hand on the noticeable bulge protruding from Alec’s pants and smiled up at him wickedly. “Mmmm, we’ll save this for later.”

 

* * *

  
Back at the offices of MBAD, Clary was preparing to leave for the day. She slid her iPad into her messenger bag, nervously fumbling with the zipper, anxious to get going. She’d been on edge all afternoon constantly checking her phone and looking over her shoulder. It was literally impossible to get any work done after Magnus had rushed out of the office warning her to be careful. She’d paced circles around her desk contemplating if she should leave work early or stay till 5:00.

As others in the firm finally began to pack up, Clary felt a sense of dread. Not knowing if she was safe to go home, or safe anywhere, now that she’d let Sebastian Morgenstern into her life. Picturing his face so clearly in her mind a cold chill ran up her spine. He’d been so convincing, not a single caution flag had gone up the entire time she’d spent with him. He’d been charming and vulnerable, chivalrous one might say. And she’d kissed him, ugh, the thought now making her wretch. How could she have been so blind, so naive, she’d gone to his home without a single fear or doubt. Stupidly believing everything he said, she’d played right into his hand. Magnus was right, he was manipulative… _evil…_ and very dangerous, she had to be more careful.

Not wanting to be the last one to leave, Clary rushed to squeeze into the packed elevator, comforted by the presence of her coworkers. They were chatting enthusiastically about their happy hour plans and for a moment Clary thought maybe she’d tag along with them. But then that would mean a trip back home later, alone, after dark. So, she decided it best to just go home now while it was still early, lock the door and spend the evening holed up in her apartment. Maybe later Magnus would call with some good news that would put her mind at ease. If not, then surely the Morgensterns would be happy once the building came down on Monday. They’d finally have their way and she and Magnus would be free from their tyranny.

As Clary exited the crowded elevator and followed the mass of people heading outside toward the subway. She didn’t notice a tall man in a charcoal gray cashmere coat fall into step behind her. His stealth approach blending perfectly with the bustling commuters. Quiet and steadfast, he eagerly followed the beacon of her bright red hair as she descended the stairs to the subway platform. A sickening smile barely visible behind his upturned collar.

 

* * *

 

With the last of the boxes stacked neatly by the door and the bookstore locked up for the night, Magnus and Alec were finally on their way back to Central Park West. Tomorrow was Friday and Magnus said he’d arrange for someone to fetch Alec’s precious family memories and take them to his own personal storage facility for safe keeping. Alec was so relieved, he knew he didn’t have room in his tiny apartment for even one box, and he thanked Magnus profusely.

As the car zipped expertly through the evening traffic Alec felt his heartrate increase. Being so close to Magnus in the backseat was complete torture after the buildup of their makeout sesh back at the shop. He nervously fidgeted, trying his best to keep his hands to himself. Magnus must have noticed because he kept quietly giggling behind his gloved fist which only made Alec want to reach for him more. It was the ultimate test in self-control and by the time they pulled up to Magnus’ building Alec leapt from his seat to hurry out of the car before it even came to a full stop.

“Thanks Rapha dear,” Magnus acknowledged his driver, causing Alec to wonder if there was some sort of friendship between them in addition to him being Magnus’ employee. Raphael never spoke more than two words when Alec was around, but maybe things were different when it was just the two of them.

Magnus seemed to notice Alec’s wheels were turning as they made their way into the elevator, so he quickly put his mind at ease. “You’re wondering about Raphael, aren’t you?” Magnus inquired as the doors closed behind them. Alec shifted his eyes nervously to the floor feeling exposed by his prying thoughts about Magnus’ personal life. “Well there’s nothing to worry about there, Raphael is like a son to me, nothing more. I found him trying to break into my car one night when I was in graduate school at Yale.” Magnus could see Alec’s eyes widen with shock. “Now, now, don’t judge him too harshly. It was no surprise he’d chosen my car, it being one of the nicest around, and I’d left my wallet out in plain view through the window. Totally my fault. He was only about 15 at the time and he was penniless and starving. He actually reminded me a lot of myself at that age, alone and afraid, just trying to survive without any real place to call home. I couldn’t really blame him. He was just a good kid stuck in a very bad situation.”

Alec was shocked to hear the story, especially the part about Magnus’ past. Had he really been like that as a child too? Alone and afraid? It was hard to believe looking at the confident man standing before him now. “That was nice of you to help him out, most people would have just called the cops and had him thrown in jail.”

“Well he did spend time in jail for a bit, but I decided not to press charges. Opting to extend an offer of assistance instead, hoping he’d take me up on it. I had a lot of help when my parents died, and I wouldn’t be where I am today without the people who put faith in me.”

Alec wondered who these people were who had helped Magnus. Did he have friends like Maia, Jace and Simon? Where were they now? Would Alec ever meet them?

“Raphael is a good man, with a heart of gold,” Magnus continued. “He’d do anything for me and I’m thankful to have him in my life. I know you probably see him as someone cold and standoffish, but give it time, I know you two will soon become great friends.”

Alec nodded, trying to imagine 15-year-old Raphael in the care of a young Magnus Bane, fresh out of university with a bright future ahead of him. It was amazing really, that he’d taken the time to invest in a reckless teenager’s rehabilitation. Most kids living on the streets turned to gangs and drugs, or a life behind bars if they were lucky. Magnus was truly a saint, just as Alec already knew him to be, and his chest filled with pride for his boyfriend. “You really are the best person I’ve ever known Magnus,” Alec said in awe, reaching to take hold of Magnus’ hand. “I can barely take care of myself most days, and here you are saving the world one person at a time.”

Magnus blushed, which was rare for him, and he nuzzled against Alec’s chest feeling honored by his kind words. “Coming from someone as wonderful as you Alexander, I take that as the highest compliment.”

Alec blushed in return. Not wanting the spotlight turned on himself, he quickly changed the subject as the elevator doors glided open. “I’m starving, got any of that lamb leftover from yesterday? I’m so hungry I could eat a horse!”

Magnus chuckled as he fondly remembered Alec’s meat covered fingers after he devoured the lamb, and the shower that soon followed. “Sadly no, I think you finished off the entire carcass, bones and all,” he laughed brightly. “But I’m sure I’ve got something else you’ll enjoy sinking your teeth into.”

Alec’s eyes twinkled hearing Magnus’ thinly veiled innuendo, and he kicked off his shoes and tossed his coat across the back of the couch, making himself right at home. “Don’t tease me Magnus, or we’ll be skipping dinner completely. You know I can carry you right off to bed, even if you’re kicking and screaming.”

“Ok, Ok, I’ll be good. I definitely want to get some food in you before that happens. You’re going to need your strength tonight, if you plan to keep pace with me.”

Alec’s famous lopsided grin returned as he narrowed his eyes at Magnus lasciviously. Magnus returned the same salacious expression, knowing Alec was surely no match for his sexual prowess. But it was going to be fun to watch him try.

Once in the kitchen Magnus pulled a large selection of meats, cheeses, fruits and vegetables out of his fridge. All of them sealed in color coordinated containers and labeled methodically.

“Who does all this?” Alec mumbled, stuffing his mouth with sliced ham not even bothering to take a plate.

“I have someone who comes twice a week to cook and clean. He keeps the fridge well stocked with anything and everything I could possibly want, so eat up, there’s more where this came from.”

Alec’s eyes boggled, he couldn’t imagine the luxury of having such amazing food catered to his every whim. It was something he only imagined for royalty, not for someone as down to earth as Magnus. “Well tell him thanks from me, this is the best food I’ve had in ages, I never have time to cook.”

“Oh, do you cook?” Magnus trilled, delighted at the thought of Alec in the kitchen. He immediately fantasized about him wearing nothing but a tiny apron and a sexy smile as he made them breakfast in the morning.

“Well nothing fancy, but I know the basics. Mostly steak and stuff I can grill. It’s not like I can bake a cake or anything, but I do love to make pancakes!”

Magnus was impressed. “You’ll have to cook for me sometime, there’s a grill out on the terrace that you can use anytime you’re in the mood. And as for the pancakes, I’ll place my breakfast order now.”

Alec smiled, liking the idea of doing something for Magnus for a change, instead of always feeling like he had nothing to bring to the table. Literally. “Yeah, I’d like that. Then after breakfast we could go to the market together and pick out some stuff that looks good for dinner. I mean if you like doing that sort of thing.” Alec wasn’t sure if Magnus would be willing to go do something as mundane as grocery shopping or if he was even planning to go to work in the morning.

“That sounds like fun! I’d love to go,” Magnus’ eyes sparkled, imagining the two of them strolling hand in hand, choosing the best ingredients and planning the perfect meal. It sounded like the pure domestic bliss his heart had been longing for. Especially after so many years of being served in such a sterile, lonely environment.

“Great, maybe this weekend we can venture out to a few of my favorite markets, I know all the best places to shop. That is, if we ever leave your bed,” Alec replied with a sexy wink, sucking the ham’s brown sugar glaze from his fingers purposely to drive Magus wild.

“You are incorrigible Mr. Lightwood, absolutely the worst, I swear.”

Alec continued to devour everything Magnus set in front of him, including draining several glasses of water. “What, no wine tonight?” He asked, surprised by the lack of booze.

“I want you completely clear minded and alert tonight, so no wine for you my dear. The only thing you’re going to be drunk on is my love.”

Alec’s shy blush returned, blazing across his cheeks as he realized he was about to get completely naked in front of Magnus again tonight; but this time without a single drop of liquid courage to help him. Last night he’d been tipsy, otherwise he knew he wouldn’t have been brave enough to so boldly take off his shirt first, not to mention undressing Magnus with his own two hands. The memory of that moment sent a bolt of adrenaline coursing through his body and his heart began to beat visibly beneath the thin cotton of his shirt.

“What’s the matter baby, too much to handle?” Magnus teased, finally having the upper hand after Alec had basically manhandled him back at the shop. He was going to have to put his money where his mouth was, especially if he wanted to keep claiming Magnus was the one holding him back from sex.

“I’m not worried at all,” Alec lied, hiding the fear currently pumping through his veins at full steam. “I don’t need booze, I can handle everything just fine.”

Magnus stifled a laugh thinking Alec sounded like he was trying to convince himself, so he decided to back off a little and give him time to build back his courage naturally. “Well that’s good to know my angel. Now you finish up eating and slip these containers back into he fridge. I’ve got some things I need to take care of in the bedroom, I’ll call for you when I’m ready.”

Alec’s mouth fell open slightly, wondering what the hell Magnus was about to do. But apparently he wasn’t going to give any hints because as soon as he finished his sentence he spun around the edge of the bar, kissed Alec on the side of his forehead and headed out of the kitchen. Alec sat frozen, staring down at the remaining food feeling not the least bit hungry anymore. His stomach had slipped into a tight knot of nerves and he knew he couldn’t eat another bite. Anxious to find out what Magnus was up to in the bedroom he hurriedly put the leftovers back in the fridge and tidied the kitchen from dinner. He found some spray cleaner under the kitchen sink and began diligently scrubbing the entire island as well as the top of the stool he’d been sitting on, his nervous energy spinning out of control. If Magnus didn’t call for him soon he might end up scrubbing the entire kitchen from top to bottom. But at least he had something to do with his hands that would help the time pass by more quickly. Otherwise he’d have been left sitting there listening to the sound of his own heart beating dramatically against his eardrums.

Several minutes went by without a word from Magnus. Alec eyed the extensive wine collection under the island, easily within arm’s reach. He contemplated chugging some to help calm himself down, if he’d thought Magnus wouldn’t smell it on his breath from a mile away. Glancing at the clock over the stove he saw it was nearly 9:00pm and he wondered where Maia, Jace and Simon had gone. He hoped they weren’t still worried about him. He wanted to tell Maia how easy it had been to pack along with Magnus, but then thought it might hurt her feelings to know someone from the outside could comfort him better than she could. Then again, Maia was pretty cool about everything, and definitely in favor of Alec and Magnus’ relationship. So she probably wouldn’t mind. Alec felt his brain was going a million miles an hour as he stood staring at the clock watching the second hand glide around its smooth dial. Each revolution counting down to what would surely be a night to remember. He couldn’t wait.

“Alexander,” Alec finally heard Magnus call from somewhere down the hall. “I’m ready for you now.” His voice was sugary sweet, like warm maple syrup flowing into his ears. Surprisingly his heartbeat began to slow as the soothing tone coated him with its syrupy sweetness. He tossed down the dishtowel and followed Magnus’ sultry voice, beckoning him to somewhere beyond. There’d be no turning back now, the moment had finally come, and thankfully the fear and nervousness dissipated as he focused only on finding Magnus.

The hallway was dark, and all the doors were closed except one down at the very end. Alec knew that was Magnus’ bedroom, he’d been there before. A faint yellow glow was mysteriously spilling out into the hallway and as Alec got closer he could hear music softly playing. It was something old, and he’d heard it before, though the name of the song escaped him. Approaching the frame of the door Alec’s palms began to sweat and he felt his elbows tremble. He wasn’t afraid, it was only the anticipation of what was waiting beyond the door he was most anxious to see.

Stepping into the room it was completely transformed from what he remembered from yesterday. Every surface was covered in tiny shimmering candles placed in the most unusual metal holders, their reflections dancing across the ceiling like the night sky. For a moment it took his breath away.

“Since it was too cold to make love under the stars, I decided to bring them inside to us. Since I know how much you love them,” Magnus softly spoke, coming from out of the bathroom wearing only a fluffy white robe.

“They’re beautiful,” Alec whispered in awe, gazing up at a million twinkling lights over their heads. “I couldn’t have dreamed of anything more perfect.”

Magnus smiled triumphantly, thrilled by Alec’s pleased reaction to the first surprise. “If I could reach the stars, I’d give them all to you Alexander my darling, because that’s what you deserve.”

Alec managed to pull himself away from the hypnotic glittering and look into Magnus’ dark, smoldering eyes. They were alive with the golden reflection of starlight and Alec knew he’d never seen anything more magnificent. “Your eyes,” he murmured, unable to find words to describe their beauty in this light. Even more so than that night in the alley when they’d been bathed in a purple neon glow. If he had been a poet maybe he could have tried to do them justice, but with his limited vocabulary he couldn’t respond with more than, “are so beautiful.”

Magnus reached out and took hold of Alec’s hand, softly interlacing their fingers. “Surprise number two is just this way, follow me,” he instructed.

Alec floated along, following Magnus into the bathroom like he’d stepped into a dream world. The candlelight flickered off every surface, illuminating the gold tiles of the mosaic walls, causing them to glow like liquid metal. Alec saw the bathtub was full and steaming, tiny flower petals floating on the surface. The water was silver with crests of white foam, and it looked like the most lavish bath in existence. “Wow,” was the only word Alec could utter.

Magnus proudly smiled again, feeling the success of his second surprise. Everything was going perfectly to plan. He spun around and took hold of the hem of Alec’s shirt and pulled it up and over his head. “Time for a bath my darling, my own special ingredients.”

Alec didn’t resist, he felt his body was as light as a feather, giving no resistance at all to Magnus undressing him.

Once Alec was naked Magnus untied the front of his robe and shrugged it off his shoulders. It fell to the ground with a soft thud, billowing at his feet. The two of them stepped into the tub carefully and lowered themselves into the water, their bodies conforming to one another with ease.

This was another first for Alec, he’d never been in the bath with someone else, and probably hadn’t taken one himself since he was a child. The tub was very large, and the water was warm and slick, like some sort of oil or potion had been added. The smell was intoxicating, and Alec felt his body melt into the warmth.

Magnus eased back against Alec’s chest submerging them in the silvery liquid. The tub was wide enough that Alec’s legs fell open leaving plenty of room for Magnus to settle in comfortably. The weight of his body against his chest was like heaven and Alec felt his lungs deeply exhale every care and worry away.

After a few minutes of relaxation Alec’s curious hands began to trace underwater along Magnus’ arms and chest. His skin was so warm and softer than silk. It was impossible to believe he could even be human with skin so incredibly delicate and smooth. He followed each contour and line, cherishing every ridge and crevice; his hands worshiping the perfection of Magnus’ lean, strong body, as he claimed every inch as his own.

Magnus lay quietly still, enjoying the tingle of Alec’s gentle touch with his eyes closed, allowing him to explore his body at will. The timid movements slowly becoming bolder as Alec’s hand plunged deeper below his waist, stroking his semi-firm erection. Magnus arched his back in response and raised one arm out of the water to wrap it around the back of Alec’s neck, lifting himself up slightly. With access now granted Alec’s roaming fingers glided down between Magnus’ parted cheeks, finding a slippery entrance awaited him.

“Mmmm,” Alec moaned, realizing Magnus had already prepped himself before he’d arrived, his fingers sliding in with ease. One at first and then a second as Magnus’ fingernails were digging into the back of his skull, exhaling into the pressure. “God you feel so good babe, so fucking slick and tight, fuck.”

Magnus had never heard Alec speak this way and he loved it, his entire body spasmed and bucked. “More,” he whimpered, pulling his heels under his knees to give himself more leverage.

Alec obeyed and added a third as Magnus raised and lowered against his hand, driving them in even deeper. With the foreplay already this hot Alec knew there was no way he would last. He already felt like he was going to explode just from the high-pitched noises Magnus was making. But he couldn’t come yet, that would ruin everything, so he tried to concentrate on Magnus’ pleasure, praying he could hold on.

“Alexander, baby,” Magnus sighed, overwhelmed by the ecstasy that was coursing through his body. “Take me to the bed.”

Alec didn’t need to be told twice, he withdrew his fingers, eliciting a small yelp from Magnus, who collapsed onto his chest, breathless and panting. Alec gave him a few seconds to catch his breath, then slowly lifted Magnus up and out of the tub, carefully leading him toward the bed.

They were both wet and dripping all over the floor, the flickering candles making Alec feel like he was moving through strobe lights. When they arrived at the edge of the bed Magnus, seeming to have recovered quickly, pushed him backwards onto the soft pile of down comforters and climbed on top of him, sealing their mouths together with a hungry, openmouthed kiss.

It was sensory overload for Alec, the downy softness of the blankets beneath him in contrast to Magnus’ firm heated body weight on top of him. He could feel strong thighs pressing against his hips and he thrust upward anxious and quivering.

“I want you inside me,” Magnus purred, his tongue lapping at Alec’s upper lip as he squeezed him between his thighs. “Can you do that baby? Would that be OK?” His voice soft and pleading.

“Yes… _please,”_ Alec responded eagerly, more than ready to rise to the occasion. His impatient hands clasped firmly on Magnus’ hips, willing him to take charge. “I want you… so bad.”

Magnus’ right hand reached forward, underneath the pillows, to retrieve something small that was hidden. He sat upright, nimble as a cat, his dark hair striking a bold silhouette against the brightly lit ceiling. “I’m going to take care of everything my angel, you just lay there and look pretty,” Magnus instructed, his moves swift and expert in the darkness.

Alec felt mildly embarrassed but thankful he didn’t have to fumble around and ruin the moment. He watched Magnus’ at work, committing it to memory, so the next time he would know exactly what to do.

It was only a matter of seconds until Magnus was finished, placing both hands on the bed at Alec’s sides, hovering just inches above him. “Just remember to breathe my darling, and think about how much I love you,” Magnus whispered low, dipping down to suck one erect nipple before springing back upright with ease. His body arching backward in the radiant candlelight only making him appear more graceful and elegant, like a perfectly sculpted work of art.

There was a moment of warmth and then intense pressure that erupted like flares behind Alec’s closed eyelids. He sucked a ragged breath between his clinched teeth as Magnus dropped lower, inch by inch, until he was fully seated on his cock. Alec hadn’t been prepared at all for the unimaginable ecstasy of this feeling. The exquisite tightness that paled in comparison to any pleasure he’d ever known. His hips involuntarily thrust upward causing Magnus’ head to drop back, a string of profanity and groans spilling from his open mouth, echoing through the humid bedroom.

“Alexander yes, oh god, you’re perfect. Don’t stop baby,” he wailed, riding every thrust Alec gave him, his body tensing all over.

Alec couldn’t control anything he was doing. He felt like his soul had floated out of his body, helpless to slow down, speed up or even think about stopping. All he could do was chase the intensity, giving everything he had while Magnus unraveled on top of him.

Their bodies blended and surged together, matching each other’s speed, undulating in sync like a pair of ocean waves. The rise and fall, the dip and the plunge, diving in deep then drifting out to sea. There were smooth thrusts that caused Magnus’ body to writhe, followed by slow delicious grinds that consumed both of them.

“Just a little bit more, I’m so close baby,” Magnus begged, his hands reaching back to tightly grip Alec’s trembling legs, angling his body with perfection. Then he shifted slightly, and his breath hitched, the deep penetration expertly directed right to his sweet spot.

Alec could feel his climax building as his body slowly curled in on itself. His abdominal muscles contracted, bringing his shoulders off the bed, while his hands helplessly clawed at Magnus’ quaking thighs. “Fuck, I’m sorry,” he whimpered, his hips trembling while blissful waves of euphoria exploded throughout his body.

Magnus took the cue and his body slumped forward, crashing against Alec’s heaving chest. “Yes baby, come for me,” he sighed, surrendering himself to the rapture. Both of them upright and facing one another, Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s broad shoulders, tightly sealing their bodies together. “Look at me Alec,” he instructed with dominance, and Alec raised his hazel eyes to meet his lover’s darkened gaze just as their mutual orgasms shattered between them.

 

* * *

 

“I think I’m dead,” Alec moaned, spread eagle on the bed after a quick clean up. Magnus’ lifeless body draped over him. “I’m pretty sure my heart exploded, its never beat that fast in my life.”

Magnus chuckled softly, the curl of his lips tickling Alec’s chest. “Alexander I can assure you, you are very much alive. I can feel your heartbeat against my cheek, it’s slowing down now, just relax.”

“OK good,” Alec exhaled, reaching to twine his fingers through Magnus’ damp hair. “So, break it to me gently. How was it? I mean, how was I? Was it too short? I think maybe it was too short. I lost all track of time.”

“Are you seriously asking me to grade you on your performance right now?” Magnus teased coyly, nuzzling against Alec’s chest as his hair slipped between his fingers.

“Yes, I think. But go easy on me, my ego is fragile.”

Magnus giggled from the absurdity of the question, then scooted up closer to Alec’s face, placing a hand under his chin so he could look him directly in the eye. “I’m happy to report you exceeded my expectations, but surely you noticed I was enjoying myself?”

“Yeah, you were really loud,” Alec beamed proudly. “You even called me Alec, you never do that. I figured that was a good sign, and it really turned me on. Especially those high-pitched squeals, I need to hear those again.”

Magnus frowned dramatically and rolled his eyes. “Alexander, I do not squeal.”

“Oh yes you do, and it was hot!” Alec playfully insisted, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ waist pulling his body up higher for a kiss.

Slow, languid kisses ensued, between quiet professions of love and adoration. The two stayed in each other’s arms, talking and kissing, smiling and laughing, just basking in the afterglow of their postcoital bliss, letting their love wash over them.

After several minutes passed Alec took a notion to roll Magnus over on his back, completely taking him by surprise. “I’m ready to go again,” he growled low, nipping at Magnus’ bottom lip while a dangerous smile blossomed at the corners of his mouth.

“Is that so?” Magnus cooed, raising one eyebrow suspiciously.

Alec responded by thrusting all the proof Magnus would need against his groin, rock hard and hungry for round two. “And this time it’s your turn to lay there and look pretty," he teased, pressing Magnus' knees apart, no more fear of the unknown inhibiting him. 

Their first night together stretched on until the wee hours of morning, the sunrise bleeding around the edges of the bedroom curtains before they’d both finally drifted off to sleep. Magnus had given Alec a night he would always remember, just as he’d promised he would, and everything had been perfect. But in truth the night had been just as special to Magnus, having never truly believed in his heart he’d be able to find that one perfect love to make his life complete. This magical point in time had awoken a dream buried deep inside himself that he would always remember for the rest of his life as the moment he knew Alexander Lightwood was the one. Those two aimlessly drifting balloons with their entangled ribbons had tethered one another to a new life they would build together from this night forward. Their future being Magnus’ greatest design, with a solid foundation no man, corporation, or force of will could ever hope to tear down.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for staying with me, I apologize again for the long wait. It was very difficult to allow Magnus and Alec's voices back into my head while trying to deal with the shock and sadness of the Shadowhunters cancellation. But this story deserves to continue, and it will have an ending I promise. These two men mean the world to me and I hope to find joy in writing fanfiction again, if I ever get past the grief of losing them.
> 
> Keeping with tradition this chapter title is taken from the book by André Aciman
> 
> Thank you for your kudos and comments, I always appreciate them so much. <3


End file.
